Of General Incivility and Denial
by boredandmoody
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet's life is a mess. She broke off her engagement, much to her mother's dismay, after her ex-fiancé turned out to be a creep. Her sister, on the other hand, is convinced the new resident at Netherfield is her soulmate. Modern.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Elizabeth wondered what they say when they look at her now. Wasted potential? A 'thrown-away' life? She missed when their gaze hardly ever strayed from her beauty of a sister, Jane, to her. Now they can't seem to get enough of her. As she passed on the main avenue of her small town in Connecticut, she frowned as the murmurs of her being '_jilted... practically left at the altar' _reached her ears.

She wanted to scream. She most definitely had _not_ been jilted. She had been nowhere near the altar – not even setting a date was in the ballpark range of 'nowhere near,' right? She glowered into her coffee cup as the meddling elderly matrons continued to gossip by the post office that stood across the street.

She'd never hated her annoyingly-small small hometown as much as now. She really wished she'd stayed in New York. But, alas, it _was _Thanksgiving and she needed to break the news to her mother. Her overbearing, obsessed-with-marriage mother who would most likely throw the turkey at her head when she knew. She would've preferred to call her mother at a time when she would be asleep, so she could break the news on her answering machine and not have to face her.

She would've gone with a simple text, too, but she had considered the fact that her parents still had both a home phone and an answering machine and decided that that would be too cruel. And her mother would've followed up both with dozens of phone calls from any sort of telephone she could get her hands on, if she didn't force her father to make a trip to a city he hated. Elizabeth also had sneaking suspicion that Lydia was still bitter about Elizabeth telling her father how old Danny, the _dashing _officer, actually was. Her father, who usually let his daughters run wild - so much so that she'd been the one to interrogate Lydia's third boyfriend of the year when Elizabeth had caught him sneaking out of her bedroom during the Thanksgiving break the year before, had actually taken initiative when he found out about Lydia. He stepped in to forbid his daughter from seeing a man 10 years her senior. His threat of filing a police report had driven Danny far enough away that she knew Lydia would jump at the chance to seek revenge. Lydia would jump at the chance at making her more miserable and would easily provide Mrs. Bennet both her cell phone and the locations of any lingering public telephones.

Either way, Jane and Charlotte had both vetoed the ideas immediately. So, against all her instincts she waited until she'd be home to tell her parents. Of course, somehow, the small town of hers had discovered Facebook, and the rumors of her deactivated account had run rampant after the irritatingly gossipy daughter of Mrs. King had run into her two nights ago in New York. They'd been in a bar, her and Charlotte, and Elizabeth had been drunk and angry. _Not _weepy. She had shouted to the loud bar that she hated George Wickham, and it really hadn't been that hard for them to connect the dots after that. She knew that meant her equally meddlesome mother might have already heard the rumors of her broken engagement.

After Charlotte had shaken her awake and given her a pain pill with a glass of water, she threw on a pair of sunglasses before slipping her overnight bag into the back of the Charlotte's car. She'd never been more grateful to have a best friend and roommate who was from the same town as her. As both Charlotte and Elizabeth had been unable to pull themselves from their work until the actual day of Thanksgiving, the horrible traffic on the way out of the city gave Elizabeth a couple more hours of sleep before they reached the only coffee shop in town.

Elizabeth, whose nausea had finally subsided, bit into a brownie. Mournfully she stated, "I wish they'd stop staring."

Charlotte agreed. "Once again George Wickham has made you the talk of the town."

Elizabeth sighed, as the warm liquid of her latte settled into her stomach. "True. I don't know what I was thinking. We'd only been dating six months before he proposed."

"Not your fault, Lizzie." Charlotte asserted easily with a tug to one of Lizzy's belt loops.

"I just want to yell '_I_ left him!' But I know that would just make everything worse. He'd be the victim and I'd be the crazy, wild Bennet girl who let George Wickham slip through her fingers." Elizabeth spit out his name with disdain.

Charlotte slipped her arm around Elizabeth's. "Come on, wave politely and let's go do our rounds before the town decides you are now a proud Manhattanite _and_ an old maid."

Both of them had been too caught up in Elizabeth's horrible week to notice the moving trucks parked outside the oldest and grandest home which had once been Netherfield Park. The Park had long ago been an estate that stretched out to where the current outskirts of town now stood, but over time the outlying parts of the property had been sold until only the house and a garden remained. Still, the residence was extravagant, and the town knew that any buyer of the property must be well-off in order to afford it.

It was early in the afternoon by the time Elizabeth parted from Charlotte and arrived at her childhood home. Her home was the second largest in town, and Mrs. Bennet liked to go on about how it had been an estate as well, at one point - the Longbourn Estate. What her mother didn't like to discuss was how almost all of the original property had been sold a couple of generations before her father inherited it. Now, only the house remained, and it constantly needed repairs. Elizabeth figured that the possibility of the house falling into a permanent state of disrepair had fueled her mother's search for rich, eligible bachelors. Not for her, of course. No. She wanted them for her five daughters. Elizabeth and her father had frequently joked that Mrs. Bennet had found a way to maximize the possibility of having a rich son-in-law by having as many daughters as possible.

As Elizabeth entered her childhood home with her_, _she entered the war zone that was the Bennet house during the entire holiday season. The living and family rooms were unsurprisingly spotless, as her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were due to arrive at any moment. Her mother went on cleaning frenzies a week before the guests were due to arrive. Elizabeth could only guess how much of a disaster the kitchen was, as that was the only room her mother allowed to be dirty. She shook out her messy curls and shoved her sunglasses into her purse before dropping both her purse and duffel onto the couch.

"Everyone knows that a single, rich man needs a wife! They do not have the time nor patience to run a household!"

Elizabeth winced, as her mother slightly shrill voice greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"What on earth are you talking about, mom?" She softened her question halfway through as she began to feel guilty about how she had addressed her mother immediately upon returning home.

Her mother shrieked with the delight of having her only (and now formerly) engaged daughter arrive before air-kissing her second eldest in greeting, all while keeping her flour-covered hands held up away from Elizabeth's form. "Oh, my dear Lizzy! We've received the most wonderful news!"

Elizabeth cast a weary glance towards Jane before greeting the rest of her sisters. Lydia, for all her ire, had apparently chosen to temporarily forgive Elizabeth as she gushed about how Netherfield had finally, _finally_ been leased. And to a rich man, no less! And could anything be _more_ wonderful or exciting?

Elizabeth barely had enough strength to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, she hummed and ahh-ed at what she hoped were the right places.

Quicker than Elizabeth expected, her mother managed to simper. "Oh, but you, my Lizzy, needn't worry! You're practically married already! And well too!"

The unintentional jab had been completed with a literal jab into Elizabeth's ribs. Elizabeth grimaced both at the sensation and the comments.

Unwaveringly, her mother plowed ahead. "Speaking of dashing young men, when will George arrive?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Mom, have you been binge-watching _Downton Abbey_ or something?"

Her mother tended to pick up things from whatever she was interested in at the moment. Nothing, no amount of alcohol would ever make Elizabeth forget the week her mother watched _Gone with the Wind_. Her mother tended to go to sleep early, though, so the three-hour movie had been watched in parts throughout the week. Of course, if there was ever a character Francesca Bennet would identify with, it _would_ be Scarlett O'Hara. She once again questioned how her father, the philosophy professor at the Meryton community college, had ended up with her matchmaking mother.

_Like a Band-Aid_, Elizabeth reminded herself. "He's not coming."

Before Elizabeth could explain fully, her mother exclaimed. "Why ever not? Oh, don't tell me he's stuck at work! Poor man!"

"No, mother, he's not. I uninvited him," Elizabeth stated simply and popped a grape into her mouth.

Mrs. Bennet's jaw dropped before she shrieked. "What? Why?"

"Because, mother, we're no longer engaged." Elizabeth snagged a whole vine full of grapes before striding out of the kitchen towards her father's study.

There goes my two-month run as being mom's favorite, Elizabeth thought as she went to go find her father. She knew he had to be hiding in the study, reading a book and sipping coffee. He'll understand, she thought.

Down the hall, shrieks continued to be heard as all but one of Elizabeth's sisters snapped out of their shock and protested their sister's so-called temporary insanity.

The thing about Elizabeth's parents was that they were so very different. While her mother gave almost absolutely no thought to her daughters' happiness and well-being, her father was thoughtful and caring. Or, at least to Elizabeth he was. So, it was no surprise to Elizabeth that he said this in response to her news: "Thank God."

"Dad," Elizabeth laughed at the clear expression of relief.

"No, no, I mean it!" Mr. Bennet stood from his desk and came to sit in the seat next to Elizabeth's. "I was going to stage an intervention, Lizzy. That man... he was charming to be sure, but he wasn't much more than that. And you deserve more. So much more."

Elizabeth reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, dad. I feel better knowing that I'll have at least one ally at the dinner table tonight."

Mr. Bennet chuckled, but a more serious tint returned to his eyes. "Of course, sweetheart. But, Lizzy... are you okay?"

Her gaze wandered from her dad's probing one to the many books that lined the walls of his study. "I think so. I'm not sad - I'm furious, and you'd be too if you knew what he did, dad. But I'm not too broken up about it."

"What did he do?" Mr. Bennet's voice dropped an octave. Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster before she remembered she wasn't the one in trouble here.

"I can't say - not yet." She turned her pleading eyes to him. "It's... it involves someone else - an innocent. Maybe I'll be able to tell you someday."

Mr. Bennet's lips thinned into a straight line. He didn't push it and he squeezed her hand once more. "I'm glad you're home, Lizzy Bear."

Elizabeth stood and made for the hall when he called out, "oh, and I wouldn't worry too much about your mother tonight. She'll be busy trying to impress Mr. and Miss Bingley."

Elizabeth groaned but laughed lightly at her father's knowing smirk. "Dad, seriously, on Thanksgiving? Why didn't you stop her?"

Mr. Bennet didn't give Elizabeth a verbal response as he sunk back into his leather seat behind his imposing wooden desk. Elizabeth simply shook her head before slipping back out into the hall. Of course, her mother had taken advantage of the family holiday to introduce the new residents of Meryton to her daughters. And Mr. and Miss Bingley had accepted! As she retrieved her things and started to make her way to her bedroom, she heard the telltale shriek of her mother's rather common freak-outs.

"_Thomas Bennet!_ Tell me you've talked to your daughter – " The sound of her yelling cut off as the door to the study shut and Elizabeth quickly jogged up the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

Charles Bingley, or Charlie as he insisted, was nice. He was charmingly sweet with his nervous ramblings and his copper hair. His sister, Caroline, was not so nice. Her hair was more auburn than his, not as brilliant a color, and her face was forever twisted in a haughty expression. She was civil, and polite to a fault. However, she seemed to have a talent at saying perfectly polite things with carefully chosen words and a tone so cold that Elizabeth could easily picture her as the mean head cheerleader in any high school movie.

Elizabeth attempted to ignore her presence as her family attempted to get to know her brother. Although it had turned into a rather difficult task as the Lucas family and her aunt and uncle from Boston had also joined them for Thanksgiving. The table was full of laughter and constant conversation. The girls and the Bingleys had been placed in the center of the table, however, and right across from each other. No doubt part of Mrs. Bennet's plan to get Charles Bingley with one of her daughters, as they were all now single.

"Where are you from originally?" The quiet question came from Elizabeth's right side and she glanced just in time to see Jane's warm glow as Charlie directed his attention to her. His cheeks immediately swelled with a slight pink hue.

Elizabeth threw a teasing glance to her left just as Charlotte turned to send her one, as well. Both of them saw the scowl on Caroline's face, which forced both Elizabeth and Charlotte to try to dampen their smiles.

"Oh, I'm from Boston." Charlie smiled widely. "I've lived in New York for a while, though."

"Oh!" Jane's quiet tone from earlier was now completely gone and she straightened in her seat as she grew into the conversation. "Elizabeth and Charlotte live there!"

The girls turned to the face Charlie as he turned his friendly smile towards them. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded as she reached for her wine glass. "Yup, we made the move for college and never came back."

"What do you guys do?" Charlie speared his fork into his food as Elizabeth motioned for Jane to pass her the bread basket.

Charlotte took the lead on the question, as Elizabeth fished a roll out and placed it on her plate before offering the basket to Charlie and Charlotte. "Lizzy's an editor at a publishing house, and I'm in software."

Short and concise, Elizabeth noted with a smile. Easily, Elizabeth picked up where she left off to continue the flow of conversation. "Yes, I liked reading so much I decided to make a profession out of it."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled as she poked a little fun at her job before Caroline commented in a sickeningly sweet tone. "How _cute_."

Charlotte was quick to pinch Elizabeth's thigh just as a retort built up in Elizabeth's throat. In order to save herself and the rest of the guests from a more uncomfortable dinner, Elizabeth swallowed what she was about to say. Instead, she went with a more subtle way of attack. "And what do you do, Caroline?"

Throughout the night, nothing of Caroline's profession had been mentioned. Elizabeth knew the woman had to be at least 26, and so she'd thrown a shot in the dark and hoped that it'd hit something. At her question, Caroline's lips pursed into a thin angry line. Instantly, Elizabeth knew she'd hit her mark. Elizabeth bit back her satisfied smile before the anger in her dissipated and guilt rushed in. Clearly her WWJD (_what would Jane do?_) motto was _not _working as she'd been inordinately cruel to a woman she'd never met before. She reprimanded herself and decided that she'd make a kind reply. An olive branch of sorts, Elizabeth thought with amusement as she considered that she'd only met Caroline Bingley just three hours prior to the insult. As she considered what to say, Charles piped up. "Caroline's making her way into the fashion industry. She wants to work for a fashion magazine, but she's in between jobs at the moment."

Caroline rushed forward with a brusque, "Yes, none of my offers have captured my interest so far."

The kind, sympathetic reply Elizabeth had conjured up died in her throat at Caroline's condescending tone. Jane cleared her throat and changed the subject as a way to dissipate the tension in the room. As soon as the attention was off her and on her sister, Elizabeth shot an incredulous look towards Charlotte. Charlotte simply turned her gaze down to her plate a small sigh before carefully stabbing a small piece of turkey with her fork and popping it into her mouth.

Somehow, Thanksgiving _always _ended up being a rather dramatic holiday.

At the end of the night, everyone lounged in the Bennets' living room with the familiar and distinct uncomfortable feeling of having eaten too much. Mr. Bennet had let go of all pretensions and had dragged Mrs. Bennet's surprisingly sensible brother, Edward Gardiner, into his study for a 'cigar.' Elizabeth had sighed and rolled her eyes at his ridiculous excuse. She knew for a fact that her father hadn't smoked anything in years, nearly a decade now since his physician had recommended he stop smoking due to the state of his lungs. Mr. Bennet often jokingly lamented that he'd never be able to enjoy a joint ever again, much to his daughters' embarrassment. Her uncle had never been much of a smoker, too, so she knew the two of them had just had enough of her mother and her sister, Maggie Phillips, who was somehow even more ridiculous than Elizabeth's mother. Elizabeth had noticed the subtle exasperated look her Aunt Madeline had shot her husband before she politely turned to her sisters-in-law to continue their conversation. Elizabeth glanced over to Jane, who sat next to Charles because of an obvious Mrs. Fran Bennet contrived plan (her mother had all but shoved her aside when she attempted to sit next to Jane) and watched as her sweet and modest sister glowed as she conversed with the equally enthralled Charles Bingley. Her mother may have been embarrassingly transparent in her attempts to push Charles on to Jane, Elizabeth grimaced as a particularly gauche line her mother had said popped into her head –"My dear Jane, no doubt the most beautiful woman in the county, has been so unlucky in love as of late!" Elizabeth had thrown an apologetic towards Jane and the Lucases, who sat closer to her mother and her Aunt Phillips, before she'd sighed. Elizabeth was mortified, but she reasoned that her mother really could not say anything worse for the rest of the evening.

Before long, to Elizabeth's relief, the Lucases and Bingleys decided that it was time to head home. As they all said their goodbyes, Charlie exuberantly proclaimed to the entire room that he was having a 'friendsgiving' the very next night. "You all must come!" He exclaimed. "Most of the guests aren't from the area, and it'd be nice to introduce you all..."

Charlie was clearly losing steam, and Mrs. Bennet took advantage and she heartily accepted for the entire Bennet family. "Of course we'll go! It would hardly be neighborly of us to refuse!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly at Charlotte as she thought, _oh, 'neighborly'? Is that what we're calling it now? _

Caroline's expression had sunk from relief into an apparent scowl and Elizabeth wondered whether her mother was blind _and _deaf. Or, whether even Fran Bennet's _most _beautiful child would be thrown to the wolves as long as she secured a husband.

Elizabeth smiled politely at Charles, but followed Charlotte out towards the front door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Still planning your escape?" Charlotte smirked.

Before Elizabeth could respond that her mother would hardly let her escape Meryton three days early, Charlotte's mother piped up from behind them. "Oh, no! Girls, no. You must stay, we see so little of you now that you live in New York! You could attend Charles' party," Mrs. Lucas shot a sly look at Charlotte and Elizabeth sighed internally. Mrs. Lucas was less exuberant and less prone to embarrassing public displays, but she was just as bad as Elizabeth's mother with her match-making ways.

"You should absolutely come, Charlotte! You, too, Lizzy!" As he made his way to the front door, Charles smiled at them with such an endearing and friendly look that they both easily agreed to the invitation. Behind him, Caroline threw him a dark look before giving them a tightly closed-lip smile.

As their guests made their way into the cold, Elizabeth couldn't resist saying goodbye by saying: "See you tomorrow evening, Charles! You too, Caroline!"

Charlotte nudged her lightly and laughed before the Lucases, too, quit Longbourn.

...

The dress that Mrs. Bennet had forced Elizabeth into was provocative enough that it made her worry she'd accidentally flash her ass to the hoity-toity people Charles called friends. Elizabeth was convinced it would happen either from the too-short skirt billowing up or her constant tugging would make her backless situation much worse and would pull the skirt down _too _far. The only thing that comforted Elizabeth was her choice to pair her sheer black tights with the dress, she'd thanked her lucky stars she'd impulsively thrown them into her bag before leaving about fifty times before they'd even left Longbourn. Charlotte alone had spent five minutes reassuring Elizabeth that she did not look inappropriate, and that she just looked hot. Elizabeth usually never doubted Charlotte, but Caroline had looked at her with such distaste that she was wondered if she was either under or over-dressed. Although, Caroline herself stuck out like a sore thumb with her bright orange poplin cocktail dress that made Elizabeth feel as if she was staring straight into the sun.

The music wasn't too loud, but it had gotten distinctly uncomfortable inside Netherfield's ballroom - yes, _ballroom_. Somehow Charles Bingley had managed to make the Bennets feel slightly discomfited in their small hometown by inviting absolutely no one they knew. Elizabeth probably should have expected it - he had just bought Netherfield and he had mentioned that he'd spent a lot of his time in New York and would continue to do so until Christmas, when his internship would end. Charles Bingley, a lawyer? Unbelievable. Elizabeth had usually imagined lawyers as blood-sucking demons that would do anything for a buck. Instead, Charles Bingley more closely resembled a golden retriever as he seemed to be good-natured and eternally cheerful.

Elizabeth left Charlotte with Cat and Lydia to search for some drinks. She had gone a little away from their group to grab a champagne flute off a waiter's tray when she heard Charlie speak in an unusual strained voice. "Will, come on. Give the party a chance."

She carefully sipped her drink slowly, as she ignored Caroline's pointed glare from across the room that she really didn't understand. Caroline had glared at her when she'd first arrived, which was expected, but for the last hour and a half she'd gone nowhere near the disagreeable woman. Elizabeth was not attempting to be in Caroline's good graces, but she really had no idea how she'd managed to offend her from across the room. Elizabeth pulled out her phone and ignored the constant _(97 Unread Messages) _notification she'd had for over two weeks before scrolling through Twitter. As she mindlessly read, she caught the sound of a familiar voice again.

"I know something's wrong at home, but this could be a well-deserved distraction. Look, there's Elizabeth Bennet! I'll introduce you. She's quite witty and beautiful, _and _her... well, her and her fiancé just split. She's single!"

Elizabeth groaned at Charlie's terrible attempt at setting her up with his friend, and at him just _casually _mentioning her broken engagement to someone she'd never met. Unconsciously, her spine straightened as she realized that his friend was probably now appraising her while she wondered who in her godforsaken town had deemed it necessary to mention her love-life to Charles Bingley. Elizabeth had just taken a small sip from the flute when she heard a husky and unfamiliar voice reply with, "I wonder why."

The man's voice would've been undeniably attractive if it hadn't been for the sarcastic remark he'd made on her love-life. Elizabeth froze as he continued on, "Really, Bingley, I don't want an introduction. I really don't need any more drama in my life... and she's really not beautiful enough for me to be tempted to go there, anyway."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as discretely as she could and thought, _as if _I'd _give you the time of day. _She shoved her phone back into her clutch purse and knocked back the rest of the champagne before strutting off to find her safety bubble. This night could really not get any worse.

It turned out that Elizabeth had thought wrong. As soon as she'd reached Charlotte, she'd turned to search for Charlie's form to try get a glimpse of his friend. All she could think was that there would be nothing less amusing than Charlie's friend turning out to be really unattractive while believing himself to be above her. By that point, Elizabeth had already convinced herself that she truly did not care about what the man had said. A bad taste settled in Elizabeth's mouth as her eyes landed on Charlie's friend, and the full force of his person struck her. He was incredibly tall, taller than Charlie even, and was lean. It was clear that he was muscled, and Elizabeth guessed that he partook in sports like swimming or boxing. He had a head full of dark brown hair, and it appeared to be wavy - almost curly. Even from the point where she stood, Elizabeth could tell that there was a stern expression on his face and one that went completely with the glass of hard liquor in his hand. _Probably scotch_, Elizabeth surmised. Even so, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. He was the most handsome man in the room. Hell, he might have been the most handsome man she'd ever seen, period. Even Wickham, who Elizabeth had at one point considered the most handsome man she'd ever met, fell short.

That night soured even more when not half an hour later, about ten minutes after Elizabeth had attempted to laugh off the incident while she related it to Charlotte, Charlie brought his reluctant friend to meet Elizabeth and Charlotte. The duo had mingled with strangers, but kept their interactions at the minimum amount required so they wouldn't be considered social pariahs. Charlotte had just ended a rather boring, but fortunately short conversation with Mr. Hurst, Charlie's brother-in-law, on the dark web. The subject was usually interesting for Charlotte, and even Elizabeth, but the man had known next to nothing on the subject. Elizabeth had been in the middle of a giggle and an incredulous exclamation ("What the _hell_ was that?"), when Charlie and the man had stepped into her line of vision. Elizabeth's laughter died in her throat when a pair of clear, icy blue eyes fixed on her own.

By the time Charles Bingley had dragged his rude friend up, Elizabeth had squashed whatever had flared up at the sight of the him. The champagne had helped, but the there was nothing quite as helpful as the scowl he wore when he finally stood just a few steps from her. Elizabeth startled and set her expression into what she hoped would look icy and indifferent as his intense stare roved down her figure. _God, was the man looking for _more _faults_? She couldn't believe the audacity of the man.

"Will, this is Elizabeth Bennet and her equally lovely friend, Charlotte Lucas." Charles radiated friendliness and her eyes had shifted from 'Will' to Charlotte's slightly flushed face. "Ladies, this is William Darcy."

There was a momentary lapse in silence where Elizabeth wondered if the man had actually expected them to say something first.

"Please," William Darcy spoke lowly after the pause. "Call me Will."

"Nice to meet you," Charlotte replied politely. It took everything in Elizabeth for her to murmur something similar.

Elizabeth considered it almost fortunate when Jane and her mother chose that moment to sidle up next to their small group. Then, she remembered why she would never consider something like that as _fortunate_.

"Oh, Charles! Such a lovely evening," Mrs. Bennet simpered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Francesca Bennet. I see you've met two of my _lovely _daughters!"

Elizabeth almost groaned out loud when it became clear that her mother was introducing herself to Darcy (Elizabeth really couldn't bring herself to call him Will or William, even in her thoughts). Normally, she'd agree that it was the polite thing to do, even one normally waited for the mutual acquaintance to make introductions. However, she just knew that Darcy would disapprove of her mother. Mrs. Bennet may continually cause a ball of unease in Elizabeth's stomach, some of which built into actual humiliation, but she was still her mother.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Bennet. I'm William Darcy." Darcy shuffled in place awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do with his limbs.

Mrs. Bennet's attention easily flew to the other young man, who was in the middle of a lovestruck gaze with Jane. "I'm afraid, we really must go. Jane's terribly tired from all the dancing she's done tonight - I doubt she sat for even a second! Jane's always been the beauty of Meryton."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned as her mother experienced her all too common word-vomit - something she doubted her mother even saw as a problem - and wondered if three glasses of champagne was enough for her to blackout and forget the whole night. She tried not to dig her fingers into the fabric of her skirt, so Elizabeth fiddled with her clutch slightly before shoving up into the space under her armpit.

"I'm sure," Charles smiled charmingly down at Jane, and Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he knew, he was the one Jane had danced with the most!

She expected her mother to employ cheap tricks like mentioning ex-boyfriends and near-husbands to try and 'encourage' Charles to snatch up her eldest, something Elizabeth personally believed accomplished the exact opposite, when Darcy addressed her. "And you, Elizabeth, did you dance much tonight?"

Elizabeth's stomach immediately tensed as a response spilled out before could think it through. "No, I'm afraid I wasn't tempted to tonight."

Charlotte subtly pinched her arm, but Elizabeth's chest warmed with satisfaction. Her response was perfectly natural - her use of 'tempted' was the only indication of Darcy's previous statement. Her tone had been indifferent at best, so he really would not know that she was needling him for his earlier comment.

Without even allowing him to respond, Elizabeth turned to Charlotte and asked if she could get a ride back to her house with her. Within five minutes, Charlotte and Elizabeth had said their goodbyes, gotten their coats and escaped into the cold winter air. Despite the fact that her legs felt like they were going to snap in half, the sheer tights were really doing her no favors, Elizabeth felt the relief mount on her as she finally escaped Netherfield.

...

The bartender poured the tequila into the shot glasses in one smooth move, without pausing between each glass. Truthfully, Elizabeth was already more than tipsy. She felt giddy, and she was having a great time with Charles Bingley and Charlotte. _Bingley, what a ridiculous name_, Elizabeth thought with a slight giggle before she turned to look at her two very drunk friends.

"Bingley!" She shouted over the loud music and conversation. She saw Charlie's familiar red mess of hair swing as his eyes sought who called him. In her attempted focus on the very important task of getting them all well and truly sloppy drunk, she failed to notice the pair of eyes next to Charles that had also shot to her. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte laughed from her place next to her. "Lizzy, I'm right here!"

Elizabeth motioned to the shots before telling the bartender to add it to her tab. She hopped off the stool and tried to walk as carefully towards Charlie as she could. As she walked over, she finally noticed the man standing next to him - _the_ Will Darcy. So she _hadn't_ imagined the man as being immensely tall, broad shouldered, handsome… and currently glaring daggers at her. What the hell? Okay, so she was drunk. He knew, or at least had heard some part of, how her life was a huge mess. She had a completely valid reason to be getting hammered on a Friday night! He had no right to look at her like she was… well, dirt. Lower than dirt. Whatever went below that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth reached Charlie and the strange, arrogant man she thought she'd never see again. Her good mood was ebbed away the more she looked at him. She easily returned the dark look. She was drunk. And he had been rude first.

Charlie cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "Lizzy, hey!"

William seemed to swallow a rock as he repeated the greeting stonily. She attempted to ignore his attempt at civility, but Charlie shot her a pointed look and then not so subtly nudged her forward. She sighed and mumbled a hello. As soon as the moment passed, Elizabeth asked them to choose some place to sit down while she got her drink. Darcy continued to look like he'd sucked on a sour candy as he followed Bingley away from Elizabeth.

Whatever. For Jane, as Charlie and Jane were clearly besotted with one another, she'd try.

Elizabeth had given Charlie the same opportunity just a couple of days after Thanksgiving, as a favor to Jane, of course. He'd proven to be as sweet and friendly as he seemed back in Meryton, and Charlotte and Elizabeth had easily fallen into the fold after just a few a days of knowing him. Up until this point, however, Elizabeth had managed to avoid any run-ins with Darcy.

An hour and a half later, they all sat in a booth with drinks in their hand. Darcy's face had shifted into a more relaxed, yet arrogant expression and he no longer seemed to critically eye every movement of hers in disdain. Charlotte abandoned her in favor of the short and somewhat plump guy who had sat next to her up at the bar, and the man had followed them to their booth. He'd attempted to talk to Elizabeth as well, but he had used overly flowery language and she easily realized the man spoke jargon fluently. Charlotte, however, seemed to enjoy the attention he showered upon her. Elizabeth had shrugged and hoped that Charlotte would get rid of him soon. She returned her attention to her strawberry-flavored margarita and to Bingley and his unpleasant friend.

"So, Bingley," Elizabeth licked at her bottom lip lightly to remove the salt that stuck on her from the brim of her glass. "How's my sister?"

Almost instantly, Charlie's cheeks turned crimson. He ducked his head a little and Elizabeth tried to smother her giggle at his bashful response. _Oh, c'mon!_ The guy looked like that and he was unused to being teased about girls?

"She's good. Um, the kids are anxious to go on their Christmas break." Charlie supplied, unnecessarily before realizing that Elizabeth would know how her sister was. She was teasing him. "But, we're not here tonight for me. We're here for you."

Elizabeth made a face as Darcy raised an elegant, perfectly shaped dark eyebrow. Seriously, she needed to ask the guy if he got his eyebrows threaded or waxed and then see about getting an appointment. "I'm cool. I'm single. Working at the publishing house, you know… reading."

Elizabeth had attempted to shrug it off, but Charlie shook his head. "Uh uh, you are single now, but you did have a fiancé up until a few days ago."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Details. I'm fine, really. No harm, no foul. Or, well – I guess the harm just wasn't done to me, you know? Thank god I didn't marry the guy. He's a pig. A rat. A _super_ rat!"

She quirked her lips at the_ Breakfast at Tiffany's_ reference and watched as Darcy swallowed a sip of the swanky, old-as-hell scotch he'd ordered. He didn't make a face at the taste, even though Elizabeth had had a scotch on the rocks before (the liquor was also her dad's preferred drink) and she knew it didn't go down easy. Clearly, scotch was one of his things, like brooding, looking down his nose at everyone in his vicinity, and probably smoking cigars.

"_Are_ you fine? You just quoted _Breakfast at Tiffany's_." Darcy swirled the liquid in his glass while he gazed at her intently.

"I'm an Audrey fan," Elizabeth shrugged and took a sip of her own drink. The drink was strong – she tried to quell her reaction to the tequila taste before the sweet strawberry flavor made up for the strength of the drink. Her eyes glittered as she teased, "You're an Audrey fan, too?"

Elizabeth couldn't imagine the illustrious William Darcy being a fan of Audrey Hepburn, but she also couldn't imagine him being a fan of anything. Darcy didn't so much move any of his facial features in response to her teasing as he just shrugged. His look of indifference didn't drop as he answered with: "I guess. Georgiana's a big fan, and well… that means I've seen all of her movies many, many times over the years."

"Georgiana?" The question slipped out of Elizabeth's lips without her realizing. Her eyes widened but Darcy didn't look angry or taken aback by the question, despite their obvious dislike for each other. Elizabeth had just wondered who she was, and how she could possibly stand the man.

"My sister," Darcy offered. His eyes seemed to melt with _human_ emotion as he continued to speak about his sister, warmth– actual warmth – flooded them, seemingly for the first time that night. Elizabeth realized that he wasn't totally without a heart, then. "She just turned 17 a couple of weeks ago and she's Audrey's number 1 fan."

Bingley barreled forward with a comment to move the conversation forward, as he easily recognized what opportunity had just sprang on him. "Yeah, and even though Will's 27, they get along so well."

Elizabeth's eyes widened further. "Wow, that's a big gap. I have five sisters, but my parents had us all so quickly – there's but a year or two in between each of us."

"You're younger than Jane, right?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"She's a year older than me," Elizabeth confirmed right before she sipped her drink. She began to try to do the math in her head to figure out the gap between her and Lydia. "I'm actually turning 23 in a couple of weeks and my youngest sister just turned 15… wow, that's still not hitting the ten-year Darcy record."

Darcy shrugged. "It's still a large gap. Was it hard growing up with four sisters?"

Charles tried not to show his surprise at the question. Will Darcy had asked a question to get to know Elizabeth Bennet better. The guy who usually replied with monosyllabic answers to strange women, including his sister Caroline, was making an effort. He kept his eyes on Lizzy, however, to avoid having Will crawl back in his shell.

Lizzy, for her part, simply went along with the conversation. She was no longer attempted to bait the man as she had been earlier, but he still had an arrogant air about him that irritated her. "Ugh, you have no idea. When they were kids it was fine, Jane and I get along great and we have such different style that we never fought over boys or clothes… But then as soon as the rest of them became teenagers… let's just say that I was really happy to be moving to New York for school."

Darcy lips quirked slightly at the comment, but politely refrained from making a comment on her sisters. He'd briefly met them at Netherfield, but he knew that what he had witnessed had just been the tip of the iceberg for the Bennet household. With more ease than he'd had in the last hour, he forged on. "Oh? What university?"

"Columbia," Elizabeth hummed as part of her being vibrated with the idea of the superior Will Darcy learning that _she_ had a diploma from an ivy league institution.

His surprise and interest were evident as he leaned forward to lean on the table. "I attended Columbia, as well."

Elizabeth's thoughts soured a bit, and she didn't know why she was so surprised to hear that piece of information. Of course, he had attended the same university as her. She really had been expecting something more uptight from – something with more an arrogant air. She'd expected Yale or Harvard, truthfully. "Really?"

Darcy nodded. "You're an editor?"

Elizabeth sighed before taking a sip of her drink. "Yes, I've loved books since before I could read them myself. My father's love of the written word coupled with the hours I would spend hiding in his study to avoid my mother's whims resulted in me being a bit of a bookworm."

Bingley shook his head slightly. Even a drunk Elizabeth could rouse her wit and have an intelligent conversation and have it with the notoriously withdrawn Will Darcy, no less! Still, he couldn't resist the temptation of getting her back for her earlier comment about Jane. "A bit?"

Elizabeth gave him a dry look as Darcy looked on in bemusement. "Really don't need your input here, Charles."

Darcy was now actively trying to restrain from chuckling as Charles shrugged innocently. Elizabeth wondered why he didn't allow himself to laugh, and she figured that he must've resolved himself not find anything she said amusing. Fine. She would not definitely not find anything he said amusing, interesting or attractive. She wouldn't have to pretend at all, even! _Insufferable man, completely unlikable_, she finished her train of thought by tipping back her own glass and finishing off her margarita. Irritated, she eyed his stiff form nurse his glass of scotch and concluded that yes, it really would not be too hard to dislike Will Darcy.

That particular conclusion was hard to ignore when exactly an hour later, Darcy slipped on to the backseat of a cab with her. She'd insisted that she was fine and that she could order an _u__ber_ perfectly well by herself, and he'd immediately shot down the idea. They'd bickered outside of the bar and she failed to notice when Bingley waved a taxi down. She rarely took taxis around the city – she'd gotten used to just ordering _ubers_ and making do with the bus and the subway. Still, she found she couldn't very well say no when the cab pulled up in front of her and Darcy. Smoothly, Darcy pulled the door open for her and then ensured she got in safely. She had just finished telling the driver the cross streets nearest to her apartment when Darcy sat down next to her and shut the door behind him.

_The nerve!_ She railed mentally before sighing as she realized how it might be a bit irrational to be so angry. They could share a cab, couldn't they? Maybe he lived near her. Just as quick as the suggestion popped in her mind, she dismissed it. No, he didn't even _know_ where she lived. She glared down at the lap as she absentmindedly fiddled with a loose thread in the outer stitching of her coat. Charlotte just _had_ to leave with that tedious 'Mr. Collins,' Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the mere memory of him droning on and on to Darcy about just how grateful he was for Darcy's Aunt Catherine for her all-too generous job offer. Darcy had looked to be in actual physical pain and for a moment Elizabeth had watched with clear amusement. That had quickly ended when Mr. Collins turned his over-bearing attentions to Elizabeth. After a good twenty minutes of Elizabeth shaking her head and answering with one or two words, Collins found a more willing partner in Charlotte. Elizabeth had stared in disbelief as Charlotte easily welcomed his attentions again and then promptly left with the man! She had nothing against one-night stands, but Collins? The man was ridiculous! Elizabeth shuddered as she thought of what Charlotte might be enduring at that very moment. An image of Collins of attempting to take Charlotte's clothes off while also giving a long monologue about nothing made the corner of lips quirk in amusement and then a slight feeling of disgust at the thought of him like that entered her mind.

During a particularly sharp turn, Darcy's right side pressed up against Elizabeth's left side and she remembered why she was so annoyed. Will Darcy! All thoughts of Collins flew out of her mind, as she turned to scowl at Darcy who had taken a bit too long to separate from her side.

The bump in the road led to them sliding on top of each other in the cab, sure, but what could possibly excuse the seconds that followed? She wasn't drunk. Her gaiety had shriveled up and died, probably of hypothermia, once the feel of the December chill had hit her exposed cheeks and hands as they exited the bar. Her sobriety had returned full force as soon as Will Darcy decided to voice his opinions on her modes of transportation.

So, no, Elizabeth wasn't drunk. She was rational and coherent, but it was Will Darcy, the hot unattainable guy she hated who was currently on her. She'd meant to scowl at him, while sneaking another look at his impossibly straight nose or his chiseled jawline as he was clumsily thrown around in the back of a cab. She could admit that - he was handsome, _so what_? Instead, her nose bumped into his nose and Elizabeth realized just how close they were. And his eyes - those icy blue eyes that seemed to glint in disapproval any time they roved an area and landed on her were now flashing. Flashing a warning, perhaps? Their breaths mingled in that tiny gap between them, _visible_ in the cold air as the inside of the cab was only slightly better than being outside, and suddenly she didn't mind the vibrancy and shade of his eyes. They'd always reminded her of ice - or diamonds, and she was certain that his set of eyes could never be anything but calculating or disdainful. Here, though, locked in that heated gaze with hers, Elizabeth found that she didn't mind them so much. They didn't make her feel like she'd just popped minty fresh gum into her mouth. Will Darcy's eyes were mesmerizing, the shade of his eyes so striking, and she almost missed the tiny movement that spurred him forward and finally rested his lips upon hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Making out with Will Darcy, hot and heavy, in the back of a cab would have shocked Elizabeth on any regular day. But on that day, there was no question in her mind. There was no doubt when the cab pulled up on the side of her building. There was just a tiny bit of uncertainty when she popped the door open and gave Darcy an expectant look. A look that said, _well_, _are you coming?_ Elizabeth wasn't even sure when she mastered that look. In fact, she was certain she'd never given that look before! Guys, or more specifically Wickham, had never hesitated when they had a chance to enter her place. She'd never had to invite him in, not really.

Darcy thrust a wad of bills towards the cabbie, who just shook his head at the two of them, before he smoothly slipped out of the car and slammed the door shut. They didn't stand on the sidewalk and stare in awkwardness. Elizabeth just turned and ran up the stoop of her building with Darcy following close behind. It was strange to think of him here, following her into and up her building. Had his looks been in disapproval, or had Elizabeth misjudged them?

She'd just turned the key into the last of her locks when the question was shoved out of her mind rather forcefully because the moment her door was pushed open, Darcy had slid one hand into the crook of her neck and had wrapped the other around the bend of her waist. Her coat was thick, and she had a very soft scarf wrapped around her throat that she loved. She couldn't feel the heat of his hand on her waist, all she could feel were his lips and nose and the slight warmth of his hand on her neck. But she wanted more, more, _more_. She wanted him everywhere. With him so close, her breath in the cramped apartment air wasn't visible anymore. Her back pushed against her apartment door, and Darcy led them through before he shut it softly with a nudge of his foot.

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, the first thing that became clear in her sleep-addled mind was that she was warm. She was warm in a cocoon, which should've been a sign that something strange had happened considering the heating in her apartment was old and she usually had to bury herself in blankets to feel this warm. The daze held her down, though, even when her cocoon began to shift and tighten its hold on her. Instead of jumping out of bed, the allure of a warm bed in the freezing winter morning just had her let out a soft, sleepy moan of approbation. The disturbance of the quiet morning was quickly making her more awake, but instead of jumping apart, Elizabeth found herself leaning into Darcy's embrace as she began to remember the events from the night before. His lips had found the back of her neck easily, something that made her tremble in anticipation, as his hands moved deftly under the cover of her bedsheets.

_Darcy isn't an entirely unwelcome houseguest_, Elizabeth supposed as her own hands started to venture out to grasp his hair, his neck, any part of him. _Charlotte _has_ been telling me to get a rebound..._

By the time Elizabeth had truly woken up for work, Darcy was gone. She thanked any and all gods that she'd dozed off after that last time and missed what would have probably been an incredibly awkward situation.

_Well, that was the _last _a__nd _only _time,_ Elizabeth swore as she went through her morning routine. Well, the only four times that would ever happen. Ever.

Will Darcy was an asshole, he'd proved that over and over again and insane sex wasn't changing that. She ignored Charlotte's smug, yet amused looks and her sly 'Will said _bye_' comment and went to work.

Elizabeth was relieved when her life returned to its new normal with the mountains of manuscripts, red ink, the weekly calls with Jane and nearly daily dinners with Charlotte. A whole week passed before she heard from Charlie, and then a whole two weeks passed before she saw any of them in person.

Elizabeth had almost, _almost_ convinced herself that that night with Will Darcy had been nothing but a dream when she spotted his irritatingly tall form at the bar when her and Charlotte met Charlie and his friend at his usual place. She tried to ignore the slight tingle that settled into her bones at the sight of Darcy, and instead plastered what she hoped would be a friendly smile on her face as her and Charlotte strode over to the curved corner booth where Charlie sat waving hysterically. Yeah, that _would_ be the guy Jane fell in love with.

There was a shorter guy in the booth who had a stocky build with tussled light brown hair next to an annoyed Caroline Bingley (an eternal state, it seemed). They reached the table and she laughed slightly as Charles shot up from his seat to give them hugs before offering up the seats in the booth. From the corner of her eye she saw Charlotte eyeing the guy with brown hair, and Elizabeth dutifully led her into the space next to his in the corner of the booth before taking a seat next to her. Charles swore under his breath as he checked his phone before he apologized for using a rather light curse word.

A light blush rose on his cheeks before he quickly made an introduction. "Richard, this is Charlotte Lucas and Elizabeth Bennet. Charlotte, Elizabeth this is Richard Fitzwilliam. He's Will's cousin. Anyway, I got to take this call really quick!"

He ran off before anyone could say anything and Elizabeth chuckled lightly at the sight of him trampling his way towards the restrooms. She wondered if it was her sister on the phone, or if lawyers had work calls at odd hours of the day. Elizabeth turned to see Richard gazing at them with warm and amused eyes. She smiled slightly and eyed Charlotte next to her. This could bode well for her friend, Elizabeth realized.

"So, ladies, how do you know my cousin and his excitable best friend?" Richard's lips split into an easy, charming grin and Elizabeth shrank back into the booth slightly to give Charlotte an expectant look.

Richard raised his eyebrows slightly at the move and Elizabeth easily said, "We met him at my family's Thanksgiving dinner. He's our new neighbor, so to speak," She smiled at Charlotte and nudged her knee with hers in an effort to encourage her. She took the hint, as Charlotte really wasn't one to be intimidated, and fortunately she delved into the story. Elizabeth had kept her response vague on purpose, to give Charlotte room to talk.

Richard was clearly charming and easy-going, and while Elizabeth didn't know him from Adam, his way of being reminded her of someone else. Just as she was getting ready to excuse herself from the table, so she could get a drink and get her head together, a pitcher of beer materialized on it. Her eyes rose, and she saw just as Will Darcy thanked the waitress before he slinked into the booth and took a seat in the space next to her. The waitress seemed to have mumbled something back, but Elizabeth was no longer really paying attention to anything other than the fact that Darcy's thigh was now touching hers. He gave her a knowing look before he took two of the glasses the waitress set down and served Charlotte and Elizabeth before grabbing one for his own.

"No scotch tonight?" She teased lowly. Elizabeth was hoping that teasing him would push him into reminding her why she hated him so much.

Instead of scowling or saying something rude, his lips suppressed a smile as he topped off his glass and set the pitcher back down. "Maybe later."

They were speaking about drinks, but strangely enough to Elizabeth it felt like a promise. Richard had noticed their quiet interaction, and he called their attention back to the conversation with a pointed question to Elizabeth. She answered distractedly and remained hyper-aware of Darcy's thigh and the hand wrapped around his glass of beer.

As the night progressed, it became clear that Richard was a cool guy - nothing like Wickham. He laughed good-naturedly and would roll his eyes as subtly as he could whenever Caroline would plead to switch seats with Bingley, who had pulled up a chair at the end of the table, or would reach her arm out and rest her hand on Darcy's. Elizabeth was tempted to roll her eyes as well, if Darcy's obvious discomfort and almost instantaneous removal of his hand from the table didn't bubble up laughter in her that she had to bite back or disguise as coughs.

Before long, it was her turn to get the next round. As she waited to pay for the next pitcher, she felt his familiar tall form hover behind her.

He wormed into her side and rested one hand on the bar as he leaned down to speak to Elizabeth, lowly.

"They're going to see," Elizabeth murmured, with a glance to back to the booth. They were standing close - too close, and it would be obvious to anyone who saw.

"They can't," Darcy shook his head. "They're not paying us any attention... and the bar is busy."

"Still," She insisted. "They could."

His other hand came up to rest on her hip and she unconsciously inched closer. "Meet me outside. Half an hour. It's late anyway," his voice was soft. His eyes were roving over her expression and she immediately began to think, it's _just_ sex. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Okay," Elizabeth breathed. It was almost inaudible in the bar, but he tightened his hold on her hip for a second before he turned to the bartender who had ambled over to take their order, and Elizabeth knew he'd heard her.

Elizabeth stuck around, seemingly for nothing once Will simply asked for it to be placed on his tab before he grabbed the pitcher. Instead of trailing behind him, she took a detour to the bathroom. There was graffiti on the walls, and she holed herself up in a stall and busied herself with inspecting each and every tag. Some were clichéd - '_G__&E_ _4ever_'- while others were funnier. There were quotes, too, scattered around with a lot of them being literary ones. Her lips quirked up as she read them (the patrons of the bar seemed to be huge Henry David Thoreau fans), and then dug deep into her small purse. Elizabeth was sure she had a marker somewhere, as she normally carried a red felt pen as a backup.

Finally, she found one and hesitated for a moment before she scribbled: _I'm having the strangest dream_. (1)

It seemed funny to her that the quote she had decided to add to the bathroom stall wasn't a literary one when she had chosen to spend the rest of her life reading for a living. Instead she'd gone with a quote from a fairly new television show she'd just finished watching. The quote in the show was terribly sad, downright heartbreaking, but it also encapsulated how her life felt to her at that moment. She capped her pen and slipped it back into her purse before stepping out.

The half hour came quickly. Darcy was right – Elizabeth hadn't needed to make an excuse at all because in a blink of an eye, it was 1 in the morning. It was relatively early for a night out, but Charlie had groaned and confessed that he was heading back out to Netherfield in the morning and was planning to stay for a couple of days. Unsurprisingly, Caroline had rolled her eyes before leaning over and asking Will if he would visit her since she'd be all _alone_ with her brother staying at Netherfield. Elizabeth sipped the last of her beer before meeting Charlotte's eyes with a wide-eyed stare. Caroline's move was clearly practiced, so much so that her blouse was most likely chosen for the... view it gave when she leaned over like that. Unfortunately, her move bared her cleavage to everyone on across from her. Elizabeth then turned her gaze to Darcy, who simply cleared his throat and said he'd be swamped at work. Elizabeth attempted to cover her laugh with a cough as he attempted to turn fully in his seat to give his attention to Charlie, who just frowned at his sister.

A few hours later, Elizabeth lay in her bundle of blankets next to a sleeping Will Darcy. Her eyes felt sore, like she hadn't blinked in a while, and she thought back to the quote she'd written on the bathroom stall on a whim. She enjoyed the thing she had with Darcy, that much was obvious. But, there were times when she remembered that golden-haired girl she'd caught in Wickham's studio apartment on a seemingly normal Tuesday evening. She remembered the absolute panic that had entered her when Wickham had first proposed, in front of her _entire _family at her birthday dinner. They'd only been together for about six months by then, and her mother had annoyed and guilt-tripped her into inviting him. Then, the wide and pleased looks that she'd gotten from her family had led her to murmur a dazed '_okay'_ and, suddenly, she was engaged. She'd stuck out three months, and she'd finally broken down and had determined to break up with him _that_ week.

Perhaps what she needed was a break. A break from _all_ men, Elizabeth reasoned. Yes, that was what she needed.

...

"So, you just... dropped off the face of the Earth?" Jane's face was frozen on the computer screen in an eternal worried expression. Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure if her internet connection was bad enough to cause an actual image freeze, or if her sister had been worried for the last five minutes. She'd had the same expression when Elizabeth had spilled the entire situation to her, and it had yet to change. Although, Elizabeth had anticipated a little more support for her and a little less for Will Darcy from Jane.

Choosing to deliberately misunderstand her, Elizabeth teasingly rolled her eyes and said, "No! I'm right here, Jane!"

"Elizabeth," a stern tone accompanied Jane's worried picture and Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine. If by 'falling off the face of the Earth' you mean to ask if I've been avoiding Will Darcy's texts and phone calls for a week and half now - which by the way," Elizabeth garbled through a mouthful of potato chips, "Who gave him my phone number? Yes, yes, I have."

"Lizzy! Why? You're seriously ghosting him?"

"Not forever!" Elizabeth protested. "I just... need to get my head together."

"Well, can't you just tell him that? He'll understand." Jane's form was now moving and her light blonde hair bobbed up and down as she continued listing Will Darcy's attributes. "He's really worried he did something wrong, Lizzy."

"Since when are you Team Darcy?" Elizabeth grumbled. "Don't answer that! And, we're not dating, Jane. We're not even _friends_. I don't owe him anything."

"Maybe not, but wouldn't it make you feel a bit better?"

"Speaking of, how's Charlie?" Jane attempted to give Elizabeth a reprimanding look, as Elizabeth had taken to bring up Charlie to Jane whenever she wanted to avoid something, but as usual couldn't resist delving into her developing relationship with Bingley.

"He's good," Jane blushed. "Oh, Lizzy, I... it's different this time. I can feel it."

"Looks that way, too," Elizabeth teased gently. "I'm so happy for you, Jay."

Jane simply sighed happily, almost dreamily, before shaking herself and launching into a story involving 9 year-olds and glitter. Elizabeth munched on potato chips and attempted to push Will Darcy further out of her mind.

...

Caroline Bingley was perhaps the most difficult person Elizabeth was ever forced to deal with. With her auburn hair piled up high on her crown (most likely done up to resemble an actual crown) and her sequin-covered jade gown, Caroline was unmistakable at Charlie's birthday party in Netherfield. Elizabeth had immediately grimaced at the sight - she was instantly reminded of Christmas - before she scolded herself over her mean thoughts. Jane, Jane, Jane! She would never think such thoughts! Her reprimands didn't get very far, however, as it was clear why Caroline had deigned a simple birthday party as a good enough reason to dress up like she was attending a gala - Will Darcy, of course. Elizabeth's jaw snapped shut at the sight of Darcy's casual stance near the antique fireplace in the ballroom as he enjoyed his typical scotch with the birthday boy, all while completely unaware of the shark headed his way. From her vantage point, Elizabeth could see that Caroline was very glad to have her prospect in sight - and with no female company nearby.

"Lizzy, I know she looks like a lit-up Christmas tree but it's rude to stare, you know..." Charlotte murmured into her cup in order to hide her smirk.

"Ha, Charlotte, I had thought about that, I must admit. But no, instead of criticizing her fashion choices, I'm merely watching the show." Elizabeth's lips quirked slightly and kept her eyes on the man who now had noticed who had him in her sights.

Charlotte turned her gaze to them in confusion before it dissipated. If it had been anyone other than Elizabeth, Charlotte would've teased them about the pitfalls of jealousy. However, Charlotte knew how hard she had been attempting to avoid Will Darcy over the past weeks. Charlotte pursed her lips and swallowed a sip of her drink as she watched Elizabeth's analytical gaze, something she usually reserved for work, take in Will and Caroline's interaction from across the room.

"Poor Will," Charlotte chuckled lightly as they watched Caroline basically corner the man against the wall. "He's quite trapped, huh?"

Elizabeth sighed and absentmindedly swirled her drink in the glass. "I feel extra bad now. I suppose I _could_ go save him."

Amused, Charlotte watched as she didn't wait for a reply before she strutted over to Caroline and Will's forms.

As Elizabeth walked over, she considered how Darcy could react to her presence. Since the night she'd decided she needed a break, Darcy had attempted to get in touch with her a handful of times. All of them had been met with excuses, mostly dealing with work.

"And just _how_ is my _dear_ Georgi? I haven't seen her in weeks, Fitzy! She mentioned she couldn't come out tonight. So, so _terribly_ busy! Of course, women like us must be! I am just so proud of her for not dwindling down her existence to a simple socialite! God knows the Upper East Side is full of _those_\- "

Elizabeth's brows furrowed ever so slightly. She knew all of those words, knew their meaning separately, but thrown together in such a long speech and she had to pause to take it all in. _Fitzy_? How much had she missed exactly?

"Elizabeth!" Darcy interrupted Caroline's outpouring verbal letter on all things 'Georgi' in hopes that Elizabeth would find it in her to help him. He half expected a smirk to rise up on her face before throwing him to the sharks. She hadn't been subtle with her dislike of him, and she had been avoiding him like the plague for the better part of three weeks.

"Will," she greeted with an extra warm tone. She made sure to use his first name instead of his last as she usually did. She shot Caroline a polite smile. "Caroline, how nice to see you again!"

Caroline's entire form had frozen, presumably in ire. Still, she seemed to remember her audience and Caroline managed to keep her indignant tut low. Elizabeth shot an amused look at Will when Caroline's impossibly straight nose tilted in the air a bit. "A pleasure, Eliza."

The sneer didn't bother Elizabeth as much as the use of her least favorite nickname. Caroline sneered about 95% of the time she spoke to anyone who she didn't consider up to her standards. It was a shame considering almost everyone attending Charles' birthday party were Meryton residents, as it was so soon after Christmas and so close to New Year's, which meant her sneers would be ever present. Unfortunately for Will, he was probably the richest person in the room _and_ she seemed to carry an undying torch for him.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Will inquired a bit too softly for the loud party atmosphere. Elizabeth heard him as he had moved closer to her throughout the exchange, but from Caroline's glare it was clear that she hadn't been able to hear exactly what he'd said.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Very much. And yourself?"

Will seemed to be relieved. "Yes, it's a lovely party."

"Yes, it all came together quite well. Despite its last minute announcement," Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste, and she remembered Jane had mentioned that Caroline had completely taken over the party planning.

Darcy easily steered Elizabeth away from Caroline with a curt 'excuse us' thrown her way, the rudest she'd ever seen Darcy be to Caroline. Elizabeth scowled slightly as she realized that in the past Darcy had been more flippant and rude to her than to Caroline, someone who consistently did things that got on his nerves. She supposed Charlie was a good enough reason for Darcy's restraint.

"How have you been?" Darcy murmured once they were a good safe distance away from Caroline. Elizabeth couldn't even see her anymore, and she realized they must've walked further into the party than she realized.

"Fine," Elizabeth answered absentmindedly before she grabbed an extravagant-looking hors d'oeuvres from a waiter that passed by them.

"Busy?" Darcy raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth grimaced. She had half-expected him to simply forget about the last few weeks.

"Yeah... I mean, no. No, I wasn't really... any more busy than before. I just..." Elizabeth trailed off for a second before she cleared her throat. "I needed a break. It was literally two weeks after I broke off my engagement - it was just a lot."

Elizabeth stopped herself from making any sort of apologies. After all, were they necessary? She had meant what she said to Jane - she owed him nothing. Even without her apology, Darcy's expression softened from its indifferent mask at her explanation.

"Of course," his soft answer and instant comprehension startled Elizabeth a bit, and then he cleared his throat as he clearly searched for a topic that was less heavy than her broken engagement. "Have you read any good books recently? Who are your favorite authors?"

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief for a second before she laughed a bit incredulously. "Will, are you really asking me to discuss literature with you at a _party_?"

Darcy blinked. "Yes, I... You said you loved to read, I was curious."

"Oh, no, I do." Elizabeth shook her head at the strange man before her. "I just don't think I can really manage talking about literature at a party, Will. My profession is centered around it."

The guests had begun to find their seats at the various dinner tables, and Elizabeth once again took in the opulence. Caroline had clearly thought to intimidate them with elegant, almost gaudy decorations. Elizabeth had scouted out her and Jane's name earlier and found it to be on the outer edges, far away from the table that hosted Charlie, Caroline and even Will. Jane, of course, would attribute it to Caroline wanting to keep the Bennet family all together, but Elizabeth believed that Caroline just wanted them far, _far_ away from Charlie and Will.

Darcy had stayed quiet for longer than Elizabeth realized, and she turned to see the strange, intense look Darcy usually had when he looked at her. Her eyes met his questioningly, and he still just gazed down at her.

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, because anyone would be uncomfortable with this formidable man staring at them, and was incredibly relieved when it was announced the dinner would start shortly.

"I should look for my seat." Elizabeth stated simply, and left it hanging in the air for a second before she pulled away from a still-silent Darcy. She ambled through the room, attempting to look as if she was searching for her seat before she gave up and went in the direction that she knew hers was. By that point, the entire Bennet clan had gathered around their table. Elizabeth winced when she noticed she was able to hear her mother perfectly from that distance, and that her mother was apparently on the Jane and Charlie topic. She wondered if it was too late to switch place cards with someone else.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet called once Elizabeth was directly behind her seat. "Isn't this party just _wonderful_? So elegant!"

Elizabeth was tempted to roll her eyes when she saw her mother direct a pointed look at a pained Jane. Elizabeth was confused and glad all at once - she was confused as to what exactly her mother could mean with such a look, but she was glad that Mrs. Bennet had for once watched her tongue more carefully. "Yes, mother, it is."

Things grew worse as Elizabeth began to suspect that Caroline Bingley was really out to make her as miserable as possible when she saw that Caroline had sandwiched her in between Mary and Lydia. They were her sisters, true, but the pair was like oil and water. Or, Elizabeth corrected her thinking, more like fire and powder. The two did not mix often, as they were polar opposites. But when the two were together for long periods of time, tempers flared easily and each would end with thrown barbs and snarky, underhanded comments.

Mary was studious, something that both Elizabeth and her father had been grateful for as it added another sensible person to the Bennet household. But while Mary was studious, she was not clever in the way Elizabeth or her father were. She was deeply committed to her love of chemistry, a subject that had always eluded Elizabeth past the basics she'd learned back during her sophomore year in high school. Elizabeth had always preferred biology, and had endeavored to fulfill her science credits with that subject once she reached college. Lydia, on the other hand, was not committed to any academic subjects. She was a cheerleader at Meryton High, and her mother's favorite. It seemed Lydia was the spitting image of her mother at that age, and that pushed Lydia to the very top of favorites for Mrs. Bennet - toppling even the gorgeous Jane Bennet. Mary, it seemed, was nothing like either of her parents and the girl was overlooked more often than not.

Elizabeth, for her part, had not even noticed that Mary had changed her wire glass frames for a sleeker, plastic model. Feeling guilty, Elizabeth noted that they suited her, a comment that Mary took with her usual dry '_thanks,_' and then fell into silence. Idly, Elizabeth wondered how well Darcy would get along with Mary. Despite their shared reticence, Elizabeth couldn't help assume that Darcy would wholly disapprove of most of her family. With Mary, he would find her curtness impolite (even if he did share that specific character trait with her). With Lydia and Cat, he would find their giggles and tendency to flirt with anything alive to be exasperating and embarrassing. Those feelings would probably extend to her mother. Her father, Elizabeth reasoned, he could not find anything to disapprove of. _I doubt he'll see much of dad anyway_, Elizabeth thought bitterly. Then, with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks, she thought, _not that he'll spend much time with _any _of them. After all, why would he? _

As she sat in her seat, possibly straighter than she had ever sat, she let her gaze travel to the table where the birthday boy was. Her lips quirked in amusement as they came to fall on Will Darcy's tense body. He sat much like Elizabeth, with his back impossibly straight, and his mouth set into a permanent frown. _He _was sandwiched in between Bingley's sisters, with Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) on one side and Caroline on the other. Elizabeth tried to hold back a laugh as she realized that Caroline inadvertently subjected them to a similar fate.

By the time the dessert course had come around, Elizabeth was ready to leave. Her shoes were starting to hurt her feet - really, why _had _she allowed Jane to strap on heels to her feet that were two inches taller than what she would normally wear? She knew by the time the dancing started, her shoes would find their way into her hands instead of staying on her feet. Elizabeth smirked at what she imagined Caroline's expression would be at the sight of Elizabeth's bare feet padding out of Netherfield. Halfway through dinner, Lydia had said something or another - a really altogether unoriginal insult, along the lines of _'four eyes_,' and Mary had condescended that with a simple: "I'm surprised you can count that high, Lyd." Irritated, Elizabeth had shot her two sisters looks before she had asked Cat how she was liking her first semester in college. The girl was older than Lydia by two years, but she was not very strong-willed and she tended to follow her younger sister's lead. She had chosen to attend a university close to home - so close that she could commute, and so the influence of Lydia had lessened but had not been removed entirely. The rest of the dinner was uncomfortable, even with the flow of conversation Jane and Elizabeth attempted to provide from opposite sides of the table. Her mother was too enchanted by the, well, _wealth_ of the Bingleys to do much but stare in awe or praise any and everything (despite the table being just Bennets and the hosts being seated so far away from them). Her father was too amused by the entire family, and Elizabeth was tempted to follow his example and sit back and witness the plethora of absurdities. Not even a second into her consideration, Elizabeth decided that her mortification was too great and that she really could not take it lying down.

Elizabeth was inordinately pleased when dinner was finally cleared and the actual party began. The mingling of the guests and the dancing meant that her family would blend in without her hovering. Lydia almost immediately dragged Cat off to dance, even though Elizabeth was sure she'd heard Lydia discussing some sort of complicated ploy to get men to ask them to dance. Mary promptly pulled out her cell phone and began scrolling, while her father simply grunted in response to her mother's chatter. Elizabeth chose to cut her losses and left the table in search of Charlotte.

Charlotte, who she hadn't seen since she'd saved Darcy from falling into Caroline's clutches, was seated only a table away from the Bennets. Her family wasn't as large as the hers, so other guests had been seated with them. When Elizabeth arrived at their table, Charlotte pulled away from her conversation with a familiar looking man and smiled up at Elizabeth in greeting.

"Elizabeth! Look who made it!" Charlotte beamed at the man next to her, and Elizabeth paused slightly at the amount of emotion Charlotte was displaying.

Shocked, Elizabeth moved in for a hug just as the man stood up to catch her. John Lucas, Charlotte's older brother had moved to San Francisco when she had been sixteen and the two had never been in the same place since. "John!" Elizabeth laughingly patted him on the back and pulled away from the man.

"Elizabeth, wow," John smiled down at her and carefully took in her appearance. "I almost didn't recognize you without scratches on your cheeks and boots caked in mud."

"I could say the same for you - that is, I didn't recognize you without your wispy, pubescent whiskers and tie-dye shirts. Tell me, John, do you live in San Francisco now or do you still live in the moment?" Charlotte's barking laughter pulled Elizabeth closer to her but not before she shot John Lucas a smirk. (2)

"Back to the New-Age John Lucas jokes, huh?" John simply shook his head and sighed. Elizabeth shrugged and smiled, and he rushed out, "Lizzy, do you want to dance?"

Elizabeth had the urge to narrow her eyes at the brother of her best friend, someone she'd known practically since she'd been in diapers, when she considered how this line of questioning would've gone when they were kids. _Do you want to dance? Yes. I never _asked_ you to dance with me, just if you _wanted_ to dance. _She pushed down memories of childish jokes before she nodded. John pushed his chair in before chivalrously offering Elizabeth his arm. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him with both him and Charlotte in clear view, but John continued sporting a satisfied smirk as if he hadn't seen her gestures. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder just in time to see Charlotte rolling her eyes back at her and then playfully pretending to shove her finger down her throat. Elizabeth laughed outright as John pulled her to the dance floor.

John carefully took her hand from the crook of his elbow before spinning and drawing her into his arms. Elizabeth was surprised - the John Lucas she remembered had never been a good dancer, not unless pumping a fist was considered a dance move.

"How old are you guys exactly?" John shot a look at his sister, who was still clearly smothering laughter back their table, and brought his hands up to Elizabeth's waist.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that, old man?" Elizabeth teased. John Lucas was now reaching his 31st birthday, if Elizabeth remembered correctly. Dancing with him felt strange, sure, but Elizabeth figured that she would always feel like she was still 8 years old to his 16.

The song they'd been dancing to had scarcely finished when Elizabeth heard, "May I cut in?"

Elizabeth turned to the voice sharply, a scarily familiar voice, to see Will Darcy's tall, intimidating form standing on the dance floor. Elizabeth was tempted to laugh out of sheer awkwardness, when she realized her and John had stopped swaying a second too late. John pulled his hands back and gave her a questioning look. It was a clear '_your call_' look, and Elizabeth acquiesced. She dropped her hands from John's forearms before he reluctantly removed his from her waist. Elizabeth felt guilty about leaving him stranded on the dance floor with no partner, but she was easily distracted by Will Darcy who gallantly bowed and offered his hand. Elizabeth mockingly curtseyed as she placed her hand in his.

For a few moments, they both swayed in silence. They were closer than Elizabeth and John had been, and the silence made Elizabeth's inside twist with discomfort. "Alright, we have to talk."

"About?" Darcy's voice was near her ear, and his amusement was clear to her as if they had been alone in a completely silent room. She slightly picked at his suit jacket with irritation in response to his nonchalance.

"Anything. The room, the party... the number of guests, the number of couples." Elizabeth spoke entirely too quickly, and her exasperation was clear.

Darcy simply pulled back slightly in order to get a glimpse at her face. "Do you speak while dancing as a rule, then?"

"No. I just think that slow dancing in silence is kind of awkward." She paused for a beat before rushing on. "I'd have commented on your antiquated use of '_may I cut in,_'" Elizabeth started and lowered her voice into an albeit terrible impression of Darcy's voice. Elizabeth's heart beat faster (_just a little bit_) when she saw the smirk tug at his lips. "But then you went back another two hundred years with that bow."

"Is it antiquated?" Darcy mused. "It's not exactly part of ancient dialogue."

"That's the first I've heard it outside of a 1940s rom-com."

"You watch many 'rom-coms' from the 1940s?"

"I happen to be a big fan of Humphrey Bogart." Elizabeth settled her facial expression into what she hoped would be casual, and almost indifferent. She was pushing it - she liked Bogart well enough, to be sure, but the only movies she could remember him being in were _Casablanca _and _Sabrina_.

Darcy continued on smirking, and Elizabeth stared off at the other couples dancing in an attempt to pretend she hadn't seen it. "_Sabrina_?"

Her eyes shot to his and she raised an eyebrow at his question. "I guess you weren't lying when you said your sister is the #1 fan of Audrey Hepburn."

"_I'm _guessing you lied when you said you were a big fan of Bogart," Darcy teased.

Elizabeth gasped in mock indignation. "How dare you, sir! You would have everyone doubt everything I say!"

Darcy didn't respond, he simply took her hand and led her off the dance floor and towards the double doors that led to the rest of the house. Elizabeth allowed him to pull her along. She turned back to look at the room once more and wondered if the owners of Netherfield had ever considered using it a wedding venue. She smirked at the thought of Caroline Bingley being at all connected with an endeavor like that. As she continued along that amusing train of thought, Darcy led her through the doors and towards the nearest closed one.

"The coat closet, Will, really?" Elizabeth giggled against his neck, in spite of her complaint, as he pushed the door open and rushed them both inside. "I'm the coat check girl and you're, well... the random guy who hooks up with her."

"Didn't think we'd make it all the way up to my room." Will murmured as his fingers ran down the side of her temples before stopping at her jaw. He gently tipped her chin up before connecting their lips together.

Elizabeth was not at all affected by alcohol this time. She was fully aware and sober, and she responded eagerly to his attentions.

"Still busy?" Darcy murmured against her lips.

She just moaned slightly in response. "Casual," she gasped once they parted for a second. Darcy continued to bring their lips together, and Elizabeth found herself speaking as they broke apart for air. "It has to be casual. I can't..."

Darcy nodded against her and trailed his other hand up her thigh before resting it in the dip of her waist. "I understand. I can do casual."

His assent was really the only thing that had been holding Elizabeth back, and with that she reared back up and met his lips hungrily.

**A/N: A little late for an author's note, but this _is _my first P&P work. So, please, if you notice any errors (grammatical or otherwise) let me know. I've actually been working on this one for a while, I've got bits and pieces (major plot points and such) done and I'm filling the rest out. **

**BUT the footnotes are: **

**... Actually, I think it'd be fun to have you guys guess. Let's see if anyone knows where the two references are from. The answers will be posted in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Fitzwilliam, huh?" A glint shown in Elizabeth's eyes. She didn't have to say any more for Will to see where she was going with it.

"Yeah," he sighed and settled against the back wall of the closet. "It was my mother's maiden name, and it's the family tradition that the first boy should be named after his mother's maiden name. I was... I used to be really embarrassed about it... before she died, of course."

Almost immediately horror fell on Elizabeth's face. "Oh, Will, I'm so sorry! I had no idea... I mean, I knew that your parents had passed..."

Darcy easily pulled her closer and laughed a little. "I know, Elizabeth. You didn't know. You couldn't have known. Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth edged more towards him, as she was really uncomfortable in the corner of the small coat closet with the hanging clothing pressed against her. She wondered when she'd stopped absolutely loathing him. Did people who hooked up normally have these sorts of conversations?

"I was wondering why Caroline calls you Fitzy," Elizabeth murmured softly. Darcy grimaced and Elizabeth let out a laugh.

"I don't know how many times I told her not to call me that," Darcy groaned. "I gave up."

She laughed harder. "Yeah, she doesn't seem like the type to give in."

Darcy simply shook his head and let the subject drop. Elizabeth was beginning to be more and more confused about his character - she'd expected him to immediately disparage Caroline Bingley. Elizabeth normally would have assumed that perhaps Darcy cared about the woman, even if it wasn't in the way Caroline clearly wanted, but she'd seen him around her to know that he tolerated her for Charlie's benefit. Either Darcy did not trust Elizabeth with his true opinions, or he was extremely respectful and wasn't one to speak ill of someone so casually.

They both froze as the sound of people chattering came closer and then drifted further away from the closet.

"We should get back out there," Darcy muttered. He got to his feet and offered his hands to her, which she amusedly took as the entire situation seemed to be particularly ridiculous to her. She'd never had an escapade in someone else's closet during a party before. Will himself stood out to her as part of the amusement with his wild hair that she had raked her hand through over and over until it reached its current state, and the button-up shirt that had ended up half buttoned when she had felt a need to feel his back against her hands. Elizabeth figured that she probably made an equal or more diverting sight - with the top of her dress that Darcy had pulled down to bare her breasts and her tights pulled down to hang from just one of her calves. While he hefted her up on her feet, Elizabeth half-heartedly hoped that her tights hadn't suffered any runs. It was almost February, and the cold would still nip at her bare skin if she was forced to remove them.

She twisted about in an attempt to see where Darcy had thrown her bra when the article materialized in front of her in the culprit's hand. "Thank you," Elizabeth blushed slightly as she took it from him and then righted her panties. She pulled on the bra before pulling up the top of the dress and re-fastening the top button at the nape of her neck. Elizabeth rolled on the tights on before she pulled them up both legs. They looked fine, which she recognized as quite an achievement as Darcy had been quite hurried when he'd pulled them off.

By the time she was tottering on her heels again, Darcy had already righted his clothing and was attempting to fix his hair. His actions brought questions as to what _her _hair looked like and she knew she was going to have to find a bathroom nearby.

"I'm going to go out first," Elizabeth murmured. "Wait a couple moments and then go, okay?"

Darcy simply nodded and pulled her in for a final kiss.

"Okay," Elizabeth breathed out. "Um, I'll see you later."

Before she could stop and think on her awkward goodbye, Elizabeth had exited the closet and begin to head towards the bathroom she normally used whenever she came to Netherfield. They were further away from the party, but Elizabeth believed to be a safe bet as the party guests were less likely to be near it.

Once her hair was as presentable as possible, Elizabeth stepped back into the party and searched for Charlotte. She found her easily - her cute plum dress was swaying with her movement as she danced with Richard. On the other side of the dance floor, she spotted both Charlie and Darcy surrounded by the Bennet clan and she groaned. Elizabeth smiled politely at Charlie's friends and family as she stepped around them on her way to the other side.

"Meryton is perfectly entertaining - the same as the city, I'd bet," Elizabeth almost face-palmed at her mother's state. From virtually everyone's expressions, it was clear her mother had misinterpreted some comment or another.

"I'm sure, ma'am," Darcy replied with a stony expression. His tone was polite, but his entire demeanor was bordering on uncivil. How long _had _she been gone? "I meant no offense, I was just wondering if Charles missed the theatre and the constant events going on in the city."

Her mother flushed, probably with indignation. "Well, we have plenty of events going on here, as well."

"Mother," Elizabeth interrupted, with visible exasperation.

"Lizzy," Her mother appeared to give her a shrug, but the movement was muddled by the trembling of her entire body and the champagne flute in her hand. She was clearly still enraged and was apparently holding back.

Her father stepped in and said, "Perhaps, you young people should take advantage of the night. Lizzy, I've only seen you dance once! Go on, all of you."

Elizabeth was mildly surprised to see her father cut in with a comment that make things worse, as her mother wasn't very good at picking up a sarcastic tone or the subtle digs that her father usually made in relation to her intelligence. Bingley seemed to have ignored the unpleasant exchange and he enthusiastically asked Jane to dance. Elizabeth didn't even have to glance at her sister to know how she had responded. Darcy seemed to take in a few breaths before he dared to look at her.

With the slight raise of an eyebrow, Elizabeth dared him to ask her to dance. Darcy seemed to calm a bit, but just before he could step forward, a slight touch at her elbow caused to turn to her side. Standing there with a wide smile, Richard greeted her parents politely before he asked her to dance. Elizabeth's insides constricted just a little bit - why did she want to dance with Darcy anyway? They'd danced already, and she'd spent the better part of the last hour with him.

Simply nodding, Elizabeth threw one last look at Darcy's face just in time to see his stony expression return.

...

The next morning, Elizabeth's usually messy packing was being done in the middle of the living room floor when she was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Jane poked her blonde-haired head in and then unabashedly glowing smile towards Elizabeth.

"Well, well," Elizabeth teased. "Look what the Charlie brought in."

"Ha, ha, Elizabeth. Truly not your best work." Jane rolled her eyes as she unwrapped her scarf and slid it from her shoulders.

"Right, who cares about my best work. It's yours we're dying to hear about." Elizabeth grinned as Jane's eyes widened comically.

"Elizabeth!" Jane began to blush profusely. "Don't let mom or Lydia or Cat hear you!"

Elizabeth waved off her concerns. "Please, Jane, do you think me so careless? They went to the Lucases bright and early to gossip. I decided to wait for you, Jay."

"We're going to head to the Lucases?" Jane froze her movements as she wondered if she should shed her coat.

"Oh, no. Charlotte is on her way over. We've got to leave today, and she wants to leave around four. So that only leaves a couple of hours, Jay, and I really don't want to spend them hearing Mrs. Lucas attempt to pull every single Charles Bingley related detail out of you!"

"Yes, I can see how torturous that would be for you," Jane scowled in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth laughed and straightened out the throw blanket she had draped over her legs. "Coffee or tea, Jane? Or, ooh, hot chocolate? I'm sure Cat can't live without it, so there's bound to be some..."

Jane sighed and hooked her coat and scarf on the wall-mounted coat rack. "Hot cocoa sounds lovely right now, Lizzy."

Elizabeth got to her feet and led Jane into the kitchen. "This is why men can't help falling in love with you, Jay. You say things like 'hot cocoa sounds lovely.' So, how's the school year going? I heard from dad that you've been having disagreements with some of the other teachers?"

Jane sighed and slumped into a chair at the table. Elizabeth flew around the kitchen as she boiled water and dug around the pantry for the hot cocoa powder. She listened as Jane explained the issue that involved daily reading groups, different grade levels and jaded colleagues.

"I love teaching, Lizzy, I do. But these other teachers make it so hard for me to enjoy it when they don't do their best and when they expect me to pick up the slack!" The flush in Jane's cheeks spread down her neck and chest as she grew more and more agitated. Elizabeth nodded sympathetically. "They place students with very different reading levels in the same groups, huh?"

Jane uncharacteristically groaned quite loudly to show her dissatisfaction. Elizabeth eyed her with part amusement and part concern. There was nothing she could do really, so Elizabeth poured the boil water into two mugs and then carry the steaming cups of hot chocolate over to the table. Jane thanked her in usual sweet way before carrying on with her tale.

The relative peace in the Bennet household dissipated at the sound of the front door opening. The entire family spilled into the house, and with them, the snarky comments of two teenagers and the complaints of their mother.

"Dad," Jane greeted with a smile. She sipped her hot chocolate as their father kissed both of them on the cheek with a sigh.

Jane and Elizabeth shared a quick look right before her mother burst through the doorway. "Oh, Jane! The entire town is abuzz!" Their mother gushed. She hadn't even taken off her bright pink mittens, and her effusions were proving to be quite a distraction for Elizabeth. She reminded Elizabeth of a crossing guard, but instead of having a bright red sign in their hands and a neon green vest her mother had on a bright pink mittens and a light purple coat on.

"Are they, dear?" Their father muttered behind them. Elizabeth scowled slightly down at her cup as she remembered why she tended to avoid going home. By the time she was old enough to understand what was going on, the Bennet household had become almost unbearable for Elizabeth. Then in her junior year of high school, she decided that the best thing she could do was leave. She found a university far enough away from both her parents and attempted to push all thoughts involving her parents' marriage far from her mind.

Elizabeth loved her mother, like all children do. Despite the fact that she tended to embarrass Elizabeth _a lot_, she was her mom. And didn't everyone get embarrassed by their family? Surely Elizabeth wasn't alone in that sentiment. She'd always identified more with her book-loving father, but she wasn't blind. It was clear to anyone with eyes or ears that her father didn't respect her mother at all. In the eyes of the town, this was clear as soon as her mother opened her mouth and her father easily contributed some sort of smart response to it. He loved nothing more than to bask in her ridicule. She knew they'd been in love once, before her father had truly gotten to know her mother and by the time he had Jane was already on the way. They were quickly married, and the next twenty or so years were spent with her mother frequently shrieking and her father hiding in his study. Elizabeth wondered if perhaps her mother had been _made _that way, and if that was the reason she focused so much of her attention her daughters' love lives. Was she living vicariously through them, ensuring that they weren't stuck in a loveless marriage?

"Oh, and Lizzy, really must you always just throw your things about the entire house?" Her mother rolled her eyes at Elizabeth. Elizabeth just smiled into her cup of hot chocolate. "You only came for two days, for god's sake! The living room floor is just _covered_ in your things!"

"Every inch," Her father remarked with marked amusement.

Elizabeth sighed and shared a look with Jane. "Don't worry, mom, Charlotte should be swinging by at any moment. We're heading back to the city."

"Lizzy! So soon? Why, Charles just invited us to dinner tonight!" Fran looked thoughtful for a second before any concern dissipated. "We shall make do, I suppose. I'm sure he won't mind as long as _Jane _is there."

Elizabeth attempted to quell her laughter at Jane's deep blush. If she laughed, it would only encourage her mother more.

Fortunately, the door bell rang and her mother dropped the subject for that moment.

...

Seemingly overnight, the apartment shared by Elizabeth shared with Charlotte went from quiet and cramped, yet weirdly charming and homey, to just overwhelmingly cramped. The nights that Elizabeth didn't have Will over, Charlotte never had any overnight guests. Some evenings the three of them would sit on the duo's old comfy couch and watch re-runs of _Arrested Development_, which Will's cultured-self had never seen. The show was something the two best friends had found early on in college, and it was something they could watch over and over again. Then, Elizabeth and Will would retire to the bedroom or, on rare occasions, Will would head back to his place. It was a strange, yet comforting, routine.

The thing was, Elizabeth _knew_ Charlotte was having some sort of casual relationship with _Billy Collins_, of all people. But she never, ever saw the man enter or leave the apartment. Instead, Charlotte would return early in the morning, or sometimes, would go straight to work from Collins' place. Elizabeth felt a twinge of guilt every time she saw Charlotte returning - Elizabeth had never hesitated in bringing Darcy around. She wondered if she had been too harsh and too blunt about her opinions on Collins. And now, Charlotte was taking a trip with Collins to Boston. Charlotte was going to meet his family, something Elizabeth could not even _begin_ to imagine, and was going to tour the headquarters of the company Collins worked for. The only amusing part of the entire thing had been when Collins had shown up at the apartment with Charlotte and attempted to converse with a stoic Will Darcy, especially after he discovered that his employer the honorable Catherine de Bourgh was Will's aunt.

Still, to Elizabeth, it was obvious that the verbose man was just a placeholder. He was a distraction for Charlotte, who would tease and flirt with Richard Fitzwilliam at every turn. Elizabeth didn't truly approve of this, but she knew she couldn't say much as she herself was seeing a man casually. Although, she wasn't pining for anyone either.

"I'm gonna get some water," Elizabeth murmured to Will, who had settled against her headboard and promptly pulled out a stack of important looking documents. Elizabeth placed her own stack of papers, which were now covered in purple marks, and stood. "You want some?"

"Sure," Will mumbled. "Thanks."

Elizabeth didn't take it personally - weeks ago, she would've. Will hadn't even looked up from his work and her opinion of him had inclined her to think badly of him no matter the situation. Now, the comment she'd overheard still pricked at her but the other things she'd learned had somewhat redeemed him.

She opened the door slowly and stepped out into the hallway as quietly as possible. The lights were on in the living room and kitchen, so she assumed that Charlotte had gotten home sometime after they'd gone to bed. When she stuck her head out to see where Charlotte was, she froze in horror as she saw two entangled bodies on the couch with their clothes shoved up and out of the way. As quietly and as quickly as she had come out, Elizabeth ran back to her room. She slumped against the door and scrunched her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Will asked from his place on the bed. He placed the documents on the night stand and she heard the ruffle of the covers as he stood.

"I'm blind. I am..." Elizabeth shuddered. "I am scarred for life. Is there such a thing as mental bleach? Do I douse my eyes with water, like they do in - in chem labs when they get chemicals in their eyes, or whatever?"

Will laughed nervously and grasped her shoulders. "Elizabeth, what is going on? Why are you suddenly blind?"

"I just saw Collins' ass!" Elizabeth hissed. "God, this is just... I'm just. Going to forget it ever happened. Yup, denial is the solution."

"They're... in – Oh." Will's lips pursed as understanding dawned on him. "Ah, yes, denial might be the way to go."

Elizabeth pulled him against her and tried to smother her giggles against his throat. She felt his stomach tremble and she knew he was hold his own laughter in. The more Elizabeth thought about it, the harder she had to try to smother her laughter. Really, the most inappropriate times to laugh were the funniest. It felt like such a perfect moment for her - to have Darcy in her room and both of them dissolving into hysterics, and for a second she forgot all the things that Darcy had ever said about her and her family.

"That reminds me, Elizabeth," Will started. He pulled away from her and grasped her hand in his. He pulled her on to the bed and then took a seat next to her. Elizabeth eyed warily as he was clearly attempting to figure out a way to tell her something. "I've been meaning to talk to you... about Jane and Charlie."

"What about them?" Elizabeth froze slightly, and her voice lowered. She fully expected him to insult Jane and her family.

Darcy sighed. "I just think that you should warn her about Charlie. Charlie... he comes from an entirely different circle in society where things are... well, they're different. There's different expectations - "

"Darcy, are you seriously trying to tell me that Jane should give up Charlie because we're not _rich_?"

"No, Elizabeth, no. I'm just saying that she should be prepared for what she's up against - the Bingleys are new money and, while Charlie may not be maneuvering his way into elite society, the rest of his family is." Elizabeth's very being wanted to protest at this. What was this? The Gilded Age? Regency England? Did Jane need to have a dowry to get the Bingleys to accept her? "Charlie, too, is... well, he's frequently in and out of love."

"Are you saying..." Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you saying my sister is not good enough for Charlie? Because of our family and our lack of riches? _And _that Charlie will soon move on to someone else?"

Darcy's jaw dropped. "Quite the opposite."

"What? How am I to get that from 'separate them, we must?' " Elizabeth's voice deepened and Darcy rolled his eyes at her ridiculous joke, a clear use of her defense mechanism.

"Okay, first of all, I am not Yoda. Second of all, your impression of me is still terrible. Are all of your impressions this bad? Third of all, you're completely misunderstanding me - _on purpose!_"

"You've seen Star Wars, then." Elizabeth looked satisfied for a moment before she barreled forward. "And you won't distract me with a debate on my skills as an impersonator. I understood you, Darcy. You want me to... you want me to tell my sister to guard her heart? Darcy, she does that quite well all on her own!"

Darcy sighed. "Elizabeth, I'm not saying she should stop seeing him altogether -"

"Something even you could not dictate, Fitzwilliam. Who are you? God?"

"- I am just saying that she should be more careful. Perhaps take her relationship more slowly. Bingley is a a good man. But, he is not the most decisive, and in the nearly fifteen years I've known him, has fallen in love many times."

"I will say nothing, Darcy. I thank you for your advice, but I don't think I need to scare my sister. It's the first time I've seen her like this, Will." Elizabeth's shoulders had straightened, as she almost certainly expected a challenge. Instead of finding one, Darcy chose to at least appear to give in.

"Then I really do hope Bingley proves me wrong." Darcy placed his hand in the dip of her waist, even as her arms remained crossed against her chest. She felt a childish rebuke on her lips, and Elizabeth (quite maturely, something she believed reflected well of her) swallowed her reply and allowed his soft words to relax her shoulders.

Despite his fumbling through the conversation, and his somewhat unintentional insults, Elizabeth knew that he was meant well. He was worried for her sister and his friend. She allowed her arms to drop to her sides, and didn't pull away when Will grasped them with his hands.

...

The temperature in the apartment was, for once, perfect. At one point throughout the night (Elizabeth damn well knew exactly _how_ and _when_, but whatever) her covers had ended up at the foot of the bed, and Will's arm had ended up snug around her waist. The combination of his arm and the early morning sunlight wasn't enough to make her feel too warm, so she happily snuggled into Will's side. As she readjusted and settled into a more comfortable position, a shrill ringtone sounded from her bedside table. She groaned and shoved her face deeper into the mattress and Will's chest as she willed the cell phone to stop ringing.

"_Eliza_-_beth_," Will whined softly. Elizabeth was too tired and too dazed to do anything but smile at how young Will suddenly sounded. She doubted that a completely coherent Will Darcy would ever whine like that. "Your phone's ringing..."

"Let it ring," Elizabeth groaned in response and rubbed her nose into the side of his ribs lightly.

Just a couple of seconds later, the call went to voicemail. She hummed with satisfaction and sighed softly as she tried to go back to sleep. Then a few moments after she'd settled back in, two insistent knocks sounded at her door.

"Damn it!" Elizabeth raised her head slightly and scowled. She grumbled as she got up and threw on Will's discarded shirt and boxers before she reached over to check her cell phone. On the home screen it flashed an unsaved number under the (_1_) _Missed_ _Call_ notification. Elizabeth had drunk dialed the number enough times to threaten bodily harm so she easily recognized George Wickham's phone number. She padded her bare feet out of her bedroom and down the hall to the door. In the closet where she normally stashed shoes and coats, she reached all the way into the back where she knew Mary had placed her baseball bat just that last summer when she'd spent some time with her and Charlotte. Swinging it on to her shoulder, Elizabeth opened the door to the apartment ready to swing the bat if her ex-fiancé had dared to show up at her place.

It wasn't George Wickham. In her sleepy daze, she had the bat positioned to swing (or so she thought, she'd never been all that athletic in the traditional way and baseball had never been a sport she enjoyed) when she heard a yelp. At her door, at 7 in the morning on a Saturday, was Richard Fitzwilliam. He stared at her with trepidation and she let her arm relax as she let out a breath.

"Dick, what the hell?" Elizabeth grumbled as she easily threw the bat back into the closet and closed the door. She almost laughed when his eyes narrowed at the nickname. Richards _were_ called Dicks, but the nickname was something Charlie had taken to calling Will's cousin when Richard would not stop teasing him about Jane.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You almost beat me with a bat. And I prefer Rick," Richard replied, incredulously. Clearly, he was still suffering from shock.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Anyway, come on in," Elizabeth gestured towards her tiny living room and then shut the door behind him. "What's up? What're you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

Elizabeth let out a yawn as Richard took a seat on her plum loveseat. "Ungodly hour? It's 7am."

Elizabeth threw him a look over her shoulder as she stepped into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine. There was no way she was going back to sleep now. "On a Saturday, you weirdo. So, yes, it's an ungodly hour. Not all of us are military trained. You want coffee?"

"No, thanks, I already had a cup this morning." Richard called out.

Elizabeth bit back the urge to reply with 'it's _still_ morning!' She figured Richard had to have good reason to show up to her place at such an early hour and devolving into that debate would help no one. Perhaps he was looking for Will? Or Charlotte? Elizabeth knew her friend had developed a gigantic crush on Richard, and Elizabeth thought that maybe he'd taken an interest in her now too. Too bad she had just hopped on a plane to Boston with Creepy Collins, Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought.

She sighed as she poured the coffee grounds into the machine before popping back into the living room to take a seat on her creme couch. Richard seemed uncomfortable, which struck her as incredibly strange as he seemed like the type of guy who'd never be awkward. Before she could think of what to say, Richard blurted out: "Is that... Isn't that the shirt Darcy was wearing last night?"

Elizabeth's cheeks burned, but she didn't answer as her cell phone went off again. It was loud, even from its place in her room. She also heard Will's groan and she shot Richard an uneasy glance. Was she supposed to hide her… thing with Darcy? Elizabeth had figured that Will had clued his cousin into what they'd been doing. From his expression it was clear that he didn't know, and for some reason the thought of Will purposely hiding their arrangement irritated her. Still she pushed that down, after all, hadn't she adamant about keeping people (apart from Charlotte, who would know anyway considering they were roommates) from finding out?

"Elizabeth, phone!" Will called out, his voice still laden with sleep.

Richard had stiffened in his seat as he took in the signs that they weren't alone.

"Be right there!" Elizabeth called back. She shot Richard an apologetic smile as she bounced off the couch and down the hall. If the caller was Wickham she had no intention of answering, but she also wanted to warn Will of who was in her living room.

She glanced at the caller and rolled her eyes before sending the call straight to voicemail. She leaned over the bed and shook Will's arm lightly. "Will," she whispered. "Will!"

"What? What's going on?" He asked blearily before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She knew it hadn't worked completely as his eyes were still looking a little distracted, but he really had no time to awaken at his own pace.

Elizabeth kneeled on her bed to lean closer and whispered, "Richard's in the living room."

Will nodded slowly as he processed what she'd said. He fingered the edge of his navy button up shirt with a soft smile. He let out a final sigh as he sat up and stretched languidly.

"Coffee?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up when she remembered that Richard was out there sitting alone, probably feeling the rare pinpricks of discomfort.

"Yes, please." Will replied softly as he stood, in all his glory as he searched for something to wear. He settled on the pair of slacks he'd been wearing the previous night. "This'll have to do."

"I have, um, another t-shirt, if you want. It's yours, too. Or - actually, I could change." Elizabeth laughed slightly and figured she was a little slow on the uptake due to the early morning call she'd received. Before she could step towards her dresser, Will said, "I'll take the shirt, Elizabeth. You don't have to change."

Elizabeth shrugged and pointed to the drawer where she kept her pajamas before making her way back out.

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

Richard waved it off and stood. "It's really no problem. I'm really sorry - to have intruded. I should've called."

"Oh, please. Don't worry about it." Elizabeth was waving off his concerns just as Will sauntered out of her bedroom looking almost impeccable. Elizabeth scrunched her face at the sight of seeing him look so well put together when she looked like she'd just gotten run over. It made her feel better to see his wavy hair just shoved away from his forehead. It seemed that even the perfect Will Darcy couldn't control the wild bedhead without help.

"Richard," Will greeted with a smile.

Richard seemed to be defrost ever so slightly at the sight of his cousin. He still moved in stilted movements and Elizabeth wondered what had him so flustered. "Will! Good morning."

She shot them weird looks before the click of the coffee machine had her practically skipping to the kitchen and moaning with relief at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She heard Will laugh lightly and explain that Elizabeth loved her morning coffee.

By the time Elizabeth had finished preparing two cups of coffee, Will had ventured into the kitchen alone. "Where's Richard?"

"He left," Will shrugged and mumbled a thank you as he took his mug. "So strange, really."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and hopped up on the counter before grasping her mug. "Did he say why he stopped by?"

Will shook his head, but his eyes were unfocused. He was considering something.

Elizabeth hummed. "I wonder if he stopped by to see Charlotte. It would explain why he left so suddenly. She wasn't here so he left."

Will looked dubious. He'd noticed some of his cousin's strange behavior, and he'd be willing to bet that Richard _had_ come to see a girl - it just wasn't Charlotte. He fidgeted for a second as he considered whether this was something he should bring up to Elizabeth. Did he want her to see Richard as an option? As a rival for her affections? No, obviously not. But keeping it from her seemed worse - like he was keeping her hidden, locked away in some tower away from any other interested men.

Will cleared his throat before leaning on the counter next to her legs. "I'm not sure if it's Charlotte he's interested in."

Elizabeth choked slightly on her coffee. She sputtered for a second and he grimaced at her. Damn, he could've waited a couple of seconds before blurting that out. "Sorry," he patted her back soothingly as she coughed slightly.

"Jeez, Will," Elizabeth laughed slightly. "Next time you attempt to tease me, can you wait 'til I'm done swallowing?"

Will gave her a pointed look and Elizabeth sighed. She wasn't stupid - she'd noticed. She'd hoped she was wrong, but the signs had been there. "I know, okay?" She rolled her eyes slightly. "I feel terrible."

Darcy furrowed his eyebrows. She was turning someone down, but who? "Why?"

"Charlotte _so_ obviously likes him, and I thought that befriending him and you know... kind of pushing them together would..." Elizabeth groaned and let her head fall back against the kitchen cabinets. "I'm no better than my match-making mother!"

Will laughed, "You're not quite that far, don't worry."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I guess I understand why Charlotte's been seeing Billy Collins, of all people, now."

Will shrugged before maneuvering himself to stand in between her parted legs. "He's not a bad guy, not really."

Elizabeth nodded and set her mug down beside her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so very tall that with her perched on the counter they were at eye-level. A truly interesting piece of new information, Elizabeth noted, and that would prove to be useful no doubt. "Enough of Billy Collins, what are your plans for today?"

She would've rolled her eyes at the trademark Will Darcy smug smirk that bloomed at her question before he set his mug aside. His hands traveled up her bare thighs and then settled at her hips. "What did you have in mind? Anything... in particular?"

He'd breathed out the last two words and as their lips met, and all Elizabeth could do was hope that they wouldn't be interrupted by anything else.

**A/N: So, I'm not really sure how long this fic is going to be. Probably around 10-12 chapters, so nothing super long. Anyways! Last chapters references were: (1) - _Haunting of Hill House_ \- I recently re-watched the series, and the quote from Olivia was just as heart-breaking as it was the first time I watched it. (2) - _How I Met Your Mother - _This is a reference to Ted Mosby's quote from one of his college flashbacks where Marshall asks if he lives in Ohio. To this, Ted responds: "Alright, first of all, my _parents _live in Ohio. I live in the moment."**

**b&m**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"So," Elizabeth started as she swallowed a gulp of her latte. "I had my weekly FaceTime call with Jane last night."

Charlotte glanced up from the screen of her phone with a smile. _God, could Billy Collins really have caused _that_?_ Elizabeth was tempted to check just who Charlotte was texting so early on a Sunday morning. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and she mentioned that...," Elizabeth hesitated slightly as she wondered whether Jane would be upset for talking about something so personal without her present. Elizabeth pushed forward anyway as she considered Jane's own friendship with Charlotte. "She mentioned that her and Charlie haven't had sex in three weeks. And a half. She's not sure what's wrong exactly, but she thinks something is wrong."

Charlotte hummed. "She told me, too. I told her her best bet was talking to him about it, figuring out what's wrong... I really couldn't have said much more. With Charlie living in Meryton for what - five months, now? I haven't seen him that often, and when we do get together we don't talk like that."

Elizabeth nodded. "I couldn't tell her much more either. But it got me thinking - what if Jane's having too little sex and I'm having too much of it?"

Charlotte snickered lightly as she took a sip of her coffee. "Is there such a thing?"

"This is serious, Charlotte!" Elizabeth protested. "I've had more sex – regularly – in the last five months than in the last ten years!"

Charlotte nodded. "Liz, I live with you. I know you and Will go at it like bunnies."

Charlotte had wanted to tease Elizabeth by adding that Will Darcy's name should be on the lease now since he practically lived at their apartment, and that he also probably could not remember what his own place looked like. Elizabeth was clearly in a weird in-between phase where denial was her mind state of choice. Saying something about the seriousness of her thing with Will Darcy, and how different it was to Jane's relationship with Charlie, would cause her to run as fast as possible.

"Char," Elizabeth groaned. "I told you, I'm serious! Do you think it's too much? Will and I… we're not dating, should we…? I'm just not sure it's normal, 's all."

Charlotte sighed and placed her phone on the table. "Lizzy, there is no right or wrong amount of sex. Unless it's... you know, related to a health issue. Or comfort issue. If you're having fun, which I believe you are," Charlotte raised a perfectly trimmed brow (Elizabeth noted this in disbelief – she usually had to beg and plead Charlotte to allow her to pluck them) and Elizabeth blushed uncharacteristically, "then you're fine. More than fine."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as her cheeks burned. "Yeah, okay. I guess. Shall we go see some books?"

They'd stopped for a brief coffee before heading over to Elizabeth's favorite small used bookstore. While Elizabeth had a somewhat overwhelming amount of reading material to get through daily, there were things she'd always love about a bookstore. The smell of old books, the delightful and interesting editions she'd find... She really disliked the experience of eBooks - there was nothing like running her fingers on the spine of a book and finding it creased. It made her feel connected - knowing that someone else had been interested in the book just like she had.

Elizabeth half-heartedly browsed the shelves as she mulled over her sudden issue with Darcy. Was Charlotte right? Why was her gut telling her that there was something more? Something deeper? Did that make it wrong? As the thought popped into her head, Elizabeth resolved to speak about it with Darcy. They'd set boundaries - rules - and this would blow over.

That evening, Will had barely discarded his jacket before Elizabeth could wait no longer. To her surprise, and slight mortification, she blurted out: "Do you think we have too much sex?"

Will froze for a moment in his place next to the couch with his jacket hanging from his fingers as he had been about to drape it over the loveseat before taking a seat next to her. An amused glint sparkled at her and Elizabeth wanted to shake him. "Charlotte's gone, huh?"

"She's at Collins' for the night," Elizabeth confirmed. Will recovered his form well enough to take a seat next to her. Elizabeth waited a few moments and then she dug her finger into Will's side. "But answer the question!"

Will squirmed at the intrusion and grabbed her hand in his. He squeezed. In any other situation, Elizabeth would have laughed at the surprise she received for the poking. "No, I think we are perfectly normal. Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth sighed. Was she about to discuss Jane's sex life with Will? _Well, and Charlie's... _"I had my weekly call with Jane."

Understanding dawned on Will. "Right. Her and Charlie are having problems."

Narrowing her eyes, she kept her reply vague. "I suppose they are."

"Elizabeth, we shouldn't..." Will sighed. "He's my best friend, Elizabeth. I can't betray his confidence like that."

"She's my _sister!" _Elizabeth huffed before she smoothed her hair back. "And anyways, I would never expect you to do that. I get it."

Will smiled at her consideration before she dug out the remote from in between the cushions. She held it out for him without thinking, knowing that he would choose the next episode of _Game of Thrones_. Elizabeth hopped up from the couch and cheerfully asked if he preferred potato chips or popcorn. Will always found it amusing to peek into Elizabeth and Charlotte's kitchen cabinets. Over his time with Elizabeth, he'd learned that she had an incredible sweet tooth while Charlotte preferred savory and salty snacks. That meant that their grocery shopping tended to fill the cabinets with wildly different things. Knowing that Elizabeth would mix the popcorn with m&ms or whatever candy she could find, he chose popcorn.

On the coffee table there was a stack of the usual doodle-covered daily editions of _The New York Times_ Elizabeth insisted on keeping a print subscription to. Will had secretly theorized she had been put under some sort of brain surgery that had caused such diversions in her personality - one half of her was more like a 65 year old man and the other was a 10 year old girl. After several weeks of watching the newspaper on the coffee table, Will had finally manned up and asked. Elizabeth had simply smiled, somewhat sadly, and said: "It reminds me of my father. He hardly ever reads the newspaper, mind you, but he really enjoys the crossword."

"Of course," Will had murmured. Really, he should have seen that coming. Thomas Bennet was notorious in his recently expanded group of friends. Even Charlie, a relatively easy going and amiable guy, had found it hard to get along with the man. Charlie had often mentioned how Mr. Bennet always looked as if he were making fun of him, a fault that Elizabeth had easily admitted to in the past so Will figured that Mr. Bennet probably _was_, and how he never seemed to step out of his office. His _home _office. Will Darcy had grimaced at that - the late George Darcy had been an understanding, kind father. His friends had always found it unusual given the nature of society of the upper class. Will himself had never realized it until his mother had passed away when he was 13, and his father retreated into himself without thinking of his teenage son and his kid daughter. Then he himself had gone through it when his father suffered a heart attack when he was 21. It took weeks and a crying Georgiana to get him out of his self-pity.

"I like to read the news, though." Elizabeth had hummed and quietly admitted, "I _do _enjoy doing the crossword puzzle... and texting my dad to tease him about finishing it before he can."

Elizabeth seemed to be constantly plagued by her opinions on her own family.

He was broken out of his reverie when Elizabeth handed him the bowl of popcorn mixed with m&ms, and then pulled the blanket that had been resting on the back of the couch. She slumped into the seat next to his, shook off her flip flops, brought her legs under her and pulled the blanket both of their legs before she snuggled into his side. Will didn't blink at her actions - he'd gotten used to Elizabeth's habits and so, in a habit _he'd_ developed, he placed the bowl of popcorn in the middle of them and then draped his arm around her.

...

That following Monday, Elizabeth was tired and irritated. A manuscript she had noted as having a lot of potential was discarded without even a glance by her supervisor. Elizabeth had long resolved to put things like that aside, but every time it happened she couldn't help but feel outraged on behalf of the author. Then, to make matters worse, a spring shower had completely surprised her on her way home and caught her without the protection of an umbrella. The relatively short walk from the subway to her apartment had been enough to bury a cold feeling deep in her bones that she felt would not go away even if she took a boiling hot shower. So, when she trudged up to apartment, Elizabeth was not at all in the right state of mind. The shock of seeing George Wickham leaning against the wall of her apartment with his tousled blond hair and his hazel green eyes glinting at her in a way that had previously been charmingly certainly did not help. The outrage from her experience at work quickly turned into outrage over the young girl she'd caught Wickham with and anger at having ever trusted him.

"You," She growled. "You dare show up at my place like this?"

"Babe," George sighed as he rose to his full height. "C'mon, don't you think you've made me suffer enough? I've given you space, but you don't return my calls or texts! Can we please just forget what happened?"

Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Excuse me? You expect me to believe that all this time you've been giving me space? What happened, George? Did your plans fall through? Are there no more women willing to warm your bed at night? George, you know what, I'll tell you what I told you months ago –_ go fuck yourself_!"

"Don't do this, Lizzy," George's eyes had hardened. He was no longer attempting to appear as if he was contrite. "We can still get married, we can forget everything that's happened. You know you always enjoyed yourself when you were with me."

Elizabeth's rage reached new heights. Her fists balled at her sides and she forced herself to keep from swinging one. "You're disgusting, Wickham. Truly a deplorable human being. The engagement was a sham and you know it. You caught me by surprise and in front of my family – in front of my _mother_, knowing exactly how I would react. I believe I enjoyed myself most when I finally shook off your slimy hands off me."

"You mean metaphorically, of course, and even that is an exaggeration." Wickham's eyes flickered slightly above her before a predatory grin bloomed on his face. "Physically, you never could deny my _slimy_ hands – "

Her leather work bag fell down her arm as she made to swing her fist. Elizabeth wanted to slap or punch him so badly – anything to wipe that satisfied smirk off his face. Before she could even move into motion, a tall familiar figure strode past her and shoved Wickham against the wall. Elizabeth could hardly contain her shock at seeing Will holding Wickham by his throat.

"Darcy," Wickham choked out. "Nice to see you again. Not the reunion I imagined, but then… you've always liked what's mine."

Shifting a single leg, Darcy brought up a swift knee into Wickham's torso. Wickham slid further down the wall as he groaned in pain, and Will threw a single glance at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, go inside."

Despite her general contrarian nature and overall displeasure at obeying any of Will Darcy's demands without protest, she was too shocked by Wickham's words to do much but gather her bag and dig out her keys. She was inside her apartment, shaking like a leaf, when she heard a stumble and another deep groan out in the hall.

She had numbly made her way to her room and had shed her drenched button-up, her navy pencil skirt, and her kitten heels when she heard her front door open. Had she forgotten to close the door? Elizabeth groaned as another shiver went through her. Not having all of her sense knocked out of her, Elizabeth grabbed her white robe off the chair she'd draped it over just that morning. She'd just wrapped it around her when Will stepped into view.

It wasn't the Will she'd come to know. His haughty expression of a mixture of disdain and anger reminded her of the Will she'd met at Bingley's 'Friendsgiving.' Elizabeth steeled herself and forced herself not to wilt into her robe. What did her father always say? _Let your courage rise at any attempt of intimidation._

"Did you sleep with him?" His gruff and low voice were accompanied by a darkening of his eyes.

Elizabeth recoiled slightly. She was unsure why Darcy was interrogated her this way and on that particular subject. Was she to be surprised at everything? She'd never hated surprises more. Still, her voice was even when she answered. "Yes."

"When?" Darcy practically growled out the question as he began to pace.

Elizabeth now looked on incredulously. The man had been with her for nearly all of her free time, and yet he believed she would have time to have something going on with Wickham? "Months ago. Last time was back in September. He was attempting to convince me to stay engaged to him, I believe. What exactly are you interrogating me for?"

"You were engaged to that – to that scum?" Darcy swallowed as he breathed heavily. His pacing ceased as he stopped to see her reaction.

"Unfortunately," Elizabeth muttered as she fingered the sash she'd tied around her waist.

"I'm assuming he said many offensive things to you. I admit I only arrived at the very end. And he'd clearly pointed his remarks at me, then." Elizabeth's gaze fell to her hands and she felt rather than saw Darcy's arms as he pulled her into his embrace. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my actions. I'm sorry for what I… implied. I'm sorry for what that degenerate may have said to you."

Elizabeth allowed Darcy to hold her even as her mind flew to what Wickham had said. Wickham had always been friendly and kind towards her – that was why she had procrastinated on ending her engagement for so long. They had dated before and she had enjoyed his company. He was charming and attractive. She had deemed him harmless, so she had accepted to go on a couple dates. Then, after only dating him for six months, she found herself engaged. After having sworn to never marry and end up like her parents, she found herself in an engagement with a man she felt nothing more than friendship for. She'd often told Jane that only the deepest of loves could ever move her to do such a thing, and so she had, at first, been completely resolved to break the engagement as soon as possible. However, he'd been 'busy' for two weeks and her determination had dissolved into uncertainty. By that point, her endless analysis of her feelings had led her to consider marrying him. They liked each other well enough – he was funny, friendly, and was decent in bed. Would being his wife be such a chore? To her, it had sounded like a better marriage than her parents. Not to mention the fact that her mother had probably told the entire state of Connecticut of her so-called 'engagement' by then. Charlotte, on the other hand, had quickly disapproved and had asked Elizabeth if she had lost her mind.

Now, Elizabeth felt more foolish. Clearly even she had been taken in by George Wickham. Whenever she thought of the girl she'd caught Wickham with she reasoned that the girl had been lured into his place with sweet words, or perhaps lies about his age. It was obvious that neither of them had known who George Wickham truly was or what he was capable of.

The next afternoon, Charlotte returned to their apartment. She'd immediately noticed Elizabeth's sullen and silent mood. Elizabeth had ordered take-out, as she had felt no energy to cook anything, and been shoveling pieces of broccoli in her mouth when Charlotte popped into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth?" Charlotte called, quietly. "Lizzy, hon, are you okay?"

Elizabeth plopped her take-out box down on the table and then pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. "No. No, I'm not. Charlotte, Wickham showed up at our door yesterday."

Charlotte gasped, but Elizabeth did not remove her hands and did not give her enough time to respond.

"He said - he said all of these horrible things, Char. I really did not know him at all. Will showed up and," Elizabeth took a steadying breath. "just launched himself at him. They knew each other, Char! Then, I came inside and Will began to - to question me about Wickham. He asked if I slept with Wickham and when..."

Charlotte had slid into a chair and wrapped her arms around her best friend before she'd finished. "Oh, Lizzy, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth stayed silent as Charlotte began to rub her back soothingly. Wickham and everything he'd said had taken a backseat after she'd slept. When she'd woken up, all she could think about was what Darcy had said. Why had he cared? They'd agreed to do casual. Then, she began to think about what had been happening for the past few months. She had remembered her thoughts from the previous day, her objections to Darcy's questions, and how she had admitted that most of her free time was now spent with Darcy. She spent more time with Darcy than she had ever spent with Wickham, and they'd been _engaged_. It had been an engagement in name only, but still.

There was a firm knock on the door, and Charlotte sighed as she detangled herself from Elizabeth. Elizabeth lifted her gaze only when she heard murmurs at the door and then heard it close. In her kitchen doorway, a disheveled Will Darcy was shifting in place, as if unsure of what to do next. Charlotte popped her head in behind him only to say, "I'm going to Billy's to give you two room to talk."

Before Elizabeth could protest, Charlotte had already escaped the apartment and left them alone. For second, Elizabeth fidgeted with the chopsticks she had in her hands before she stuck them in the take-out container and then stood.

"Elizabeth," Darcy called softly as she walked past him into the living room. "Let's sit - we need to talk."

"Yeah, I figured." Elizabeth could taste bitterness in her tone. She wanted this ugliness to be over. She was never good with break-ups.

Darcy turned but did not join her on the couch. "Elizabeth... I'm needed in Europe. I've got to go oversee some business in London. I want you to come with me."

Elizabeth froze. _Europe? _Had she missed something? Was she dreaming? "I'm sorry, what?"

"Come with me," Darcy repeated softly. "I shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks - everything else I should be able to finish up from here. Join me for a week or two."

Part of Elizabeth - the selfish, immature part - wanted to say yes. She'd never been to any part of Europe, and she wanted to go see all the places she'd read and learned about. The other part of her immediately squashed the idea. She couldn't afford it - not now, at least. She'd just started her position at the publishing house a couple of months ago, and her undergrad debt was not going to be paid off any time soon. Plus, it was too soon. She'd never get a decently priced flight and all the arrangements... and then there was Jane. Sweet, kind Jane who had called Elizabeth several times the previous night.

"I can't," Elizabeth stated simply. "The flights, the stay, the vacation... it's too soon. And, Jane... her and Charlie - she needs me."

Darcy shook his head. "All of that - I'll take care of it. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"I can't go." Elizabeth repeated.

Darcy sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Look, Charlie's planning to head to Boston. He got a job offer and he took it."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt like the worst sister in the world. She had put off calling Jane because of the usual shit that came with Wickham and what she'd been avoiding with Darcy. "Jane," Elizabeth breathed and stood before patting her jean pockets absent-mindedly.

"She's - Charlie is moving to Boston. Alone," Darcy got out. He seemed to swallow heavily and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she took in he began to pace. He was nervous - an emotion that Elizabeth had attributed to him rarely. Fitzwilliam Darcy did not get _nervous_. Fitzwilliam Darcy was self-assured to the point of reaching arrogance. _That _was the Darcy she knew. Not the hair-messing, nervously-pacing Darcy who was having trouble forming sentences.

"Is he?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat rhetorically. She wanted him to speak, to explain his behavior.

Darcy stopped mid-step as if he realized what he was doing was not in his normal behavior and sighed. "Yes, he is going alone. It's not just that... he's not returning to Netherfield."

"Ever?" Elizabeth furrowed her brows. "You mean, he's... he's not asking Jane to go with him. They're breaking up? Then, why... why are you so nervous? Did _you _have something to do with it?"

"I did." Darcy replied evenly. His spine straightened, as if he expected Elizabeth to just accept whatever action he'd taken. "I advised him to go to Boston - I told him to get some space."

Elizabeth's jaw slacked. _The nerve! _"And how did you arrive at this decision? Did you consult with the other person involved or did you two just inform her of her decision?"

Darcy sighed and rubbed his right temple. "During our meeting, I had the feeling something was wrong with Charlie... I could not leave him in Meryton if he was unsure of his or your sister's affection. I told him the best thing he could do was to get his head together - alone and in a neutral place."

"You destroyed my sister's happiness because of a _hunch_?" Elizabeth's entire being trembled with fury. "Darcy, she _loves _him! Are her feelings completely irrelevant to you? Are they just meaningless things you had to go through the trouble of dealing with?"

"Elizabeth, no." Darcy protested.

"You told Bingley to leave. You told Bingley to... to get some 'space'," Elizabeth spat out the word. "Do you deny it?"

"No." Darcy straightened. "I don't. But Elizabeth, I did it for them! For Charles _and_ Jane!"

"Oh, how grand of you!" Elizabeth let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm sure they're both so grateful."

"So, that's it?" Darcy's features were now hardening, with his eyes showing how hurt and angry he was. "It's a no to Europe, it's a no to me."

"Really, was any other answer possible? It's my sister, Darcy, it's _Jane_. You know what she means to me. I can't leave her now. Moreover," Elizabeth swallowed as she gathered her courage. "I think this shows it's time to end this. It's gotten... it's gotten away from us - we said casual and somehow skipped all the way to trips to Europe. I'm not some _mistress_ you can just drag all around the world, so your bed is never cold at night. If you mean for me to more than that..."

"Elizabeth, no. I _love_ you. Whole-heartedly. My love for you was something I wrestled with for months, my attraction to you was something I fought since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"That's just it! You're so... so proud! Even while declaring yourself! And disdainful of my family, my situation in life, of me! You think it gratifies me to hear just how much you had to 'overlook' in order for you to arrive at this conclusion? I'm sure this may come as a surprise, seeing as I'm sure you've never been denied anything in your Billionaire Charmed Life," Elizabeth was now no longer thinking clearly. She felt woozy, and yet relieved, as she aired what she'd been feeling for months.

"Charmed life? Charmed life," Will chuckled dryly. "I won't deny that money has certainly made my life easier than most, but it doesn't guarantee _happiness_, Elizabeth, as you've just proven."

Elizabeth felt her rejection fly back at her, and she began to feel a twinge of regret and guilt. She squashed it before she could feel much else while she continued to face off against Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"I can't." Elizabeth stated simply. "I can't be with a man who had to convince himself to be with me. I know what happens then, and I swore to myself that I would _never _end up like my mother. I can't be with the man who helped another break my sister's heart."

"And what about you?" Darcy's body seemed to shake with fury. "You hide behind your jokes and judgments. You were engaged to Wickham because of a single awkward moment for how long exactly? Can you deny that a part of you - no matter how small - found amusement in the ridiculousness of it? Much like your father, I'm sure, if you'd told him the truth of it."

Elizabeth's blood boiled. Her face flushed as the anger swept over her. "How dare you? You have no idea how I felt or feel! And you wonder why I won't drop everything to go to Europe with you! You, with your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, made it a fairly easy decision for me. You, with your so-called _love_," She spat the word as Darcy stopped trembling and just stood stone still a feet away from her. "For me. If this is love... if this is love, then I don't want it."

The next few moments brought everything in focus for Elizabeth. She saw the hurt and anger clearly in Darcy's eyes, and she felt her own shaky breaths shook her body.

"I'm sorry for taking so much of your time," Darcy swallowed and turned towards the door. He opened the door and then paused before taking one last look at her. "I wish you the best, Elizabeth."

The door closed and her vision unfocused. Her thoughts were muddled, and she could barely hear Charlotte when she returned to the apartment. She was drowning.

...

When they'd been small, about five and six respectively, Elizabeth and Jane had often asserted that their sisterly bond was so strong that they were connected in a way that did not require communication.

By that age, five-year-old Elizabeth Bennet had learned how to read a room. She knew when to go into her father's study to read. She knew when to leave her mother alone. When a boy in Jane's first grade class had pulled her braids undone, Elizabeth had known how upset Jane was the second they'd been reunited after school. Jane had apologized after her mother had lectured her for destroying her hard work, and Elizabeth had simply squeezed Jane's equally tiny hand in silent comfort.

A few days after Elizabeth's thing with Darcy was abruptly ended, Elizabeth had barely gotten any sleep at all. She wanted so, so badly to cave. Elizabeth knew she always slept better with Darcy next to her. But caving – caving was heavier now. Caving meant reciprocating feelings and Darcy, he had already… He proclaimed he loved her. That he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. His words haunted her. So, it was really no surprise that she had stayed in that Friday night and had sat in her pajamas to eat ice cream and watch Netflix.

No, the surprise came in the form of a knock at her door.

Without any care to how she might've looked in that moment, Elizabeth answered the door without even so much a glance through the peephole. Standing in the hallway outside her apartment stood Jane Bennet, looking like she had gone without sleep for far longer than Elizabeth.

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth immediately grabbed Jane's arm and brought her into a tight hug. Elizabeth had gotten so wrapped in wallowing in her own drama that she'd forgotten that Jane was also hurting. By the time Jane had gotten settled on to Elizabeth's couch with her own pint of ice cream, fresh new tears had gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Jane sobbed. "He was so – so cold! I felt like I'd gotten slapped, run over, and shot all at the same time. He really – he did not care about me at all. I see that now, and I feel so, so stupid. He said that country life was not for him, which frankly I thought was ridiculous. Meryton is a small town in Connecticut, sure, but it is not the 'country'. He said he was moving to Boston and that he really did not want to be tied down to Meryton. Stupidly," Jane laughed without humor and swiped her hands under her eyes to wipe her tears away. "I informed him that Meryton is only two hours and a half from Boston, and that I would drive that much every day if need be. Clearly, the distance was not the problem. I was. God, Lizzy, I want to take it all back!"

Elizabeth wanted to weep. Darcy had warned her, long ago when they were more enemies than friends, he'd told her that Bingley was flighty, that his love was like the weather – constantly changing. She'd refused to say anything to Jane in fear that she'd retreat and be left broken-hearted. It seemed it'd happened anyway. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

Jane sniffled and carried on. "I thought I knew him, Lizzy. I spent so much time with him, I basically lived with him. My apartment was almost abandoned – it was only used for the days he came for trips here, or to see his family in Boston. I trusted him. He seemed so easy to love, to trust. What had held me back before, it became irrelevant. I was sure he wasn't like Dad, and that I wasn't Mom. Now, I'm not sure if he ever had real feelings for me. Is it possible that I was always a plaything – a distraction?"

Elizabeth was sure Jane had never talked this much – not all at once, anyway, without interruption. She found she liked to hear the stream of Jane's thoughts and feelings. Jane had gone through break-ups before, many more than Elizabeth as Jane had always proclaimed herself to be a hopeless romantic, but this was so obviously different. Her other relationships had been fanciful pastimes with nice, handsome men that provided Jane's heart no threat. "We all thought we knew him, Jay. He's really…" Elizabeth shut her eyes in frustration. "I wish he was here, so I could punch his lights out. He's an asshole, Jane. I'm so, so sorry."

There really wasn't much else for her to say. There really wasn't much else she could say. Elizabeth simply huddled closer to Jane on the couch and let Jane ramble about the many fights she had with Charles Bingley over the last weeks until she ran out of stories. Then, when she ran out of stories, Elizabeth let Jane dissolve into heart-wrenching sobs.

The following Monday morning, Jane headed back to Meryton. She had a first-grade class to teach, but she left looking and feeling much more composed. She still looked slightly gauntly, but she'd stopped tearing up at the mere thought of Charles after that first night. Elizabeth knew her sister, and she knew Jane's spine had become steel.

Elizabeth would have preferred things to be different. She would preferred Charles Bingley to be who they thought he was, and for him and Jane to be happy. Still, Elizabeth was proud of her sister. Jane had cried much over that weekend, but she had gathered herself back up and had looked more determined than Elizabeth had ever seen her. No, the break-up wouldn't have been the way Elizabeth had hoped things would go, but she had a feeling it would be good for Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Jane Bennet had forever been described as everything sweet and kind. She'd been a cheerleader in high school – one of those that cheered because they had a lot of school spirit and were genuinely interested in how their school performed. She was friends with almost everyone. She was serene, while Elizabeth was prone to emotional outbursts.

Elizabeth, as a teenager, had been almost impossible to handle. She abhorred hiding her feelings – any of them – and that usually rendered her as the Bennet sister that people both admired and slightly feared. Her easy, outgoing and open nature was intimidating for some, while endearing to others. Fran Bennet had had such a hard time with her due to the similarities she saw between herself and Elizabeth. While Mrs. Bennet had relegated herself to hiding behind her match-making and her romance dramas, she couldn't help but resent her second eldest for the clear fondness her husband had for her. Any fondness he'd ever had for his wife had evaporated by then – it'd evaporated so quickly that she wondered if it'd ever truly existed – so she'd always found it much easier to be supportive of Jane. Elizabeth had always preferred her father, anyway, so she never questioned her favoritism.

Seeing both of her daughters on a bright Saturday morning at her doorstep, the first visit from Elizabeth where she didn't have to nag her to come, was something she never thought she'd see. Both of her girls were weary with tired eyes and shaky smiles. Mrs. Bennet sighed softly at the sight of a pale Jane Bennet with her blonde hair piled up on her head in bun and pulled her calmest child in for a hug.

That damn Charles Bingley – she'd been so sure he was different.

…

That cloudy and humid Monday afternoon, Elizabeth arrived to find her apartment alone. On the coffee table, Charlotte had dumped the mail they'd gotten before skipping out with Collins. She really hadn't expected to see Charlotte - not after having suddenly gone to Meryton for a family dinner trip that had been extended until Monday morning. Elizabeth threw her bag down next to the couch before slipping off her heels. She dropped on to the couch, slightly uncomfortable in her slightly too-small pencil skirt that she'd borrowed from Jane, before reaching for the mail. Half of it was junk, and the other half were bills. One was a nice envelope with neat writing on the front. Elizabeth's lips drew into a frown slowly as she saw that she didn't recognize the return address and there was no name. She bit her lip as she slowly peeled open the back flap before she brought out several folded leaves of paper.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_Don't be afraid as I am not going to repeat any of the sentiments I put forth last week. I merely want to be able to explain myself to you, fully, and hope you will understand where I am coming from. _

Immediately, Elizabeth dropped her hands into her lap and groaned out loud. She had hoped that she could forget that anything had ever happened – that Darcy had ever happened – until her feelings were so repressed that they hardly mattered any more.

_First, I will explain the situation with Charlie. I feel as if I did not do a good enough job explaining myself before, and so I will take this chance to do so now. Charlie, as I've said, has fallen in love many times. This was no different – Jane was an angel, according to Charlie, and she could do no wrong. She was everything good in the world. Until his sisters got in his head. His sisters have long pushed for him to elevate their positions in society, as I've mentioned, and Jane did not fit into those plans. By the time I'd been made aware, through Caroline's ploy to get him to practice law in Boston instead of Meryton, Charlie was doubting everything he knew. He asked me if I truly believed that Jane cared for him, and I replied that I did not know her very well. I told him that he should trust his own judgment, as he'd spent several months in her company. I repeated some of the points that his sisters had argued, but I restricted myself to point to them as valid points. As I said, I advised him to go if he was unsure about Jane's affection or their future. I am sorry if Jane was hurt by his decision, and my interference. _

_Second, I will explain my connection to Wickham and how I came to know more about your engagement. I grew up with Wickham, as he was my father's godson. By that point, his parents had long squandered their money and my father took it upon himself to ensure that Wickham received a good education. We got along well, and I'll admit that he was one of my best friends up until we left high school to attend Columbia. I'd heard rumors about his habits before, but I had never seen any basis for them. My father himself did not believe them, even after I became convinced that they were all true. See, during our first year of Columbia, Wickham believed that I'd be able to handle his pastimes. During a single night, he dragged me to a seedy backroom of a notorious club for high-stakes gambling. That night I had to settle his debts, so no harm would come to him as he'd been high out of his mind and inattentive to the rounds he'd played. I assured him it would never happen again, and that I would not tolerate nor pay for his indiscretions. A year ago, after a brief trip to London, I returned back to the city after learning that my sister had been secretly paying for a studio apartment. My sister had just turned 16 at the time, and she still lived at home. I showed up at the apartment to find my sister in tears. She had realized all of his lies, and she still cannot bring herself to tell me exactly what happened. She's slowly recovering, but I'm afraid she'll never be the innocent, trusting girl she was before. _

_Third, I am sorry for the accusation I made. I knew the details of your engagement from Bingley. I called him the night I found Wickham in your apartment building and demanded he tell me anything he knew. I had formed my opinion on your father by then, and I'm sorry for the comparison I made. I had no right to comment on a relationship I know nothing about. _

_Again, I wish you all the best. Truly, Elizabeth. _

_F. Darcy_

Elizabeth's hands trembled as she gripped the sides of the letter. The letter was incredibly long, and it was handwritten. If it hadn't been for the subject matter, Elizabeth would have melted at the sight. No one wrote handwritten letters anymore.

She didn't know what to think. She regretted her words, that much was clear. She was angry still, but even she could see that most of her anger was directed at the wrong person. Both Bingley and Darcy had treated Jane's feelings callously, as if her input did not matter, but the brunt of blame should have gone on to Bingley. He was the one who had made the decision and the one who had ultimately hurt Jane. Her chest twinged with slight pain as she thought about Darcy's justification as she realized that perhaps he hadn't deserved her harsh words.

Carefully, Elizabeth refolded the letter back into thirds and slipped it back into the envelope. She pressed her fingers along the seal flap of the envelope and tried not to think more on what she'd just read.

...

That following Thursday was sunny and mild. Elizabeth's walk home was perfect - it was just what she'd needed after the tumultuous past two weeks. On her walk she focused on the bright blue sky, the beautiful mixture of old and new buildings that boxed her in, and the hustle and bustle of the people who passed by her. They all brushed past her with hurried paces, as they certainly had places to be. Her phone remained deep in her bag and she just walked.

Almost too soon after, she's in front of her building. She considered extending the walk to a nearby bodega or a coffee shop, but her flats had started to wreak havoc on her feet and Elizabeth is certain that her couch has begun calling to her. With a sigh, she began to make her way up the stoop only to stop short at the sight of long flowing blonde hair over a gray Columbia sweatshirt. The blonde was inside her building, nervously wringing her hands, and Elizabeth's stomach dropped as she realized that she knew her. She knew this girl - this girl who looked like the apparition of an angel.

Push the door of her building open, Elizabeth tentatively let out a: "Hi. Do you... Are you okay?"

Georgiana Darcy froze in the small hallway. Elizabeth had easily put two and two together (Wickham's ability to afford that studio apartment had become abundantly clear), but it was clear that the girl was extremely nervous. Possibly even terrified.

Elizabeth stuck out her hand and smiled softly. "I'm Elizabeth. I live up in 202B."

Georgiana stared at the proffered hand with widened eyes. Her gaze shot up to Elizabeth's after a few seconds before her hand poked out from the long sleeves to grasp Elizabeth's. "I'm Georgiana. I... I don't live here."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "I figured."

Georgiana seemed taken aback by Elizabeth's friendliness, and Elizabeth decided to step in before the girl ran.

"I know your brother, Georgiana." Elizabeth gave her a smile as she attempted to avoid conjuring up an image of Fitzwilliam Darcy. They were so very different - like light and dark. Georgiana's breath caught audibly and her cheeks began to lose their color. "Easy, easy. Take a deep breath. It's fine - you're fine. Come up with me to my apartment, and we'll talk, yeah?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows slightly in an effort and kept her easy smile in an effort to soothe the girl. Georgiana swallowed once before she nodded. Elizabeth continued down the hall and then made her way up the stairs, all while wondering how Georgiana Darcy had found her to begin with.

_Darcy_, Elizabeth concluded after just a moment of consideration. Still, she remembered his words and she finds it hard to believe that Darcy would be one to encourage his sister to face the woman who destroyed her happiness. She's been so wrong, she's accepted that. Elizabeth finds it impossible to draw conclusions on the man who'd proved that to her.

Her apartment door seemed to glow as they made their way closer. Elizabeth didn't pause as she unlocks it, and didn't ask Georgiana if she was okay. Whatever was happening felt right. Elizabeth had long ago come to the conclusion that certain moments in life were just right, and that it was obvious when they were. She felt like a piece of the puzzle had been placed, with its edges fitting perfectly into the gradually forming picture.

Or, perhaps, it wasn't destiny or fate. The feeling maybe just showed that you were growing and moving on. Either way, relief bloomed in Elizabeth's chest when she stepped through the door and Georgiana Darcy delicately stepped into her apartment for the first time.

...

"He cheated." Georgiana stated simply into Elizabeth's silent apartment.

The two were seated across from each other. Georgiana was sitting rather stiffly on the couch, while Elizabeth reclined against the back of the loveseat. Two untouched steaming cups of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table between them. "Yes, but he and I... It was a mistake."

"That makes two of us," Georgiana snorted and then her eyes widened fractionally. "I - um."

Elizabeth let out a laugh at the teenager who clearly expected to be reprimanded for her comment. "It's okay, really. I'm not exactly prim and proper myself. It's strange, really. I regret George Wickham so thoroughly, and I didn't even care all that much for him."

"You didn't?"

"Nope," Elizabeth popped the 'p' in her response as she grasped her mug. "I don't know why, but he cornered me into an engagement six months after we started dating. He forced my hand, really."

Georgiana looked confused. "How?"

"My mother, she's... well, she's got some strange goals. She's boy crazy like a sixteen year old girl, or a match-making mother from 1897. She would constantly ask if I had a boyfriend, and if I didn't, _why _I didn't. She would try to set me up on blind dates and go tirades about how I wasn't getting any younger." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter that I'm barely twenty-three and not forty."

"My Aunt Catherine is the same way," Georgiana gave her a sympathetic half-smile. "If it wasn't for my brother, she would have already tried to marry me off and increase our '_connections._' Wealth just isn't enough anymore. She wants to our family to be like the Kennedys - practically American royalty."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. Georgiana was sixteen, if that! Early on, she'd dismissed Darcy and his worries. She'd scoffed and wondered how hard his life could really be. It was becoming clear that they really _did _live in different worlds, and she didn't understand his. "Wow, uh, yeah, you win. So, after six months of dating, I decided to try to put a stop to my mother's nagging. I brought him around for dinner with my family, and he charmed the pants off of them."

"Of course," Georgiana murmured as she sipped the hot chocolate slowly.

"He wasted no time. We were barely done with dinner when he got on one knee, in front of my _entire _family, and proposed. My mother and two younger sisters immediately shrieked with delight. I wasn't even really aware of what was happening. He slipped this ring on my finger before I recovered. I was inundated by my family and I decided that it would be better not to make a scene right then - my mother would _never _forgive me - and I resolved to talk to him the next day." Elizabeth laughed humorlessly. "I was worried about his _feelings_. I wanted to spare him the embarrassment."

"And did you break it off then?"

"No." Elizabeth picked at the threads poking out of her floral loveseat. "I lost my mind a little bit."

Georgiana sighed. "He does that."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she chose her words carefully. "My parents' marriage has hardly been a happy one. It's at best been an indifferent one. Wickham was... I thought he was a good man, at least. I'd resigned myself to a life of friendship. At the time, I believed it was the best I could aspire to."

Georgiana nodded quietly. "Will says that our parents were very much in love. I, of course, didn't meet my mother and I hardly remember my father. But most of the marriages I've seen have been those of convenience."

Elizabeth made her way around the coffee table and joined Georgiana on the couch. She brushed her blonde hair from her face before hugging the younger girl. Georgiana stilled for a second before her arms came around Elizabeth's form.

"Do you forgive me?" Elizabeth heard soft sniffles coming from Georgiana and she slowly rubbed the girl's back in an effort to calm her down.

Elizabeth shook her head and then quickly explained before Georgiana could get the wrong idea. "Oh, Georgie, there's nothing to forgive. I am just so sorry that this happened."

Georgiana erupted into sobs and Elizabeth began to hum a melody she vaguely remembered her own mother humming to her whenever she woke up from a nightmare.

...

After a good cry and talk between the two girls, Elizabeth found that they got along really well in spite of their age difference. She'd always attributed her lack of closeness to her younger sisters as a byproduct of their age differences, but even that was being proven false by a Darcy. Georgiana and Elizabeth became attached at the hip as both was attempting to pick up the pieces of their lives and move on. Georgie quickly became a staple around the Bennet-Lucas apartment, with Charlotte easily taking to the girl as well.

Georgie had gone to a dinner with her notoriously demanding Aunt Catherine, who Elizabeth was relieved to hear didn't require her presence as Georgiana's newest friend, when Elizabeth caved. Charlotte was in her room in the middle of throwing an impressive number of things into a pair of suitcases for her short trip to Meryton with Collins, and Elizabeth figured she wouldn't find anything too bad. She could handle this - she just... needed to see him, even if it was a picture. Time had dragged on at first and then another month had passed by in a blink of an eye, and now it was nearing the end of May. Two entire months without him.

The google search didn't take long - Elizabeth hadn't known the Darcys were _that_ important in high society, but she supposed billionaires always were - and a particular headline popped out at her. She hovered over the link before she pressed it with a resounding _pop_, a bit too hard in her uncertainty, and then there he was. Will Darcy was everywhere in Europe, it seemed. The tabloid article was in French, and Elizabeth really had no idea what it said (she'd taken Spanish all through high school and then college) but she knew the topic of the article was the bombshell on his arm. The statuesque blonde was on his arm in every picture - at Hyde Park, at the Louvre, at galas and other black-tie events. Elizabeth snapped her laptop shut and pursed her lips.

Elizabeth's chest burned - she didn't even have the luxury of leaving him an angry and threatening voicemail. This was all her fault. She had no right to be angry over him gallivanting all over Europe with that busty 5'7 model. She was jealous. She was insecure – had she ever looked that good on his arm? No, because she'd never been on his arm.

Elizabeth shoved the laptop aside and sniffled softly as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Liz, what bathing suit should I..." Charlotte trailed off at the sight of the sobbing Elizabeth on the couch and sighed. Charlotte sank into the couch next to her crying best friend.

"Char," Elizabeth whispered. "I think I'm in love with Will Darcy."

Charlotte gathered her up in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Oh, sweetie."

Charlotte wondered how it was possible for two people to have the worst timing possible. Will had known his feelings but had not known Elizabeth enough to tread lightly – her friend had been scarred by her, albeit, brief engagement and the marriage she'd witnessed between her parents. Elizabeth had built walls around herself long ago, walls she'd forgotten were there, and now she'd finally found the way out of them. It was tragic that the reason she'd found the way out had escaped all the way to Europe.

A week later, she was in the middle of watching _Clueless_ and reciting every other line to Georgie, who Elizabeth still couldn't believe had never seen it, when her phone rang. Elizabeth threw an apologetic glance at Georgie was in the middle of shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth as she quickly explained that it was Jane. "Hello?"

"Liz, hey," Jane greeted slowly. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly at the hesitation. "Got a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?" Elizabeth shot another glance at Georgie who had picked up her abandoned phone and was typing furiously. Holding her phone away from her mouth, Elizabeth squeezed her knee. "Be right back, Georgie. I'll go make more popcorn."

"Don't worry about me," Georgie smiled at Elizabeth and waved her phone. Georgie rolled her eyes slightly and Elizabeth's heart sank as she saw Darcy's smiling face on the screen of Georgiana's phone. Georgie paused the movie before swiping her finger across her phone screen. "I've got to answer the call of a sibling, too."

Elizabeth placed the phone back at her ear, just in time to hear: "Liz, are you sure? It sounded like you have someone over."

"Georgie's staying over this weekend." Walking into the kitchen as fast as possible, Elizabeth replied easily before she began to dig through her kitchen cabinets to get another bag of microwavable popcorn. She ripped open the package and stuck it in her microwave.

"Oh," Jane mumbled. "Well, okay, I'll call some other time then – "

Elizabeth cut her off with a quiet laugh. "Jane don't be ridiculous. Georgie needed to take a call too, you're not intruding, I promise."

"I'll still make it quick," Jane asserted. "I was wondering if you'd possibly… if you'd consider letting me stay with you this summer."

In the heaviness of the silence that followed in the moments afterward, Elizabeth understood what Jane hadn't spoken out loud. She could not stand to be one more second in Meryton, not when she got a reminder so often of what had transpired there just a few weeks prior. "Of course," Elizabeth stated after those first few seconds. "Oh, Jane, it's going to be so fun having you here! Charlotte is so busy these days. Speaking of, have you seen her?"

Elizabeth punched in the number of minutes into the microwave and moved further into the kitchen away from the popping noises.

"Yes, her and Billy had dinner at our house last night," Jane answered. "She looked really happy." Jane answered simply.

"Ugh," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know why Charlotte took to Meryton, we all know how Mrs. Lucas and my mother are. Everyone will know five seconds after they step foot in town."

"Lizzy," Jane warned. "Be nice."

"Fine." Elizabeth sighed. "I'm just moody. I haven't seen her much lately."

Jane paused. "I know, Lizzy. But you have to remember who Charlotte is, and what she wants. She's not you. Now, get back to your guest!"

"Fine, fine. I'll try. Good night, Jay," Elizabeth hung up when Jane repeated the sentiment. As she waited for the popcorn to finish, she answered a text she'd gotten hours ago from Richard and one from her mother. Finally, she dumped the popcorn bag into her empty bin and then stepped gingerly back into her living room. She really did not want to interrupt a conversation between Georgie and Darcy. Her chest tightened as she wondered if Georgie had talked about her at all to her brother. Cautiously, she rounded the corner, and saw Georgie cheerfully attempting to throw a single piece of popcorn into her mouth. Elizabeth laughed when she missed her target and hit her nose instead. Georgie grinned at her and tossed her a piece, which Elizabeth valiantly attempted to catch with her mouth and instead caught with her free hand. "How's your brother?"

Georgie sighed, and the smile dimmed slightly. "Ugh, drowning in work. He's fine, I think, but he seems to be purposefully making work for himself. Anyways, he said he's coming back for a week to see me for my birthday next week!"

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the girl and told her she was glad to hear it, before she resumed the movie. She felt guilty for asking – she really had no right to know how Will was doing. Elizabeth mournfully ate her popcorn for the rest of the movie as she berated herself for how woefully transparent she had just been to hissister. Georgie was her friend, not some way to wiggle into Will's life. Elizabeth would set boundaries. She would speak to Georgie about her brother if she wanted to, but she would only speak about him as if he was someone wholly unconnected to her.

Still, she couldn't deny the slight warmth that settled in her bones at hearing news of him.

Charlotte arrived back at their apartment that Sunday with two surprises. The first was the delivery of Jane Bennet – a Jane Bennet Elizabeth could hardly recognize. She was healing, and Jane had taken the typical detour with her hair. Instead of her normal light blonde that fell in one even layer, her hair was now a rich butterscotch blonde color and it fell in her usual waves into several layers. Jane always looked good, but Elizabeth admitted that the decision had been a good one. Of course, Jane was sensible even with her post-break up hair color change. The second surprise was the armful of boxes that Billy Collins marched into their apartment as soon as Elizabeth let them through the door.

"What – Jane?" Elizabeth turned her questioning towards her sister who smiled softly and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. She was afraid to ask why no one was explaining what was happening.

Charlotte stood to the side, awkwardly, before she took Jane's luggage and set somewhere near the couch. "Make yourself at home, Jane. Lizzy, can I talk you? Alone?"

Elizabeth threw one last look towards Jane before she turned to lead Charlotte back to her room. Once inside, Charlotte shut the door carefully and then motioned for Elizabeth to take a seat on the bed. Elizabeth sat reluctantly and waited for Charlotte to explain.

"Liz, I'm engaged." Charlotte let out, without any fanfare.

Elizabeth froze. _Engaged?_ "… To be married?"

"Lizzy," Charlotte kept a steady gaze on her, as if to say: _is there any other sort of engaged?_

She fought hard against all her basic instincts the moment Charlotte had sat her down. But it had taken her by surprise. She'd expected Charlotte to have said something along the lines _"I'm moving in with Billy"_ or "_I'm getting my own place_." Hell, Elizabeth would've sooner expected "_I'm moving back to Connecticut_" before she'd expect that Charlotte would've come back from a weekend trip engaged. Still, Elizabeth had felt the pinpricks of guilt for months now and she knew she'd been a terrible best friend when it came to Charlotte's relationship with Collins. She'd pushed her own opinions on to Charlotte and had even gone as far as to push a man on to her that Elizabeth had thought Charlotte wanted. Even Jane had attempted to rein Elizabeth in.

So, Elizabeth had decided to lock her muscles as she processed what she was hearing. Hurting her best friend was the exact opposite of what Elizabeth wanted to do, and she knew the one way that she could avoid that was to process everything quietly.

Carefully, Elizabeth asked, "And you're 100% sure?"

Charlotte looked guarded and ready, like she was ready for an explosion. She nodded slowly, and Elizabeth felt more and more like a bomb.

"Then, congratulations!" Elizabeth threw her arms around Charlotte and squeezed tightly.

"There's one more thing," Charlotte mumbled against her shoulder. "We're getting married in two weeks and I need a maid-of-honor."

Elizabeth froze in her arms before she squeezed harder. "Yes! Oh my god, Charlotte!" Elizabeth pulled back and appraised Charlotte's tearful eyes and bright smile. "You are asking me, right?"

Charlotte let out a shaky, slightly watery laugh and shook Elizabeth gently. "Of course, silly!"

Their worst fears and guilt dissolved into hugs and tears. Having heard the squeals, Jane knocked softly on the door before opening it slowly. "Has world war three started?"

Elizabeth laughed and wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Ha, ha. I'm not that bad, Jane."

Jane smiled comfortingly before wrapping her arms around them both. "Of course not, Lizzy. You're not bad at all."

Collins watched them from the doorway and decided to give them a few moments. Elizabeth was grateful that he wasn't completely unaware of social cues, and she admitted that with Charlotte's guidance the man could eventually grasp all of them. Her tears abated, and she pulled away from her sister and best friend. "Why two weeks? Isn't that a little… soon?"

Charlotte's brilliant smile did not dampen at Elizabeth's tone, and Elizabeth hoped that Charlotte could not sense her slight disapproval. It was too quick! Charlotte laughed slightly through her remaining tears. "Billy's moving to Boston and I'm going with him. He's very religious, Lizzy. It's the soonest we could marry and still have our family be present. My mother is so angry, though. Who knew she'd been so set on planning a wedding for me?"

Elizabeth laughed. Mrs. Lucas was her mother's best friend for good reason. The two had grown up together, much like Elizabeth and Charlotte, and shared many similar sentiments. "God, the thought of my mother planning my wedding would have pushed me to elope, too!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You guys exaggerate. They are really not that bad…"

Both Charlotte and Elizabeth gave her dubious looks. Elizabeth simply smiled back at Charlotte and repeated something she must've said a million times throughout her life: "You are too good, Jane."

Her attention returned to another part of Charlotte's explanation and tears returned to Elizabeth's eyes. "You're moving to Boston?"

Charlotte sniffled once and nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm ready, Lizzy. I'm ready to have a husband and a - and a family. Don't get me wrong - living with you these past years has been _amazing_, and you're my best friend in the entire world. But, I'm ready to move on to the next stage. And Bill is that next stage. He is."

Elizabeth held her breath before it rushed out. She'd have to be a really horrible, terrible friend to hold any of that against her. She pulled Charlotte back into a hug and let out a giggle. "Who knew you were such a _romantic_?"

"I think we both know who is more romantic out of the two of us." Charlotte shoved her finger into Elizabeth's ribs and she giggled and squirmed away. "I may be getting married, but I'm not the one who chose a career based on my love of dreary English skies and dark and mysterious leading men."

"Shut up, I did not."

"It's good to know nothing's changed between you two," Jane piped and Elizabeth laughed as she could just picture her thinly veiled annoyance that she'd seen throughout the years.

...

The two weeks flew by rather quickly, as every single waking moment seemed to be about Charlotte's wedding. The ceremony was going to be held in Meryton at their local parish with the reception being held in the backyard of Lucas Lodge. The Lucases had run that sleepy inn since before Charlotte was born and had a decent sized backyard. She could see why Charlotte had chosen that location (other than it being her childhood home, of course) as it was lovely with its rosebushes and the wooden gazebo that sat in the middle. When they were little girls, Charlotte and Elizabeth had often pretended to be fairies or valiant knights in that backyard. Both had imagined thick, green vines gripping the sides of the gazebo and had imagined the rose bushes to be forest trees. Part of Elizabeth wanted to cry at those memories – Charlotte and her would never be the same again. Her best friend was moving on, she was getting married and leaving behind the life of cramped apartments, take-out, and early Saturday morning walks to quaint bookstores.

Still, Charlotte knew her well enough to keep her busy. So, for two weeks, Elizabeth would go to work and run countless wedding errands during her hour-lunch. After work, she'd go home to help Charlotte pack her things. Billy Collins, the ever prepared and organized man that he was, had created a schedule for how Charlotte's things should be packed – ordered by how useful the things were, of course. Elizabeth had attempted not to laugh or poke fun at his method that Charlotte, for some reason, had followed the plan practically to the letter in her attempt to be a better friend. The day before her wedding, Charlotte lobbed every single one of her boxes into a moving van and Billy Collins drove it to their new place in Boston. Elizabeth, Georgiena, and Richard would go with Charlotte into Meryton that afternoon and would drive back with Jane in her car.

"Georgie," Elizabeth groaned as the blonde beamed at her from Elizabeth's bedroom floor and then continued digging through her suitcase. The blonde had woken up promptly at 7am, something Elizabeth found strange considering Georgie was 17 and she knew teenagers liked to sleep in. "It's too early. The ceremony's not 'til noon."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lizzy, it is. But as the maid-of-honor aren't you in charge of making sure everything works out?"

"I guess." Elizabeth collapsed down on to her pillow and groaned. "Fine. Fine."

Elizabeth forced herself into the pale blue dress that Charlotte had shoved at her a week before zipping Georgie into her emerald green sundress. She looked radiant in that cheery, ball of sunshine way that reminded Elizabeth of Jane. They made their way down the stairs with their heels in Georgie's black _Jansport_ backpack and sensible flats on their feet.

Jane, being the kind and considerate soul everyone knew her to be, was already happily munching on a piece of toast as the coffee machine made soothing, dripping sounds. "Good morning! There's toast, cereal, eggs… what would you like Georgie? Apart from the usual morning cup of coffee?"

Georgie blushed as she shifted in the strange Bennet kitchen she'd never been in before, and Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Instead of hiding behind Elizabeth like she would have done months ago, Georgie simply nodded and said, "Just toast, please."

The trio didn't sit for fifteen minutes before Elizabeth's phone went off. There were several texts from Collins - _how _he got her number she didn't know - all sent in the last ten seconds and all relating to minute, and even outdated, wedding details that Elizabeth had assumed Charlotte would pass on (a _receiving_ _line_, really, Collins?). Finally after the fifteenth message from Collins, one that actually asked something useful, Elizabeth chugged the rest of her coffee and shoved the rest of the toast into her mouth. "Let's head to Lucas Lodge, Georgie? Or do you want to head over with Jane?"

Georgie followed her example and chugged the rest of her coffee. "I'll come with you, Elizabeth. I have a feeling this is going to be extremely amusing."

Elizabeth's gaze turned to Jane evenly as Jane laughed openly. "Are you two doubting my ability to get this wedding to go off without a hitch?"

"We have plenty of faith in you, Lizzy." Jane gave Elizabeth her usual serene, angelic smile before shooting Georgiana a wink.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Jane Bennet, did you just _wink_? What has New York turned you into? Some sort of _comedian_?"

Georgiana shook her head and giggled as she ushered Elizabeth out. Jane laughed behind them, but Georgie simply stated that they'd never make it out if they didn't leave then.

Elizabeth had turned out to be right. She easily admitted that the wedding was so small and planned at such a rushed pace that there was really very little that could go wrong. That, however, didn't stop her from proudly beaming at her sister and newest teenage friend at the reception.

"Aha! What say you, so-called friends?" Georgi pulled a face at Elizabeth's phrase as Jane rolled her eyes. "It was perfect, admit it!"

"Lizzy, all you did was make sure the bride was _present_. Her mother did everything else!" Jane's eyes glowed in the light of the string lights that Mrs. Long had strong throughout the backyard.

"It could be argued that my job was the most important. Without a bride there'd be no wedding!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Wow, cheap shot."

"You make my sister sound like was she was seconds away from splitting," At the new voices, Elizabeth turned to and moved in closer to Georgiana to face the newcomers.

"Even the steadiest get nervous," Elizabeth replied as soon as she realized who they were.

Richard was smirking at her from above a bottle of beer. He'd lost the suit jacket he'd been wearing earlier, and the top buttons of the crisp navy dress shirt had been undone. At his side, John Lucas was grinning at them with a beer bottle of his own.

Elizabeth blinked once before she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is John Lucas, Charlotte's brother. John, this is Georgiana Darcy. She's Will's sister and Richard's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Georgie smiled politely at John.

Before any of them could say more, Cat had bounced up with Lydia hot on her heels. Slightly out of breath, she shot Georgiana a bright grin. "Georgiana, want to dance?"

"There's not many cute guys here," Lydia rolled her eyes as she swept back her curled brown hair before she continued. "But the music's not half bad."

Georgiana shot an uncertain look at Elizabeth, who gave her a warm smile, before she nodded shyly. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched Georgiana slowly unwind on the dance floor with two girls who were closer to her in age.

As soon as Georgiana left her side, John materialized at her side. Jane fell into conversation with Richard, and Elizabeth turned her attention to John.

"So, Will Darcy's sibling?" John Lucas stole a look at her and Elizabeth's gaze dropped to tip of her black slingback heels she somehow was still wearing.

Elizabeth gave a nod before glancing at Georgie once more. "Yeah, she's really great. She's really sweet and so smart, I forget how young she is sometimes."

"She is something," Richard piped up. Elizabeth mentally thanked Charlotte for inviting Richard. With him present, John wouldn't ask how things were Darcy were. "Lizzy, would you like to dance?"

Elizabeth smiled apologetically. "My feet are killing me, Rick. Raincheck?"

Jane held out her hand and said, "Thank god you said something! Let's go find Georgie's backpack, shall we?"

They linked hands and Elizabeth allowed her sister to pull her towards the table they'd abandoned in favor of standing next to the gazebo. "Thank you."

"No problem, Lizzy." Jane gave her a small before dropping her hand and leaning over to grab the black backpack that was hiding under the round table. "Although I won't be able to help you with the whole bouquet-garter thing. Both look ready to lunge for the garter."

"Oh, I'm ducking." Elizabeth assured her.

**A/N: More choppy than normal. Let me know if you see any mistakes, I'm just trying to get this chapter out there! Also the phrase 'English skies' reminded me of the song 'England Skies' by Shake Shake Go. I listened to it once, and then went right back to listening to Liability by Lorde on repeat. **

**b&m**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 _

Throughout the entire month of July, Georgie took to sleeping over at Elizabeth's a couple nights a week. Elizabeth appreciated the company - Charlotte had taken the entire month off to go off on her honeymoon, and the quiet apartment had started to get a little bit creepy.

The apartment itself was completely different, too. Jane had moved into Charlotte's room permanently, and Charlotte's wacky barely-usable mugs she'd made in her various art classes, the coffee table, and her seashell bathroom decorations were gone. The entire bathroom had been bare for a day or two until Jane, Georgie and Elizabeth had all gone on a trip to Bed, Bath and Beyond (which, to Elizabeth's amusement, had quickly become Georgie's favorite store). The coffee table had also been easily replaced once Mr. Bennet had helped move Jane's furniture from her apartment in Meryton (it really was lucky that their dad had a pick-up truck because they didn't know anyone else who did). While it wasn't noticeably empty as it had been, the vibe of the apartment was gone. Charlotte was now married, and Jane had come to live with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had taken to hanging out with the teenage sister of her sort-of ex, who she was still in love with. Everything changed and _fast_.

With the teenager, came the ever-present company of her new bodyguard – Richard Fitzwilliam. While Richard had frequently been around before the breech with Darcy and Bingley, Elizabeth had never been on good enough terms for him to simply hang out at her apartment. Elizabeth had gathered enough from Georgiana's interactions with Richard to know that Will had asked him to keep an eye on his sister while he was away, but the one awkward interaction she'd had with him weeks before remained in her mind. Still, he was still as friendly and funny as before, so Elizabeth didn't mind much.

Jane and her butterscotch hair, on the other hand, were taking New York City by storm. Her job at a school in the city proved to be fairly easy – she was always free by 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and after that she'd head off to class at NYU. Elizabeth could not be prouder of her, as Jane straightened her spine and thrived. She didn't crumble into her heartbreak, as Elizabeth had feared, and she didn't do anything that suggested that she was running from it. There were no guys, no pink hair-dyes, and no black-outs. She wasn't even pining, which Elizabeth had expected. Instead, there were days of reading and singing and dancing. Jane was actually growing into herself, so much so and after so much time, that Elizabeth sometimes wondered what Charles Bingley had told her exactly. She was so grateful for Jane's progress, however, that Elizabeth didn't dare mention his name.

On a particularly mild Thursday afternoon, Jane had secured the night from all of her friends and had insisted they join her at a bar in the Upper West Side none of them had ever gone to. They'd all been slightly nervous – Jane's newfound friend from class had recommended quite enthusiastically, but none of them could say no to Jane's sweet invitation.

Elizabeth had at first been slightly disturbed when Georgiana had immediately brandished a fake ID from the depths of her backpack until she had remembered what she had been like at seventeen. Really, Elizabeth was more worried about why Georgie had a fake ID at the ready, and Georgie had immediately assured her that she rarely drank. Georgie promised she wouldn't touch alcohol, that she only wanted to accompany them because of what she'd heard of the bar, and Elizabeth had to relent. And anyway, wouldn't Georgie be safer if she was with Elizabeth?

The bar itself was much like any other – it was loud and slightly crowded, even if it was barely reaching 8pm. Jane and her friend waved from a center table, a table Elizabeth would have never chosen for its location as the center of attention of the bar, but it was the best seat in the house. There was a small stage set up just a few feet from it, with a lonely microphone stand, and an available guitar and keyboard. Curious, Elizabeth led their group over to the table. They greeted each other with bright smiles and hugs before they took seats.

Elizabeth settled next to Georgie, who had applied much more make-up than usual in her attempt to look older, before turning to her older sister. "So, Jane, who's performing tonight?"

Jane blushed slightly before she set her glass of wine down on the table. "Actually…"

"It's an open-mic night, so really anyone who wants to." Jane's friend, Rachel, piped up from next to her when Jane trailed off. Rachel could've have been blindingly pretty in the way Jane was, if it wasn't for her rough edges. It often seemed like she put work into steering people away with her flannel button-ups and her edgy, black Doc Martens so they wouldn't notice her high cheekbones, slightly up-turned brown eyes, and forever unblemished honey-colored skin.

Elizabeth watched with slight suspicion as Jane threw Rachel a grateful look. Elizabeth turned to check on Georgie, who had just greeted everyone and then fallen silent. Georgie was busy taking in the bar. Her thorough gaze had settled on the stage and the open keyboard. With a simple quirk of her brow, Elizabeth pointed the question towards Georgie. Georgie's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head.

"Oh, no." Georgie mumbled. She wrung her hands under the light metal table. "No, no. I've prepared nothing."

Rachel gave her an understanding look. "Georgiana, none of us prepare. But, maybe, you could just watch for today?"

Georgie nodded slightly and turned to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave her a small smile before squeezing her hands softly. Elizabeth leaned towards the younger girl, as she remembered how truly young she was, and murmured, "Don't worry, Georgie. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

While Elizabeth had meant to comfort her friend, Georgie's eyes had turned to the silver tabletop and stayed there. Elizabeth froze slightly as she realized what her well-meaning sentiment had brought up in Georgie's mind. Elizabeth felt relief at the level of noise in the bar and that it had led to her sister and Rachel being sufficiently distracted that they failed to notice Georgie's mood shift. Elizabeth squeezed Georgie's hands again, and when Georgie's gaze shot up to meet hers, Elizabeth murmured a soft, "I'm sorry."

Georgie took a shaky breath and straightened in her seat. Georgiana had first shown up at Elizabeth's apartment, being swallowed whole both by her hoodie and her guilt. Over the weeks spent in Elizabeth and Jane's company, Georgiana had slowly been brought out of her shell. By Richard's continued concern, it was clear that the fearful and painfully awkward air that plagued Georgiana were not normal. It tore at Elizabeth that she had ever been involved – and the extent of her involvement – with a man who could hurt someone as sweet and kind as Georgiana Darcy.

Elizabeth forced herself to smile as Richard greeted everyone jovially and took a seat next to her. Georgiana had now turned her hands to grip Elizabeth's and Elizabeth wondered when Georgie had begun to comfort her.

Minutes later, Georgie regained her more and more common cheerful disposition, and brighter spotlight shot to the stage. Jane's gaze eagerly flew to the stage and Elizabeth suddenly understood what they were doing at that bar. For a split second, Elizabeth had thought that her sister meant to sing – which, normally provided Elizabeth with plenty of amusement considering her sister could not carry a single note for the life of her. Once Elizabeth considered Jane's past performances, that theory was discarded just as quickly as it had been considered. She then had considered the possibility of Rachel performing. Elizabeth didn't know her that well, but she'd figured Rachel might be the type to have a band. When she saw a tall, lean guy in a worn solid black tee and wild brown hair, Elizabeth knew that neither of them had gone to an open-mic night to perform. They were there to watch.

It was strange to see Jane so obviously crushing on someone who wasn't Charlie, but it was even more strange to see her crush on someone who normally would be more Elizabeth's speed. Jane had always been more into the kind-hearted jock types – the rare quarterback who spent his time volunteering at the local animal shelter sort of guy. Somehow, Jane seemed to find those guys everywhere. Elizabeth wondered if Charles Bingley had ruined those types of guys for Jane forever. Like Wickham had ruined amateur photographer, artsy sort of guys for Elizabeth.

And Darcy had ruined her for every other man, it seemed.

Elizabeth glanced once more at the man's sister before she turned to watch the mysterious new man strum softly on his guitar.

The mysterious singer's name turned out to be Thomas Wyler, but he preferred to be called Tom. Elizabeth delighted in his perfectly normal name, and Jane had quickly shot her a warning glance once she had picked up on it. Elizabeth attempted to temper her amusement by instead thoroughly questioning the man and his connection to Jane.

"So, you're a student at NYU?" Elizabeth eyed him carefully as she sipped the pale ale she'd randomly picked from the menu. It was easy enough to drink so she didn't mind it much.

Tom nodded and gave Jane a good-natured grin. "I'm a first-year law student. Consequently, I spend many hours studying at this café near one of my courses. That's where I met Jane."

Jane blushed prettily when he directed his glowing grin towards her and Elizabeth decided she approved. He did share some characteristics with Charlie, Elizabeth admitted, but not enough for her to claim that Jane was simply getting a Charlie-like rebound.

Georgie had simply smiled politely at him while Richard looked mildly interested in the new addition to the group.

They'd all said goodnight to Tom Wyler before heading out of the bar. The guy was cute and smart, that much Elizabeth would admit. He was cheery and funny in a way that she thought would be good for Jane. He seemed utterly uncomplicated. He knew what he wanted - professionally and personally.

Rachel, they parted a few minutes after as she took the subway in the opposite direction. Elizabeth had smiled indulgently at Georgiana's warm glow and bright smile as the four of them sat on the uncomfortable subway seats. Even the garbled announcement from the conductor didn't face Georgie. Georgiana Darcy had never used public transportation until she'd met Elizabeth, and now she was enjoying it a tad too much.

Richard Fitzwilliam, on the other hand, was fidgety. He stood and gripped a nearby pole to give the someone else the seat, and he still shifted his weight constantly. Elizabeth threw at worried look Jane before shrugging. Georgie was spending the night at Elizabeth's - a balm of sorts, to make up for the dinner she'd have at her Aunt Catherine's the following day. Of course, she'd also managed to rope Elizabeth into it as well, with about ten 'please's' and a 'my aunt wants to meet who I'm spending all my time with!' Really, it couldn't be helped. She appreciated some level of good parenting.

By the time, they'd gotten near the apartment, Richard had gotten nearly. As soon as they entered, he asked Jane and Georgie if they could give them a minute alone. Elizabeth widened her eyes towards Jane when she immediately grasped Georgie's shoulders and the two of them made their way to her bedroom.

"Lizzy?" The softly spoken call forced her to turn.

She sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Look, Rick."

He held up a hand and stopped her. "I'm sorry, I know I'm doing this all wrong. I just - I've got to at least try. You're so - you're so funny, Lizzy. You're a delight to be around, and you're so good to Georgie. I know we could be good together. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Rick..." Elizabeth trailed off as she begin to carefully choose her words. She hadn't been clear enough, it seemed, with her restraint. She'd purposely hadn't befriended him. They happened to have the same friends now, but the time they'd spent together had been altogether unintentional.

"I guess I'll just have to recite some lines from _Romeo and Juliet_ for you." He cleared his throat and picked imaginary lint off his pants dramatically. Elizabeth waved a hand and pretended to impatiently wait for him to begin. Jokes, now jokes she could deal with. "'_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_...'"

Elizabeth bit back the laugh that rose in her chest. "That's from _Sonnet 18_, not from _Romeo and Juliet_." Elizabeth shook her head. "Really, Rick, I read for a living. Still, my answer's no. I really can't, dude, Jane's all over the place and my mother! She is certainly not helping the situation at all. And I'm - I'm in no place to be dating."

Richard's face had fallen, but Elizabeth barreled forward as if she hadn't noticed it. Really, when had she become this person? When had she become someone who would rather ignore a problem rather than face it head-on? She certainly had had no qualms when it came to turning down Will's offer. But that was Will, someone she'd become incredibly comfortable saying almost anything to, and this was Richard. He was Will's cousin and she doubted that she'd ever cease to think of him in that way.

Elizabeth shot off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She hoped the sounds would coax Jane and Georgie out of their hiding place in Jane's bedroom. Really, the timing could not have been worse either. The man had chosen to ask when his much younger cousin and her sister were just 15 feet away, and probably listening through a closed door. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she let out a chuckle when she read the text.

_G to the Eorgie: Is it cool if we come out now? _

Elizabeth shook her head at Georgie's terrible, _terrible_ choice of name for her contact (the name had caused Georgiana to erupt into giggles when she typed it) and tapped out a quick 'yes.' Not ten seconds later, she heard a bedroom door creak open.

Richard was still uncomfortably sitting in the living room, and for the first time, Elizabeth heard Georgie put significant effort into conversing.

"Rickie, are you going to my Aunt Catherine's this weekend? She's making Lizzy and I go to dinner before the start of my senior year. No doubt most of it is a going to be a detailed breakdown - and criticism - of the courses I'm taking and my plans for the future. Still, it'd be good to have two people in my corner," Elizabeth winced slightly at the hopeful lilt in Georgiana's voice and the slightly uncomfortable invitation. She'd just rejected the man!

"Sorry, kid, you're going to have to ride into battle all on your own..." Elizabeth dug around her pantry for the box of hot chocolate powder and tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in her living room. She'd spare him as much pain as she could.

...

While the Darcy penthouse was artfully furnished and had a muted, understated elegance to it, Catherine De Bourgh's apartment (if it could even be called that, it was referred to as Rosings Park) was opulent and excessive. Two regal statues of lions greeted her as soon as she stepped into it and priceless art hung on the walls of the hallway that led towards the rest of the apartment. Her eyes widened as she saw works by renowned artists, artists she _recognized_ from the art history course she'd taken freshman year of college, hung casually to decorate the walls of the apartment. They weren't major pieces, some were just sketches, but surely even those pieces were better appreciated in an art gallery? Georgie paused in the hallway and pointed to a more subtle piece of art - a landscape - and murmured, "That's Pemberley."

Georgie had often talked of the country manor her family had had for generations in upstate New York but Elizabeth had not had the pleasure of seeing it. She was confused as to why Mrs. De Bourgh would have such a painting - a painting of the country manor that belonged to the Darcys, her late sister's husband's family, and not her own family the Fitzwilliams. Still, from the painting, it was clear that the Darcys owned a very large plot of land - the size of which was probably unimaginable to her. Her family owned a crumbling estate, an ancestral home as her mother called it after she binge-watched all of _Game of Thrones, _but it was more like a regular house. The only thing interesting about it was the history. Pemberley, on the other hand, _that _looked as an estate should.

When Mrs. De Bourgh's maid rushed to help her with her coat, she couldn't help flushing with embarrassment and discomfort. She settled for allowing the woman to help her - after all, what if Mrs. De Bourgh was prone to yelling at her staff? - and thanking her profusely. The maid simply nodded and scampered off. Elizabeth gazed after her with a worried expression before she smoothed down the soft silky floral dress Georgiana had shoved at her that morning. It was midi-length and was entirely too dressy for any sorts of dinners she'd have with her own family. The _Chanel _label itself had made her choke on her coffee, and she'd said refused a thousand times until Georgiana explained her aunt would be insufferable if she didn't wear something so expensive. Georgiana herself looked more like the stylish young heiress with her layered blouse and plum knee-length skirt. Georgie was even wearing stilettos, and Elizabeth could admit that the shoes _were _beautiful and probably worth the $500 Georgiana had paid for them. At least, Elizabeth hoped they hadn't been more than that. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was glad for the kitten heels Georgiana had approved. Standing in the garish foyer, she thanked her lucky stars that she'd let Georgiana dress her.

Silently, she followed Georgiana deeper into the apartment. The decor only got more ridiculous, and expensive, the further they went until they reached a living room. Instead of comfortable couches and a television set, there was one camelback sofa and a chaise situated in the room. As they entered, a tall, slender woman in her late 50's stood. Her blonde hair was piled high on her crown. Her lips were painted a deep red, and diamonds glittered from around her throat. The black dress that swirled around her did not make her seem any less intimidating - or cold. Next to her, a smaller, daintier woman with the same blue eyes and blonde hair stood. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. She was thin - extremely thin, to the point where Elizabeth was sure she was ill.

"My dear Georgiana," Mrs. De Bourgh's accent sounded strange, it was more than posh. To Elizabeth, it sounded almost like transatlantic accents that she heard in old movies, but she'd never heard someone in this century speak that way. "You look absolutely marvelous, as usual. And this is the ever elusive Elizabeth Bennet, I suppose."

"Yes, Aunt," Georgiana answered, almost meekly. Elizabeth's spine straightened as the woman raked her from from the top of her head to the top of her shoes with her critical eyes. "This is Elizabeth. She's a dear friend, not only mine - but Richard's and Will's, as well."

"You are friends with my nephews?" The woman questioned. Elizabeth wondered if the billowy woman next to Mrs. De Bourgh would ever be introduced.

"Yes, we are." Elizabeth answered simply. Was she still friends with Will? Perhaps they were never friends. Rosings Park was most definitely not the place to dwell on that fact.

The woman nodded slowly, as if absorbing the information. "This is my daughter, Anne."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth greeted politely. The woman simply nodding in acknowledgment before seemingly floating back down to sit on the chaise. Her skirt flowed as if there was only a hanger holding it up. Mrs. De Bourgh simply shot a smile of approval and pride down at her daughter. Elizabeth felt bile rising up in her throat. The visit was turning out to be a trial.

"Sit. Please." The please sounded as if it was an afterthought - they were not truly be asked if they'd like to sit, they were being ordered. Georgiana and Elizabeth took a seat on the antique-looking camelback sofa and she expected them to sink into the upholstery. Like everything that night, it turned out to be a disappointment as the cushion beneath them refused to give under their weight. It'd looked so soft!

"Tell me, Elizabeth, what is it that you do?" Mrs. De Bourgh reached out to grasp her tea cup and saucer from the center coffee table. Elizabeth wondered if maybe she was dreaming. She'd had play tea parties as a kid, and once or twice she'd imagined that she was sipping tea with an evil fairy who'd poisoned the teapot. Elizabeth had remained faithful to her role as a child and would sip from the teacup (Jane would fill them with water) and then proceed to have an extremely long death scene on the floor of her and Jane's childhood bedroom.

Elizabeth swallowed softly as fought the smile that pulled at her lips. "I'm an editor at a publishing house."

"An editor," She repeated, with some stress on the consonants. "An English degree, I suppose?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"From where?" The '_where' _slipped out of Mrs. De Bourgh's mouth much like 'cool whip' had slipped out of Stewie Griffin's in _Family Guy. _

"Columbia," She answered simply. It sounded rude and curt to her, so she added, "I graduated almost two years ago."

Mrs. De Bourgh grunted. The 'unladylike' sound caught Elizabeth by surprise, as she never imagined the lady being anything but proper. "Respectable, I suppose. Although liberal arts degrees are somewhat of a waste of time these days. Take notes, Georgiana. Although, I suppose it is good that you have a job and aren't a... starving artist."

"I suppose I just haven't found anything interesting enough for me to truly sit down and be one. For right now, I'm content helping other starving artists achieve their goals." Her dream of writing went implied, and she surprised herself by mentioning it. She hadn't spoken of writing for years now.

Mrs. De Bourgh's piercing eyes stayed on her form for a few more seconds before grunted. Had they only spent five minutes in the apartment? It felt like she'd just spent hours in an interrogation room. "And you, Georgiana? What are your plans?"

"I - I am applying to Columbia. Yale, of course, and NYU. Possibly some schools on the west coast, too." Georgiana cleared her throat and Elizabeth found herself ready to defend the girl.

"The west coast?" Mrs. De Bourgh repeated. "I suppose Stanford... USC, _maybe _as a last resort, but Georgiana remember that Darcys and Fitzwilliams attend east coast Ivys. The best of the best. And your major? Have you decided?"

"Music, Aunt. I'll be majoring in something that has to do with music." That was when all hell broke loose.

Mrs. De Bourgh froze. "Music? Georgiana, what ever for? You play wonderfully, of course, but what shall you do with it? Perform? Start a band like some... some lowly - "

"Aunt!" Georgiana protested.

Elizabeth wondered how they'd gone from her possible major to Georgiana hypothetically starting a band. Never it let be said that Mrs. De Bourgh didn't have a rapid imagination.

"Mrs. De Bourgh," Elizabeth started. "I believe it is too early to start attempting to dissuade Georgiana from a hypothetical profession. She hasn't even applied for college yet."

She hadn't meant to sound _that _sarcastic, she hadn't! But her mouth had opened and words had spilled out. Next to her, she felt Georgiana's middle shake a little before she felt Georgiana's hand on her own.

"Impertinent girl!" Mrs. De Bourgh turned her to critical eyes to her. "You consider yourself able to provide your input for a conversation between my niece and I? Your familiarity is inappropriate, Miss Bennet!"

"Aunt!" Georgiana exclaimed. "Elizabeth is a dear friend, as I told you, and I value her 'input'!"

Mrs. De Bourgh's eyes narrowed. "How did you meet your dear friend?"

"Will - William asked Richard to introduce us while he was away, Aunt. He knew we'd get along splendidly." Georgiana stumbled a bit before throwing herself completely into the fib.

"And how did you meet William? And Richard?" Mrs. De Bourgh this time actually acknowledged Elizabeth's presence by asking her the questions.

Elizabeth patted Georgiana's hand. "I met Will in Meryton. His friend - Charles Bingley - leased a house in my hometown, and we met through him. We became good friends, and I eventually met Richard."

It was a drastic oversimplification, but Elizabeth doubted that the Georgie's aunt would like to hear her true history with her nephew. The woman had clearly sniffed out her connection to Will, and to a lesser extent, Richard.

...

"Georgie," Elizabeth called as she dug through her reusable grocery bag. She kept walking through the large Darcy penthouse with her gaze stuck to the inside of her bag. She was cataloging all of the kinds of ice cream and chocolate she'd brought over and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Sweetheart, I brought ice cream and chocolate. I wasn't sure, but I picked some up just in case..."

She'd heard movement in the other room when she'd stepped out of the elevator and had assumed it was Georgiana. She had summoned Elizabeth to the Darcy apartment. Elizabeth had thought it was a bit strange - it was noon on a Wednesday and school had just started. Elizabeth figured that Georgie could've ditched her classes and headed home, which made Elizabeth hurry over and see what was wrong. Georgiana was notone to ditch.

When she glanced up, a startled Will Darcy was staring at her from the entrance to his office - one of the two rooms in the apartment she hadn't been able to get herself to even peek into. Immediately, she froze and jumped to the worst conclusion. "Darcy. Is-Is Georgiana okay? She sent me a text a little earlier. I hadn't been able to pull away from work until now - I, uh, I saw her yesterday and she was fine!" She rambled on as she bounded forward towards Darcy's form without a second thought as worry gripped her.

Will stopped her by lifting both of his hands as he reassured her, "She's okay. She's fine. She's at school right now."

Elizabeth's shoulders sagged as relief spread through her and her bag hit the floor with a light smack. The sound broke through her worry and she half-heartedly noticed he'd avoided touching her. She was close enough to touch and he'd stopped her before she reached him.

Elizabeth wanted to die. Georgiana had sent her a text to meet her at the apartment, so she'd see Will, that much was obvious. But in the three months that they'd been friends, Elizabeth had failed to give much detail to Will and Elizabeth's... break-up. Elizabeth was more convinced than ever that that was what it was. She doubted Georgiana would be pushing Elizabeth towards Will if she knew what had happened between them.

Slipping her hand around the handles of the grocery bag and hefting it off the floor, Elizabeth wondered how long Will was willing to stand here with her in silence.

"I'm just... I guess I'll slip these into the freezer before I go, then," Elizabeth avoided eye contact with Will before she headed off into the direction of the kitchen. She was hurrying through the task, sure that Will or his girlfriend did not want her in his apartment. Elizabeth blushed at her faux pas - she really should've just handed the bag to Will and left. She shut the freezer shelf and was about to high tail it out of there when she realized Will had followed her into the kitchen. He was watching her intently. She had expected to be met with his severe expression of the familiar mixture of what appeared to be indifference and disdain, but his startled expression hadn't left his face. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was there, and if she was being honest, neither could she. She hadn't known he'd be returning so soon. Elizabeth had wanted to stew in her guilty conscious and shame before attempting to issue an apology.

Elizabeth folded her grocery bag in a neat square before shoving it into her purse and licked her lips. "I'm sorry."

Darcy's eyes widened. "You're sorry? I'm sorry, Elizabeth – "

"No, no. You were right. I was selfish and – and cruel. I was… I was stuck, stuck with that first impression of you. I considered myself such a… such a great judge of character. I deliberately chose to ignore the person who I'd gotten to know over so m weeks – you were right, I willfully misunderstood everything you said. I'm so sorry," the word vomit spilled from her, as Elizabeth's hands trembled. She gripped the strap of her purse tighter as she fought the urge to stumble forward.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Darcy looked pained. "I'm sorry. I… I, god, I shouldn't have said all of those things to you. I was unfeeling, and if anyone was cruel, it was me. Please, please, forgive me. Not just for what I said that – that night, but for my rude comment at Bingley's party."

Elizabeth waved it off and shook her head slightly. "It's been forgotten. I shouldn't have held on to it for so long. You didn't even know me, I was just… I was still dealing with everything. It was all so fresh for me."

The few feet between them felt like an entire ocean for Elizabeth. She wanted to rush forward and _touch_ him – make sure it was real, that he was actually there with her and saying those things. Instead, she got flashes of him in a tux, reaching forward to help a svelte blonde woman out of the limo they shared. She saw him lounging on the beach, next to the same blonde. She locked her knees for a second and tightened her grip on her purse. No, she couldn't rush forward. Not now, not when she didn't know if it was too late.

She felt as if she was drowning, drowning in a sea of uncertainty. Elizabeth Bennet may have been an "emotion-phobe," or just plain cold, as her old boyfriends had told her, but she'd never felt such insecurity. Elizabeth Bennet may have avoided feelings for the better part of her life, but she was not a coward. She took things head-on, she rushed into battle.

Standing in Will Darcy's kitchen, with her purse clutched against her torso, Elizabeth's confidence crumbled in one fell swoop. The next few seconds blurred by as she high-tailed it out of there with mumbles that resembled something close to a good-bye. Her gaze was glued to the shining floors beneath her feet as she practically ran into the elevator and away from William Darcy.

...

"Yeah!" Tom shouted as he downed his shot and banged the shot glass against the table.

"Geez, Tom. Take it easy, bud," Elizabeth laughed as she pointedly set her shot glass down slowly and quietly.

Yeah, so Darcy was back in town. _So, what?_ _So_, he'd seen her, and she hadn't looked her best. _So_, _what_? Darcy was over and done with. He'd gone off with a busty model and Elizabeth had... enjoyed her summer, as well. There'd been no guys, true, but she was healing. Soon, there would be _so_ many guys.

Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows slightly at the thought.

Okay, scratch that, there'd be at least _one_ new guy. One new guy that would so blow Will Darcy out of the water.

Piece of cake.

"God, I need another." She muttered before moving back towards the bar. Tom raised his eyebrows at his new sorta-maybe-kinda girlfriend before shrugging and following.

Tom motioned for another as well before remarking. "I see we're getting well and truly smashed tonight, Lizzaroo."

Elizabeth seemingly ignored the new nickname. "Well, if you must know, Tom, this emergency bar meet-up was called because I saw my... I saw the guy who I am in love with today. He told me he loved me back in March and I - oh," Elizabeth accepted the shot, downed it and wiped her mouth the back of her hand. "I cruelly rejected him. I realized my feelings soon after, but I found that he was gallivanting through Europe with a busty blonde bimbo wrapped around his waist."

Tom's eyebrows raised 'til they practically melted into his hairline. "Wow. Well... I'll drink to that, I suppose." He knocked back his own before slipping the bartender a bill.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, heard nothing. "He probably spent his time with that blonde woman at fancy cafés and in fancy shops. He probably took her to a nude beach. God. He never took me to a nude beach."

Tom followed her back to the table. Incredulously, he asked: "Did you want to go to a nude beach?"

"No, but I'd like to be asked!" Elizabeth huffed. "It's the thought that counts, Tommy. What, am I not _adventurous_ enough? I can be adventurous! I'd go to a nude beach!"

Jane gave her a questioning look when they settled back in their seats.

"Oh, I would so go to a nude beach." Elizabeth sighed. "Okay, fine. I'd go once just to see. God, this is why he started dating that blonde! I'm too boring and too crazy!"

"Mm, no, I'm just now hearing all about this, but I'm willing to bet that he started seeing that blonde because you rejected him." Tom said simply as he reached over to grab a lime wedge. He stuck in front of his teeth and sucked rather loudly.

"Tom!" Jane smacked him when Elizabeth's dark look dropped off her face and was replaced with a dejected look.

"He's right." Elizabeth mumbled. "I gotta get home before I start crying in front of a bunch of strangers."

"Lizzy – you," Jane began protesting when Elizabeth shakily got to her feet. "We'll come with you."

Tom didn't even question the statement as he got to his feet. "You feel like taking the metro?"

...

Despite her being literally yearning for Darcy, or at least to express her regrets to Darcy, Elizabeth neatly shut that part of her up. Georgiana was busy with school and her family, which Elizabeth completely understood, so Elizabeth had been under no impression that she'd see either Darcy sibling over the coming weeks. Elizabeth herself was busy, between her full-time job at the publisher and her part-time job as Jane and Tom's third wheel, she could barely pencil anything else in. It was strange indeed, how that Saturday morning she found herself making the trek to her and Charlotte's favorite used bookstore. She bought a book – of course, she almost always bought a book. (Mr. Long, the bookstore's owner, frequently proclaimed her to be his favorite customer for this simple fact.) This time, hidden in a twisting and improperly balanced tower, a beautiful copy of Elizabeth Barrett Browning's _Sonnets from the Portuguese_. She already had a copy of the sonnets back at her apartment. Jane had found them everything lovely and enchanting when she'd read them in college, even though Elizabeth doubted Jane had ever felt the melancholy Browning described, and she'd given Elizabeth a copy. The edition, however, was so pretty that she couldn't help but run her fingers of the hard cover. On the inside, she found an _ex libris_ sticker label with a decidedly feminine name written in cursive. _Susan_. Opposite it, a more masculine handwriting covered the top half of the cover.

_ Dec. 8th, 1971 – It is not yet Christmas, my dear, but I could not help myself._

It was short, and yet its sweetness clawed at Elizabeth's chest. When she'd first read some of Browning's sonnets, she hadn't really understood what she was speaking about. She'd never loved anyone that way – hell, she'd never loved anyone outside of her family and Charlotte. Elizabeth had barely flipped through the first few pages when she froze.

_The face of all the world is changed, I think, _

_Since first I heard the footsteps of thy soul_

With a quiet thud, Elizabeth closed the small book and walked towards the register. Mr. Long wore a pleasantly surprised smile to see her have found something so quick. "That good, huh?"

"Had to snatch it up," Elizabeth quipped back with a smile. She placed the bag on the counter before digging into her small crossbody bag. She pulled out a ragged five-dollar bill and handed it to the man after he'd typed into his old timey cash register. He smoothed it out, slipped it inside and scooped out her change. The book was slightly more expensive than the paperbacks she normally went for, but she still left the bookstore feeling more in charge of her life than before.

...

"_I'm gonna get your heart racing_," Elizabeth crooned entirely too loudly for a late breakfast. "_in my skin-tight jeans! Be your teenage dream tonight!_"

"Elizabeth!" Georgie groaned from somewhere behind her. Elizabeth let out a loud laugh when she heard Georgie's fake sobs before continuing to dance as she made waffles.

"_Let you put your hands on me tonight!_" Elizabeth plopped the waffle from the cast-iron waffle maker on to a ceramic plate. "Georgie, food!"

Elizabeth poured more batter into the waffle maker before shutting it closed and sighing as another Katy Perry song popped up on her 'throwbacks' playlist. It was one she recognized, which wasn't that unusual considering there had been a time where basically Katy Perry entire albums were played on the radio, but it wasn't she knew completely by heart. She sang along to the parts she knew and hummed the rest of the music as she dug out the maple syrup from her upper kitchen cabinets and then took a healthy sip of her still-steaming coffee.

"I thought you hated Katy Perry," Georgie's sleepy voice commented from somewhere in the living room.

"Mm, no, I wouldn't go as far as hate." Elizabeth smiled and took the plate to her small dining table. "I hatedthat they played her all the time, sure. I didn't really hate her music… that much."

Georgie's adorable bedhead appeared from above the back of the shoulder of the couch as she sat up and stretched. Her blonde curls were infinitely unrulier early in the mornings before Georgiana attempted to make them look more controlled. "It smells good, Lizzy."

Elizabeth nudged the plate forward and got in a teasing, "Bet it tastes good too, Georgie," before there was a soft knock at the door. She paused the playlist on her phone and considered who it could be. "If this is your cousin, I'm sorry but I will leave him out in the hall. It is way too early!"

Georgie laughed as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall as Elizabeth moved to the door. She had a threat at the ready when she threw the door open, and it got stuck in her throat when she saw it was actually Will Darcy standing awkwardly outside her door.

"Darcy," She greeted, after she managed to recover herself. "Um, good morning."

Darcy simply raised his eyebrows slightly before returning the greeting. Elizabeth knew he found her late morning appearance and greeting amusing, so she rolled her eyes and stepped aside before motioning for him to go inside.

Elizabeth heard the faucet running in the bathroom as Darcy took in the apartment he hadn't stepped foot in since the spring. The door shut behind them and Elizabeth appreciated the click of the lock as it brought her out of her thoughts. "Um, we're having waffles. Want one?"

Elizabeth walked away without pausing to gauge his response as she remembered her own waffle was in process of being cooked, and she'd burned entirely too many things in the past to think that waiting as long as she had would result in a perfect waffle. She quickly lifted the lid to check on the progress of her waffle before sliding it out the clean plate she had waiting on the counter. Elizabeth called out in a radio announcer voice: "Alright Darcys, the waffles are ready!"

"Will!" Elizabeth smiled down at her mixing bowl as the younger girl threw herself into her brother's arms. They two had seen each other just two days prior, but Georgie was usually always that exuberant when it came to Will. Will, in his usual more reserved manner, simply laughed and hugged her back before setting her down on the tiles. Georgie easily dropped into the usual seat she sat in whenever she was at Elizabeth's. "Oh, you're eating with us? Lizzy's waffles are so _good_, even though she doesn't believe me…"

"He's eating," Elizabeth pointed the whisk towards Will with a smile before she poured the remaining batter into the waffle maker. Will simply raised his hands in mock surrender before taking a seat next to Georgiana and pulled the plate Elizabeth had set down towards him. "There's milk, juice, water… help yourselves!"

Georgie just giggled at Elizabeth's hostess skills made an appearance. "Lizzy, are you going to grace us with another performance while you cook?"

Darcy brows furrowed as he gave Elizabeth a questioning glance. "Performance?"

"Oh, yes," Georgiana answered before Elizabeth could explain. "She woke up and felt like listening to Katy Perry, and well, she couldn't stop at _just_ listening."

Elizabeth groaned and covered her now burning cheeks. "Georgie!"

Georgie just gave her the usual innocent grin and the wide '_what_' look. "You're good! You didn't tell me you sang."

Elizabeth sipped her coffee and stole a glance at Darcy who looked entirely too interested in the new information. He carefully poured syrup over his waffles as he casually asked, "You sing?"

Elizabeth shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "A little. I took a few lessons as a kid before my mom forced me to switch to dance lessons."

Now Will had dropped all pretensions and he unleashed his curious gaze on Elizabeth. "You dance, too?"

"Not anymore," Elizabeth sighed and sat across from the Darcy siblings. "I haven't taken dance lessons in years, since I graduated high school probably. It was fun, but I knew I didn't want to do it professionally."

Elizabeth sipped her coffee slowly as she remembered how her mother hadn't cared all that much – dancing had shaped Elizabeth's body in a way that Mrs. Bennet hadn't appreciated very much. Elizabeth was lean. Thin, and toned with long legs and barely any curves. Her breasts were smaller than average. There was nothing _voluptuous_ about her. With years of exercise under her belt, Elizabeth now had to make sure to run a couple days a week.

"I think I'm going to major in something with music," Georgie remarked thoughtfully. She had carefully cut her waffle into bite-sized pieces and she shoved one into her mouth as she considered. Georgie was a senior in high school now, and she'd started to make a list of all of the universities she thought she might want to attend.

Will didn't outwardly respond, he simply gave her a soft smile as he ate his waffle. The atmosphere in the kitchen wasn't awkward, not even when Elizabeth stood to grab her own waffle. She sat back down to begin eating her own breakfast as they all continued talking as they ate. The situation was not something she ever imagined, not since Darcy had left for Europe. Despite their silent intervals, it continued to be a comfortable morning.

"You seem settled," The crackle over the Charlotte's voice did nothing to block her clear, smug grin. "I imagined you running around, throwing snarky comments at anyone who dared to look at you."

"Perhaps I've matured, Charlotte." Elizabeth mockingly sniffed indignantly before slumping against the headboard of her bed. "But yes, I had one drunken, sad night and then a weekend with Georgie. I saw Will again and it just made me realize what I have to do. I… I have to stop being such a coward, Char. I don't know when I started, but I know I have to stop."

"You're not a coward, Lizzy. You're _scared_, and that's perfectly normal. The Darcy thing you two had going was not entirely healthy, to be sure, but your feelings are normal." On the screen, a pale, white dainty cup of tea passed over Charlotte's form as she accepted it from her husband. She hummed as she sipped the warm liquid and Elizabeth was forced to admit, _again_, that maybe she was not the expert on love. If Charlotte and Collins made each other happy, who was she to judge?

"I've decided to stop with the self-pity. I got myself in this mess, and I'll get myself out." Elizabeth shrugged. "I just – ugh, Charlotte, I feel as if I've spent months being unhappy. That's not me! I wasn't made to be unhappy."

...

**So, we're close to the end. I've been so busy with grad apps and work that it took me a little more time to get this one out. As usual, let me know if you notice any mistakes.**

**b&m**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"'ello?" Elizabeth mumbled into her cell phone. The shrill ringtone had woken her up the next morning. It was nearly 8:30am, but she hadn't gone to sleep until after midnight the previous night. She wondered who could possibly be calling her so early. On a _Sunday_. _If it's a robocall,_ Elizabeth thought, _I swear... _

"Miss Bennet? Did I wake you up? You should have woken up hours ago, you cannot be dawdling the day away in bed." Elizabeth blinked in confusion at the haughty voice. Mrs. De Bourgh was calling her? Elizabeth glowered. Who the _fuck_ kept giving out her number? "And you expect the family to approve of you?"

"Mrs. De Bourgh?" Elizabeth cleared her throat and tried to get rid of the horrid taste in her mouth. God, the woman hadn't even given her time to brush her teeth. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I do not know how you even got my phone number, for that matter. Do you evaluate all of Georgiana's friends this way?"

"Miss Bennet, no need to feign ignorance. I know of your plans with my nephew. I must dispel any _notions_," Mrs. De Bourgh spat the word out so loudly Elizabeth was forced to grimace and pull the phone a safe distance from her ear, "you must have. It's a kindness, and a duty. Fitzwilliam cannot and will not attach himself to you in any manner."

"Madam," Elizabeth sighed. She'd bit back a laugh at the 'kindness' the lady believed she was providing. "If such is true, I wonder at the purpose of this call."

"Miss Bennet!" Mrs. De Bourgh practically sneered out. "Your impertinence is just one factor in this. There is, of course, the matter of your social standing and mercenary intentions. Not to mention, the fact that Fitzwilliam has been promised to – "

"If you say your daughter, I'll be forced to pinch myself. This cannot be a conversation I'm having in the twenty-first century. I'll also be forced to remind you that it is illegal, and not to mention, extremely _gross_ for first cousins, and really any cousins, to marry."

"Of course, it is not my daughter! It is the very eligible daughter of an Earl – "

"Those still exist?"

"And I require you to tell me this instant if you and Fitzwilliam are attached."

"Ma'am, I believe you just told me of the impossibility of such an attachment."

"Are you?"

"No, we are not _attached_." Elizabeth flung her duvet off her and stalked into the bathroom. It twisted her stomach to admit that they were not together, especially when her admittance would allow the woman to push some other woman and Will together.

"Do you swear never to enter a relationship with him in the future?"

Elizabeth huffed out a breath, exasperated and furious at the nerve of the woman. "Mrs. De Bourgh, I do not swear, and will never swear that. It is really none of your business, and your high-handedness – as amusing as it was at first – is nearing insanity. You cannot possibly expect to control such things. You are not one of the two people involved, and as one of them, I demand you _butt_ _out_! Anyway, it was really nice catching up with you, and as I see there is absolutely no other way in which you could insult me, I suppose our conversation has come to an end. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

Elizabeth pressed the red button on her phone in anger and almost slammed her phone on to the bathroom counter. She shut her eyes tightly as she attempted to control her breathing.

The only comfort she could derive from the situation was that she didn't know whether Will and that woman were actually dating. Sure, they'd been photographed together - because, surely, that had been her (unless there was someone else, and in that case, then Mrs. De Bourgh was even more misguided than Elizabeth believed) - but even if they were, her refusal to promise not to be with Will in the future could not possibly hurt them. Not unless Will still felt what he'd felt months ago, which Elizabeth found to be unlikely. Not after all she'd said.

Still, the only thing she could do in that moment was shove her toothbrush under the running water and squeeze a generous dollop of toothpaste on to the bristles before angrily brushing. If she drew blood, she ignored it.

By the time she'd calmed, Elizabeth resolved to come clean to Will. There was no getting over this, not without fully comforting him and what'd happened between them. She'd said she was done running, and she meant it.

If this was a romance novel or a movie, her heart (and his) would've been mended through a grand gesture, she thought. But then, she remembered that the ball was in her court, _she_ had turned _him_ down. If she wanted for him to pull some grand romantic gesture, then she was shit out of luck. She knew that. Life was much like a business transaction. A two-way street. She was a feminist, for fuck's sake. It went both ways.

She knew this. She'd accepted this - hell, if it had been anyone else, she would've already ranted and pushed them into making the first move. But all of that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Was she going to have to wait for a freak rainstorm? She'd checked the weather and it wasn't supposed to rain all week. Or maybe, wait until Will had a plane to catch? Buying a ticket and going through TSA didn't seem like a way to put her in a romantic mood (not to mention her slight suspicion that Will didn't fly commercial), so Elizabeth decided to just come clean. Be real and honest. She was sure that William Darcy hated grand gestures, anyway. Right?

And the sooner, the better. Elizabeth did not doubt that his lovely aunt had already spilled the beans on their early morning chat, and the least she could do was apologize. After all, it was his aunt.

Elizabeth resolved to reach out to Will. Still, it was nerve-wracking, and she put it off for the rest of Sunday and most Monday. It wasn't meant to be, however, as Elizabeth broke the staring contest with her phone for a much-needed bathroom break. Elizabeth, all the way from the bathroom, cursed her luck when she heard the familiar _ping _that signaled she'd gotten a new text message. Hopping back into her jeans down the hallway, Elizabeth hoped - for the sake of her phone - that it wasn't a political campaign or a some retail store texting her. _God_, she needed to stop letting them reel her in with free stickers and coupons.

_Will Darcy: Hey. I know you might not want to see me, but I need to talk to you_.

No emojis. No short-hand or abbreviations. Although, Elizabeth admitted that Darcy never used any of those. Still, after months of not hearing from him, the text sounded ominous.

...

They were walking down a familiar pathway that passed by the zoo at Central Park. The temperature was beginning to dip again, as it usually did by the end of October. Elizabeth straightened her windbreaker and tried to get rid of any feelings of self-consciousness at the sight of Will's prim wool sweater he'd paired with his slacks. They were mismatched, as always.

Will was continually glancing at her, afraid that she'd revert back to the girl he'd known just earlier that year. He had just begun to consider whether he should speak - would him speaking make her hate him less? It was for naught, as she rushed out: "I'm sorry, I know you've probably heard from your aunt already. I just. Ugh. I lost my temper."

"Elizabeth, no. It's not your fault. She was out of line. _I'm_ sorry for everything she said."

Elizabeth barely heard him as she opened her mouth and then reconsidered it. She fell silent and begin to fiddle with a loose thread in her outer seams of her windbreaker.

"I heard a lot about you from Georgie." Will began suddenly. "While I was gone, I mean."

Elizabeth startled at the subject change. "Oh."

"Nothing bad, obviously." Will hastily mentioned, in an effort to reassure a jumpy Elizabeth. "She talked about movie nights and face masks, mostly."

Elizabeth quirked her lips at that. "Yeah, we took a crack of those. They're pretty good, actually. Felt kinda weird at first, but I don't know. Now the slight burn and intense coolness of my skin makes me feel clean."

Elizabeth stopped on the pathway and turned towards one of the lawns. Her fingers grazed the railing before she turned to face him. She faltered slightly as she realized that he was closer than she thought. "And I just want you to know that I didn't befriend Georgie because of you. Well, I did. I befriended her because I knew you and you're well... one of the best men I know, and I assumed she was great too. I'll admit that. But, Georgie came to me and I didn't - I didn't befriend her in an attempt to see you. Not that I don't want to see you. God, I'm fucking this up! Okay, Georgie is a great girl. She's sweet and funny, and it's really easy to be friends. We, uh, found that we could help each other. We knew what we were going through."

Darcy gazed at her with slight amusement. "I know I don't have to worry about you, Elizabeth. You know in the months that we were... seeing each other, you never once asked to meet at my place? Or to go to fancy dinners and events? You never even asked what I did for a living, or what my family was worth."

"That's not a good thing, Will!" Elizabeth pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. "I was so, so selfish. Completely self-absorbed. I was so scared and thought so highly of myself and my judgement that I didn't consider your feelings at all. I shouldn't have blamed you for Jane and Charlie's break up. That's their thing – I was just. I was looking for a way out. I compared our – thing – to their relationship and I was scared at how different we were. They were having problems, and we were doing so well. So, of course, I had to go blow things up. It's what I do, really, I mean I'm probably fucking up your life up now by saying all of this – "

"You were… were dealing with that broken engagement and my sister's involvement." Will grimaced at the mention of his sister. "I practically did nothing when I found Georgie. I simply held her as she cried and did nothing, despite everything I knew about Wickham. I knew his haunts, his gambling and drug addictions… I knew his debts were in the thousands. And you, a total stranger, helped her more than I ever did. And then with you, I loved you and I could see that you were confused and dealing with it all. And all I did was yell and leave."

"That's not true." Elizabeth shook her head and gripped the railing behind her. "You're taking too much of the blame. I didn't do anything against Wickham, either. I didn't even tell my family the truth. I couldn't be bothered to. Will, you've got to know. I - Europe was..."

Will tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth! I understand. I get it. I do. I should have – I should have known. I should have had more tact when asking you about Europe and all that. I assumed too much, I was arrogant. I believed you'd drop your life to go to Europe with me. I didn't consider how different our lives are, or what you'd give up to go with me. I never believed you'd say no. In my mind, you were so obviously going to want to go," Will laughed, bitterly. "It was all up to me, I thought. I just had to make up my mind to ask you."

"I love you." Elizabeth spewed the word out in the fresh air. The sun was setting behind them. They'd walked in a random direction until she couldn't hold it in any longer. It was neutral ground - it wasn't his penthouse, or her apartment, or anywhere in Meryton. Their previous thing had burnt to the ground, and it was time to start anew. "I… I don't know what's going on, exactly, between you and that European woman. I _did_ want to go with you, and I missed you so, so much. I - I don't even expect anything. I know it's been months, and you've probably moved on, but I just… I needed to tell you. So that I could fully face my feelings and do what you need me to do. What I need me to do."

"Moved on?" Will repeated. "Moved on?"

Elizabeth nodded, impatiently. "Yes, yes. I know. I saw - I saw the pictures, I got that call from your Aunt Catherine. She, ugh, she's worried about me. I guess. She's worried I'll get in your way. But, that call! That call made me realize how selfish I am. She demanded I say that I'll never see you again, and I stubbornly refused. Despite what you wanted, I did what I could to assuage my own hurt."

"Elizabeth!" Will grasped her arms. "I'm confused, what are you talking about? I-I haven't moved on. Quite the opposite. I sought you out because I realized I was an ass for not understanding. You were right, Elizabeth. All those months ago, you were right."

And that was when Elizabeth burst into tears in the middle of a park. The first time she'd ever told someone she loved was in the middle of a park, a slightly crowded park, and then she'd promptly began weeping. Figures. Will didn't hesitate to bring her into his arms, as he buried his hands into her dark curls. Elizabeth took in a shaking breath. "It's the first time I've ever said that to anybody - that's not Jane or Charlotte, really. Before, with Europe and you, I wasn't ready. I loved you, but I wasn't ready."

His arms further tightened around her and her own arms reached up to cling to his shoulder blades. "I love you. I missed you, too. Everything reminded me of you."

"I know I'm fucked up. I'm... messed up in ways I never thought were abnormal until now. I complained of clingy guys and never finding someone I could spend more than five minutes with." Elizabeth inhaled a shaky breath. "My parents - their marriage is, well, a disaster. I don't know how they're still together. As a child, my mother regularly compared us and with each time she said Jane was the most beautiful out of all us, I found myself hiding in my father's office. I fell in love with books there, and shared my father's hiding spot. My mother had her favorites, and my father had his. It felt good to be his favorite. It wasn't until lately that I began to see my father in a new light. He's smart and witty, and yet so _cruel_. My mother may drive me crazy, but she's never intentionally malicious.

"I feel terrible. I was so ashamed of my family, and I pinned my own opinions to you! I claimed you disdained us, that you were some rich snob whose delicate sensibilities were ruffled whenever my embarrassing family was around. But I've come to see that - that's _me_. I was embarrassed. I distanced myself from them for that reason. It's just - I don't understand why they're still together. It's awkward and _hard _to be around and watch my father put my mother down. And in ways that she might not even realize! I learned how to be emotionally distant, and - and I might be rambling now. I've never said this - any of this - to anyone, but that I have I can't seem to stop."

"Elizabeth," Will murmured into her hair. "It's perfectly normal for you to feel this way. Everyone eventually grows up and sees their parents as humans with very real flaws."

"It sucks," Elizabeth muttered. She paused for a second as she wondered if _he'd _had the chance to get to that point. Perhaps his parents had died before he could even truly know them as people, rather than just his parents. "It's terrible, awkward and hard to swallow. I _know _I can't change them. I just have to reconcile their flaws with my ideas of them."

Will released Elizabeth but kept a hold on one of her hands. They began to amble back down the path as she took a shuddering breath. "I think my dad's noticed. I used to - commiserate with him. I'd laugh at his jokes at my family's expense and make some of my own. And now, well, I've sort of been avoiding being in the same room as him."

After a gentle squeeze of her hand and a brief pause, he said, "he's your father, Elizabeth. He shaped you into who you are today - it's not wrong to love him."

Her wide brown eyes searched his for a second before they continued further down on the path. Truthfully, she felt a million times lighter than she'd felt in months. She'd gotten a lot off her chest. With Jane and Charlotte being swept up in so many changes, she hadn't wanted to bring anyone down with her worries. And she was _so _happy for them (even if being happy for Charlotte meant being happy for her from a distance), truly.

...

After a brief discussion on where to head next, Elizabeth and Will made the trek back to his place. Elizabeth had had enough of crying in front of strangers for one evening (and possibly ever), and they were both starting to get hungry. Will had insisted that he didn't mind going back to Elizabeth's, but Elizabeth had a slight fear of things going back to how they were if they simply went back to spending all of their time at her apartment.

"Mmm, we should take it slow," He murmured against her lips. Immediately afterwards, her own lips brushed against his in that devastatingly familiar way.

"We should," She gasped as broke apart for a breath. The other thought she'd meant to voice died on her lips as his tongue entered her mouth.

He easily rolled on to her and wedged her in between the couch and himself. Her knees naturally fell on each side of his hips and a sharp breath left her as his weight pressed against her in the most delicious of ways. "You have no idea what seeing you here does to me. I imagined taking you on every surface in this apartment. Of waking to you, of spending so many nights curled up on this couch."

Her legs wrapped his waist at his admission and she easily dragged him as close to herself as possible. "And when do we start? This list seems rather extensive..."

Will groaned into her mouth and then wrenched back only to nip at her jawline. "Minx. What happened to taking it slow?"

"Will, I..." Elizabeth squirmed as his lips found the spot underneath her jaw that shot tingles down her spine. "I _need _you. And when have we ever been prudent?"

A door slam not far from them made Will sigh and Elizabeth shut her eyelids forcefully. She'd jinxed them, clearly.

"As much as I love Georgie," Will later growled against Elizabeth's lips."I'm _really _glad we're alone now."

Elizabeth giggled as she remembered the sight of absolute pain on Will's face when Georgie burst into the living room unexpectedly. Luckily they'd both been fully clothed or Elizabeth would have died of embarrassment (of course, Georgie had just crowed with delight when Will pulled back from Elizabeth as if he'd been burned). The corners of Will's lips drew up at the sound before he began to lead her towards the large imposing bed that sat in the center of his bedroom. It was clearly vintage, with its four posters and forest green canopy. The wood was a rich mahogany that had been elegantly carved to perfection. It was beautiful and Elizabeth was only allowed to dwell on it for a second before Will tugged on her hand and embraced her. All thoughts on his furniture left her at his gentle kiss.

His lips gently caressed hers in an incredibly intimate gesture and Elizabeth could swear that she'd never been kissed that way before. Up until then, she'd kissed about ten guys, more or less. She really couldn't know, and she was sure some of them didn't count. Really, only some were memorable - the first guy she'd ever kissed (Erik Kent, sophomore of year of high school after a terribly anticlimactic movie date), and guys she'd actually had a relationship with. Her list of former sex partners was even shorter - she'd only ever slept with four guys, _including_ Will.

Will and her had kissed about million times by then. They'd spent however many nights and days doing exactly that (and almost always _a lot _more). But _this, _this kissed seemed to sink deep into her bones and stay there. Her chest contracted as a deep-rooted warmth spread throughout and she was once again hit with the fact that she was in love with the man.

Instinctively, she responded. Her knees weakened and she slacked against him as her arms wound around his neck and her chin tipped upwards in offering.

"I love you." Elizabeth uttered, breathlessly. It stumbled out without her consciously wanting to voice it.

Will's eyes flashed and his arms tightened around her back. "Say it again."

Elizabeth tightened her arms around his neck and inched closer to his lips. "_I love you_."

He leaned down, slowly, with the clear intention of meeting her halfway. "And _I_ love _you_, dearest."

Elizabeth giggled at the term of endearment, half at the slight feeling of antiquity and half as a way to try to dampen the fire in her cheeks. _Dearest_. God, the way it rolled off his tongue.

He smothered her nervous giggles with another kiss before he pulled back slightly. Elizabeth stumbled and straightened as she saw and felt his arms pull and reach for the hem of her top. She helped him by raising her arms, in spite of feeling quite like a child being assisted by her mother before jumping into a bath (a thought she quickly vanished - no need to think about her mother when Will trailed the tips of his fingers along her rib cage like _that). _His fingers nimbly undid the button of her skinny jeans before he attempted to pull them down. Elizabeth outright laughed at the picture Will Darcy made as he fought to take her jeans off.

"They always get caught at your ankles," He grumbled as he undid the cuff at the bottom of the legs of her jeans.

"Yes, but at least now you're here to help me pull them off." She grinned at him when he threw her jeans somewhere to the side and her thin fingers bunched up the bottom of his own tshirt and then tugged upwards. His arms rose and she laughed as she was forced to climb up on the bed in order to remove his shirt. One of her hands clutched one of the bedposts as Will's large hands covered the expanse of her back. Elizabeth let out a yelp when his hands shot down to the back of her knees and pulled in his direction. She fell back against the mattress and Will hovered over here with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"I hope I kicked you on my way down." Elizabeth pouted slightly.

After the distinct soft pat of his shoes hitting his carpeted floor, Will climbed up onto the bed on all fours."I never thought you'd be here in my bed, telling me you love me. It feels like a dream."

Elizabeth's eyes softened at sight of his pink-tinged cheeks and his moused hair. "Well, it's not."

"Still, I - after everything, it feels like nothing short of a miracle."

Elizabeth raised a hand and brushed his hair back. "Will, after months of drowning in guilt and shame, I've adopted a new outlook on life."

"Oh?" Will leaned down and dropped a kiss onto her collarbone.

Refusing to lose her train of thought, Elizabeth squirmed further into his soft duvet away from his wandering mouth. "Look to the past as it gives you pleasure. What happened, happened. I want to be with you, Will. I don't want to be stuck in the past."

"I don't regret anything, Elizabeth." Will leaned forward until his nose was nearly touching hers. "I don't blame you - or resent you for anything. I hope you've forgiven me, too. But I can't forget what happened because it got you here, with me. And you're fully here with me in a way that you never were before."

Elizabeth sighed and slid her hands up his bare back. His muscles flexed under her hands as she interlocked her hands at the bottom of his spine. Her thighs squeezed together under his parted legs as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, cheeks and finally her lips. "Okay, okay. How about we table this discussion for another time?"

"Why? Do you have any other topics you'd like to," he deftly kissed just underneath her ear as he breathily replied, "discuss?"

"Will," Elizabeth groaned and tried to fight off a smile. "That was terrible."

"Terribly sexy, apparently." He laughed into her neck as her legs pressed tighter and she squirmed against him.

"Yeah, yeah." She pulled at the base of his spine and his arms flexed in his effort to keep most of his weight off of her. "Kiss me already."

Will's laughter died as she managed to wiggle out one of her legs and wrap it around one of his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her leg hiked up higher on his leg. Any sort of reply fled his brain as she brought herself up against and brushed her lips against his. Faced with that, he had no other choice but to give in.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A little rushed, maybe, but in my mind this story has been done for weeks now (the bulk of this _was _actually written weeks ago). I actually already have a couple more ideas being fleshed out, totally new and unconnected to this story. I might upload an epilogue. Stay tuned.**

**Let me know if you see any mistakes. Review, please.**

**Also, I might change the rating to T. Haven't decided yet, though.**

**bm**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Seeing her dad after she'd sort of come to terms with who he was, flaws and all, was... well, awkward.

Elizabeth's dad was as he always was, but his cutting witty remarks didn't elicit her own remarks as it would have in the past. Perhaps, her father wasn't the one who had needed to change. Her dad was unlikely to change after all, and if Elizabeth truly wanted things to change then _she _had to change. Still, most of her attention was focused on Will and Georgie. Georgie knew her family, so she wasn't all too worried about her reaction. Will, on the other hand, had met her family at a party at their worst. While she tried not to, Elizabeth had a tiny little niggling worry in the back of her mind - what if this Thanksgiving visit proved to be disastrous?

So, really, Elizabeth should not have been surprised when her father greeted Will by saying: "Ah, Will Darcy. Out of all men, honey? As glad as I am about Wickham being gone, you didn't have to fly to the other end of the spectrum."

Elizabeth's hold on Will's elbow arm tightened a bit, but his dark, steady gaze kept her from saying something that would completely ruin her relationship with her father. "It turns out that jokes and easy smiles aren't much to sustain affection, dad."

As soon as it slipped out, Will stiffened slightly at her side and Elizabeth belatedly realized that she may as well have said the first thing that popped into her head. Her father kept his eyes on her, even as her mother tittered in the background about how much more attractive Will was and how he suited her daughter much better than Wickham ever had (Elizabeth knew she would later attempt to scourge her memory of her mother saying things like 'look at his _arms_'), but as her arm stayed interlocked with Will's her father seemed to let her words go. Elizabeth knew that he wasn't stupid, he was by far one of the smartest men she knew. Yet, he didn't address it then or later when he invited her into his office to speak about her new boyfriend. Her father may have been callous with her mother's and sisters' feelings, but he seemed to be attempting to tread lightly. Elizabeth had a feeling that he also wanted to avoid fighting with her.

"Will Darcy, huh?" Her father tipped back in his chair slightly and rubbed his five o'clock shadow. "I thought you hated him."

"I was..." Why was she fidgeting? Why did she feel like she was back in high school sitting in the principal's office after being caught ditching fifth period to smoke a joint? She was an adult. She lived alone. Her parents had no say over who she dated. "I was wrong about him. About everything, really."

It struck her as funny, in a bitter sort of way, that her chest still tightened as her father came to a decision over whether to approve of Will or not. She still cared so, _so_ much what her father thought.

"I suppose you include me in that, as well."

The loud ticking of the large clock on the mantle seemed to pound in Elizabeth's head. Why could he have not left it alone? Did her father enjoy causing others to feel distress? "I suppose I do, yes."

"Lizzy." Elizabeth's eyes were glued to her fingers, which were fingering the cloth of the chair. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes raised to her father's. He was pained. She was somewhat surprised to see _emotion _splayed across his features. Usually, his face was set in a placid, indifferent expression with the occasional smirk and laugh. Elizabeth thought of her vibrant, talkative, affectionate mother who had to live with that - who _had _lived with a man who clearly cared very little for her feelings. She finally ground out: "Yes?"

"What is wrong?" The words came out rushed, as if he was growing desperate.

"Only everything, dad. Only everything." Her eyes shot to her fingers before the anger swelled in her. "Do you hate mom? Do you hate the rest of my sisters?"

"Of course, I don't hate them."

"Of course, you don't. You don't feel much of anything - hate would go against everything that you are, it's too strong of an emotion."

"Elizabeth!"

"You wanted to know what was wrong, dad, and that's it. It's - _god, _I don't know why you two are still together. It's hard to be around you two, and watch you... just make fun of anything mom ever says or does." Elizabeth took a breath. "So, don't lecture on me on Will. Will is - Will is one of the best men I've ever known."

"And I'm not on that list, am I?"

Elizabeth stayed quiet. The silence continued for several seconds before her father sighed and shifted in his seat. He was unlikely to say anything further, and Elizabeth did not want to lose control over her tongue again. For all of his faults, he was her dad and she loved him. Shakily, Elizabeth stood. "I should go."

Without waiting to see his reaction, Elizabeth escaped out of her father's office and swiftly made her way to the downstairs bathroom.

The sky turned gray and cloudy on the way home. It was nearing dark - it'd be nightfall by the time they'd make it back to New York. Elizabeth curled up on the passenger seat and stared out the window, all while wondering if maybe they should have accepted her mother's pleas to spend the night. But, no, it would have been impossible.

Her head was aching. Her temples were pounding, and she knew that the sobbing in the bathroom after that fight with her dad - luckily, she'd swallowed her tears long enough to reach the bathroom sanctuary - probably was the reason for her headache. Absently, she attempted to massage her temple.

"Lizzy?" Georgiana's quiet voice brought her out of her melancholy. Elizabeth straightened in her seat and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Mustering up a small smile, Elizabeth reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, Georgie."

"I have ibuprofen." Georgie's wide green eyes were gazing at her with silent questions and statements. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please." Elizabeth's response came out softly, and she startled slightly when Will's right hand drifted from the gearshift - a leftover habit from his days of driving stick. His hand landed one of her denim-clad knees, and she gave him a half-hearted smile when he quickly shot her a glance from the corner of his eye. Georgie rummaged through her purse before she pulled out a pill bottle. Elizabeth easily twisted off the cap and shook out two small white pills onto her palm. She clutched them in her palm as she attempted to unscrew the cap on her water bottle, something she knew she probably should have done _before _grabbing the pills. Finally, after wedging the water bottle between her chest and an arm, she got it. Elizabeth swallowed both quickly and returned the pill bottle back to Georgiana.

Will's hand was still on her leg, and she didn't dare move back into her earlier position. Instead, she focused on the warmth she felt spreading from his palm and on the endless gray, gray sky before them. She couldn't wait to be home, under the covers, preferably wrapped around Will.

...

"What happened?" Will's voice came out in a whisper. His breath fanned out from under the blanket and made it rise a tiny bit. The light from the lamps in the bathroom shined through the thin cotton and illuminated his face. Will had never been more boyishly cute than when he was hiding under a sheet with her. It felt like she was getting a glimpse into the past.

"I talked to my dad." The sheet rose and fell again. "He brought it up. I was going to pretend, to ignore... and I - now, I can't. Perhaps I never should have been doing that."

Will stayed silent for a few beats. In the warmth of his room, under his sheet, he linked their fingers together. "He's your dad. No one blames you for having done that."

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath. "I know. I think - my guilt over that has somewhat... dissipated. Now, I'm just... sad. It will never be the same again."

"I know, Elizabeth. It won't be the same." Will pulled their linked hands up and settled them higher up between them. "But he's still here, and he's still your dad. It may not be the same, but isn't that better than nothing?"

Elizabeth simply traced the threads of the sheet with her eyes for a few moments. Was it better than nothing?

"I guess." Elizabeth sighed. "I mean, of course. It is better than nothing. I'm sorry."

Will scooted closer and pressed a kiss against her temple. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Elizabeth turned and met his gaze. "No, there is absolutely something for me to apologize for."

"Really, Elizabeth," Will shut his eyes tightly for a second. "It's... not necessary."

Elizabeth's other hand rose up to trace his cheekbones. Will never said much about his parents. Not after their first, getting-to-know-you conversations or the casual '_my mom used to like that_' additions. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Will's eyelids fluttered as her thumb lightly stroked the apple of his cheek. His clear blue eyes gazing at her. He looked pained and uncomfortable, and it all made Elizabeth wish that she could take back her previous words. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No," He whispered softly before he cleared his throat as he snuggled in closer. "No, I want to. My father was... my father was hard-working. He loved us, I know he did, but he spent much of his time at the office or on business trips. My mom was... she was beautiful, Georgie's her mirror image. She had her own set of problems, too - I mean, you've _met _most of the Fitzwilliams, so it's understandable. She was the one who was often with us. She was, in some ways, the opposite of my father. My mother was the life of the party wherever she went, while my father was more like me. I'm sure if I'd had the chance, I would have had fights and disagreements with both of them - most likely with my father - but it's hard now. It's been so long that it's - it's hard to just remember _normal _stuff about them, much less any insignificant disagreements I'd had with them before they were gone." Will shook his head as a dry chuckle escaped him. "I remember my friends from school would often tell me how lucky I was to have such normal, functional parents."

Elizabeth's thumb resumed her circuit around the apple of his cheek. "You can always talk to me about them, you know. Anything you remember, whatever you don't want to forget."

The hand that had cradle hers between them squeezed her fingers tightly for a second before he let go. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought himself closer. "Let's take a nap. It'll ease your headache."

...

Caroline Bingley was, somehow, more grating once Charles Bingley was out of the picture. It was strange to think that Caroline had been tempering her personality at all for Jane's sake.

And now, Elizabeth was tolerating her for Will's sake, who insisted on being polite to his best friend's sister. It was nearing midnight, and Elizabeth was sipping an apple martini Caroline had ordered for her after gushing over how good it was (something Elizabeth could not exactly agree with, surprise, surprise), all while the birthday girl chatted up some Wall Street banker. Not that the rest of the guests were any better - Lou, Caroline's sister, was attempting to impress some accountant who barely looked at anything but his phone. Anne De Bourgh, for whatever reason, had come down from her ivory tower to party with Caroline. So, of course, the only thing to do was stick close to Will. Almost immediately, the two of them had taken a couple of shots in order to try to enjoy the evening.

Once Elizabeth had knocked back the last shot, and had turned to face to the bar as she pondered over her next drink. She had been in the middle of trying to get the bartender's attention to order two beers they could nurse as they waited for the tequila to hit them when she glanced down the counter to the others milling about. At the sight of a familiar silhouette, a shiver ran down her spine. He stood at the end of the bar, chatting up a poor girl. Her stomach twisted at the thought that, at one point in time, she had found him attractive and had slept with him too many times to count. All while he fucked other girls - _young, sweet girls - _ behind her back. The asshole had practically instilled the fear of God in her - she'd never gotten tested before (the few men she'd been with had never given her cause to go that far, they usually produced the results of _their_ tests.)

A slight pressure on her lower back brought her attention back to the bartender, and she shot Will what she hoped was a comforting look. George Wickham could fucking burn in hell, for all she cared.

That is, until the girl he was chatting up twisted around to sip her drink (all while giggling - for fuck's sake, how old was this girl?). The girl, with the long shiny, pin straight hair was her sister Catherine. Catherine! The sister, who according to her mother, was spending a few days with her friends in the city before heading back for the spring semester.

Elizabeth glared at their two forms and stalked off in their direction without turning to see if Will was following. From the slight grazes along her waist, she could bet he was.

"Cat!" Elizabeth yelled, once she was close enough. Catherine froze around the sound of her sister's yell over the bar's loud electronic music. _God_, Caroline had bad taste. And, also, she was going to kill her sister. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Lizzy!" Cat's eyes flew wide. "I - uhm, nothing. I was doing nothing."

"You're about to start doing nothing. And, you. Get lost, you fucking perv." Elizabeth soared one single furious glance for Wickham, whose easy-going smile slipped off into a cocky smirk.

"Lizzy, Lizzy. No need to fight for me. All you had to do was ask, babe."

"Oh, go fuck yourself. I sincerely doubt anyone else wants to, as I'm sure by this point, you are practically radioactive." Several people nearby winced and some women who'd been eyeing Wickham turned away in sudden disgust.

Wickham's eyes glanced around before he stepped forward and hissed out, "Are you serious?"

"Take a step back, Wickham." A rumbling low voice piped up from directly behind her. Will's form brushed up against her back as he stepped forward in an obvious signal to Wickham.

"Of course," Wickham sneered. "You're back. Should've known. If you ever get bored, and I'm sure you will, you know where to find me."

Will's presence had immediately turned Wickham's ire from herself to Will. His glare had melted at the sight of him as he made to lean forward and drop a kiss on her cheek, in what Elizabeth figured was a last-ditch attempt to provoke Will, but Elizabeth stepped back further before he made contact. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

Wickham's mien darkened further before he stole out of the loud, kitschy bar. Cat's eyes were still blown wide, and she was beginning to tear up. "Lizzy, oh, I am so sorry! I know - I know girl code, but Lydia insisted that you wouldn't mind because you broke with him - "

"Cat! Cat," Elizabeth struggled not to roll her eyes. "That is not why I am angry. I broke up with Wickham for a reason. I'm sure you noticed it tonight. He's not a nice guy, okay? Stay away from him."

"Oh, Lizzy! You're such a bore, I swear. You're done having your fun with him, so we can't?" Elizabeth almost groaned out loud at the sound of Lydia's nasal whines. "He's a hunk of a man, sister."

"Shut up, Lydia," Elizabeth glared. "And what are you both doing here?"

"Having fun!" Lydia crowed.

"Yeah, that's over. If your definition of fun is sleeping with a fucking pedo, you need to go home." Elizabeth turned and gestured towards a bumbling bartender. "They're underage!"

The bartender's expression turned grim as he nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"I'd get home quickly. I'm calling mom and dad. Lydia, I wouldn't expect to leave the house any time soon." Lydia and Cat's expressions turned to horror. They were still living at home, and were not yet mature enough to consider anything else. Lydia was not 18, and her parents could really restrict her. What the hell had her mother been thinking?

Both of them scrambled out of the bar in their inappropriate slinky dresses, and Elizabeth let out a shaky breath. Darcy cleared his throat and said, "Elizabeth, we should take them home."

Elizabeth glanced at him and groaned in frustration as he voiced the tiny concern she'd had in the back of her mind. But they needed to learn how to be responsible, right? And she was so tired of dealing with this shit.

But, still. They were her sisters.

"Fine. You're right." Elizabeth flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'll grab my card from the bar. Will you say goodbye to Caroline and Lou for me? I'll stop them and meet you out front."

He kissed her forehead before he turned back to the bartender and requested both of their cards. While the bartender rushed to close their tabs, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text to Cat.

_Stay outside. We're taking you home._

Cat responded with a single sad face emoji. Elizabeth rapidly signed the receipt before pocketing her card and weaving her way around the bar stools and tables.

Fifty-five minutes later, his white sheets gleamed under his ceiling light, even under the warm orange ambience setting that didn't make her eyes hurt after a long night in an extremely loud and crowded bar. Will attempted to get the taste of cheap tequila out of his mouth with an extending tooth-brushing routine, probably something she'd walk over and attempt immediately after, and he already had their two cups of water lined up for them to drink before bed. Will suffered his hangovers like he did everything else – in complete and total silence with the occasional grimace – while Elizabeth normally stayed in bed and tried the '_maybe if I lay super still I won't throw up_' technique that had a ~60% success rate. Together they'd grown, and now instead of dealing with the fallout, they attempted to get out in front of it.

Elizabeth hadn't drunk all that much, honestly. It certainly wasn't the drunkest she'd ever been. Her buzz had been taken down several levels when she'd spotted her sisters. Elizabeth had decided to drop them off at her apartment for the night before they headed to Will's place, with Jane's firm promise to keep them in line. Despite the sharp turn the night had taken, she must have still been tipsy because the next thought in her head was – _my mother always told me to avoid anything white. White is so much harder to keep clean. Did that even apply to bedsheets?_

Will's hand lightly wrapped around the dip in her waist as he motioned for the bathroom. "I'm done… if you were waiting."

"Oh! Yeah, thanks. I – um, I'll be right back." Elizabeth shook her head as she miscalculated the distance between her and Will's spacious bathroom (practically the size of her bedroom back in her apartment) and stumbled slightly before shutting the door behind her. She sighed as she pulled off the navy number Jane had forced into for the night before shoving her out, one she admitted looked really well on her (she'd have to remember to thank Jane and apologize for being so stubborn), before slipping off her heels and grasping her toothbrush.

Ten minutes later, she was out of the bathroom with one of Will's bath robes covering her. She'd found the fluffy robe tucked on one of the shelves behind her after she had experienced brushing her teeth while topless for the first time, something that had been admittedly entertaining. Will had seen her naked a hundred times by then, but walking out topless? It was too much, even for her lower inhibitions. With the plan to dig through Will's dresser for a tee to sleep in, she awkwardly stumbled back out with her dress and her shoes were both held in one hand when Will gallantly (if not, slightly clumsily) took both and set them on a footstool near the window. "Time to drink some water, Liz."

"Liz?" Elizabeth wrinkled her nose but allowed herself to be led to the dark wooden dresser where he'd set the cups of water.

"You don't like it?" Will blinked at her as he handed her one of the cups of water.

"Mm, no, not really. No one's ever called me Liz before, I think. And you call me Elizabeth, usually," her smile was hidden as she proceeded to drink the entire cup in a few gulps.

"Your family calls you Lizzy," Will pointed out after he'd drank his own cup.

"Yeah, since I was little." Elizabeth shrugged. "It's a family nickname. I like it when you call me Elizabeth. It doesn't sound so harsh when you say it. Well, now. I _used_ to think it sounded harsh."

Will's going-out outfit, which was pretty close to his normal work outfit minus the blazer and the tie, was gone. He was down to a simple white tee and his boxers. In the warm, orange light Elizabeth thought that he'd never looked so handsome.

"Thank you," His dimples were out and about and – _oh_, she'd said that out loud. Before she could ramble on, his hands were by the cinch of robe and were slowly stroking the dip in her waist. Drunk Elizabeth only needed a slight touch from Will for her to be lit on fire, apparently. "You look beautiful, of course. You always do."

"Thank you," Elizabeth tried to pretend that his slow stroking wasn't working her up – through a thick robe, mind you – and began to giggle. His dimples were back out in full force before he dipped to swallow her laughter with a kiss.

"I didn't think you were in the mood tonight," he started as he began to walk backwards towards his bed, "or at least you weren't back at the bar."

Elizabeth raised her arms from his shoulders to his tousled hair and she let out a small sigh as he nipped just below her ear. "I wasn't – well, I wasn't in the mood for anything. Especially – _ah_, not after..."

"Your dress," Will ground out against her neck as his arms found their way under her robe and on her bare skin. "I've wanted to do this all night. I was kind of looking forward to slipping it off."

Elizabeth slipped her own hands under his tee and pressed the pads of her fingers into his shoulder blades in an effort to bring him closer. "Is the robe making up for it at all?"

The sleeves of the robe were now caught at her elbows as he tilted her further into him and explored the newly exposed skin. Her breath caught as he lightly grazed one of her exposed nipples, which had pebbled when she had peeled off the dress in the cool air of the bathroom. The brush of the robe against her had been delicious in her mild haze and yet it fell short to the feeling of the Will's tongue giving her a rough lick. Her breath came faster as he released it.

"You have nothing to make up for," Elizabeth could only swallow her groan when he returned his mouth to her lips and he easily turned them, so the back of Elizabeth's legs pressed up against his bed. Her hands fell out of his shirt as his hands easily caught her waist and lifted her on to it. Her robe fell open and she enjoyed seeing Will's expression darken further with lust at the sight of her in his white robe and a simple pair of black lace panties. Her knees rose up and fell open in an obvious invitation. Will ripped his tee off before he took her up on the offer.

...

"Will!" Half a beat later, Elizabeth huffed out a breath and attempted to blow the strands that billowed in front of her eyes away. Her arms were aching – the straps of her leather tote bag had given up mid-way to Will's apartment and she'd had to hug it to her side in order to carry it. The small reusable bag of groceries became not so small after that first block. It had been embarrassing when she'd had to press the elevator button with her elbow, and the awkward angle her back had taken in order for her elbow to be able to reach the button itself, when she'd already declined the doorman's help.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Will's voice called from what sounded like the living room. About to answer, Elizabeth opened her mouth when a blond head poked out of the living room. A head that was most definitely not Will's.

"Elizabeth!" Charles Bingley was decidedly friendly and chirpy, as if he hadn't broken her sister's heart just a few months prior.

"Charlie." His name fell flat, and Will rushed out from behind his best friend. Elizabeth was frozen in the entryway, wondering if he'd stay long and if she should call her sister and cancel their dinner. It would not do to force Jane to sit through a dinner with Charlie.

"Elizabeth, here, let me help you." Will took the grocery bag and the keys she'd been clutching in one of her hands. He dropped her keys on the wooden stand that Elizabeth had hauled from their room for exactly that purpose. She'd gotten tired of running around the apartment in search of her keys.

"Oh!" Charlie sprang into action and he carefully took her bag from her. For a few seconds he looked lost, as if he regretted having taken hold of it, before Elizabeth murmured a simple, "you can just set it on the ground, it's my work bag."

Will had taken the floral bag into the kitchen and Elizabeth began to feel the nasty bite of sheer awkwardness between her and Charlie. He had hurt her sister, no doubt. And months ago, she would have sniped at him at the first opportunity. But now, being faced with him, and knowing her sister fared, her ire did not rise. Elizabeth felt the pricks of resentment towards him, and instead of throwing fists, it made her closed-lipped and cold.

After floundering for a few more seconds, Charlie sheepishly followed Elizabeth back further into the apartment. In the kitchen, Will had set the bag on the counter and seemed to be deliberating over whether his presence was needed to diffuse the situation. Once Elizabeth and Charlie joined him, his gaze sought out Elizabeth's.

"How have you been?" Charlie asked, seemingly enthusiastic.

"Fine," Elizabeth responded before her eyes returned to Will's form. He was putting away the milk and lemonade she'd bought and when he turned away from Charlie to place them in the fridge, he gave her a searching look. "And you?"

"Oh, I've been – fine, also." His eyes fell to the countertop and Elizabeth suddenly felt a surge of compassion for the guy. His gaze flew up for a second and Elizabeth recognized the pain and discomfort in it. "And your family? Are they… well?"

"Yes, they're all well." Elizabeth stressed the word ever so slightly without even meaning to. "Jane lives in New York now, and she's pursuing her masters now. She's doing _really_ well, actually."

The truth was that Jane _was_ doing really well. Her new boyfriend was innocuous, really. He sang and played guitar. He had been extremely patient with her mother when he'd walked in the living room one evening during a video chat that had resulted in a virtual interrogation. Elizabeth, personally, didn't see the appeal after she'd gotten to know him, and it quickly became clear that Jane was also rapidly losing interest in him. Usually, immediately after thinking that, Elizabeth would berate herself and would tell herself _not _to force any harsh opinions down her sister's throat. And, besides, did Elizabeth really know who he was? She wasn't the one dating him.

"Right," Charlie's brows furrowed, and his expression shuttered. Elizabeth sighed internally and wondered if she would ever stop meddling. She had been trying _so _hard to be impartial, and it'd all gone to shit a minute into bumping into Charlie.

Will drew out the wine bottle out of her bag and loose bell peppers. "You didn't have to do this by yourself, Lizzy. You could have texted Mrs. Crew and she would have added it to her grocery list."

Mrs. Crew – or _Judy_, as Elizabeth referred to her - was Will's housekeeper in New York. She was tall and intimidating, and she ran Will's apartment flawlessly. She'd been with the family since Will's mother had been a child and had then been employed by the Darcys after the marriage of Anne Fitzwilliam to George Darcy. Judy had been more of a mother to Anne than her biological mother, it seemed, and Elizabeth could not deny the tenderness and care that she showed for both Will and Georgie. Still, her graying hair and slower movements had caused Elizabeth to protest the continued demands of the job for her. Despite Elizabeth's concerns and reassurances, Judy seemed worried about would happen to her relationship with the Darcys if she retired.

"She already did the grocery shopping for the week, and I didn't want to bother her on her day off." Elizabeth shrugged as she made her way around the counter to reach Will's side. "Plus, it was a sort of last-minute thing."

Will's arm reached to wrap around her middle and he dropped a chaste kiss when she tilted up her chin. "I could have sent a car, too."

"It wasn't a problem. Well," Elizabeth laughed lightly. "At least, it wasn't before the straps of my bag gave out. Still, though, it's nothing I can't handle."

Will's hand grip on the dip of her waist tightened for a second and raised his eyebrow slightly in her direction before he turned back to Charlie. Charlie was staring at them with a sort of incredulity that reminded Elizabeth of the fact that she hadn't seen him in months. Her own family had been surprised to see the ease between her and Will, and she knew it'd be especially surprising to Charlie who had witnessed their many arguments (or _enthusiastic __debates_, as Will called them). Elizabeth had practically moved in to Will's place before their three-month anniversary, and she really only went back when she felt guilt for leaving Jane alone for so long or when Will had to go on business trips. Really, even Elizabeth herself had been surprised at how comfortable she felt with Will. She had thought of moving forward with their relationship with a slight trepidation at first, and Will had been incredibly understanding and patient that, like everything with them, things naturally and gradually progressed.

"Where's Georgie?" Georgie had chosen to follow in her mother's footsteps and was planning on attending Yale. The Fitzwilliams, primarily Catherine De Bourgh (neé Fitzwilliam), had taken that a sign that the tide was turning. That is, until Georgie had revealed that she'd declared herself as a music major.

"Attempting to squeeze in a few more hours with Emily." Emily Rose, as Page Six referred to her, was the daughter of a prominent movie director. She hadn't been Elizabeth's favorite, exactly, but she was an acquired taste. She was straight-forward, and her air was commanding in that way that Elizabeth would have immediately abhorred at first. She realized that she had fallen in love with the man radiated power and self-confidence, and she was sure that if she had met Will when he was seventeen he would have been much more similar to Emily Rose. Will's manner had softened and he'd become more comfortable the more time he spent around Elizabeth, but seeing Emily turn her commanding presence against those who wished Georgiana harm had endeared her to Elizabeth. Georgiana would most likely never be able to affect that sort of privileged and entitled act, but her self-confidence had already rebounded.

"She's flying back to L.A. tonight?"

"Yes, and she's already attempted to persuade me to allow Georgie to go thirty times. And that's just today!" Will rolled his eyes and made an exasperated expression towards Bingley. "It didn't seem to matter to her that Christmas is in just a few days."

Elizabeth sighed as she began to undo the buttons on her coat. The heat was turned on all the way up in Will's apartment and just a few minutes in, she was beginning to feel too hot. Her light cotton sweater felt like such a difference when her bulky pea coat was off. "Did you invite Emily over instead? Perhaps Christmas doesn't matter to her for a reason, Will."

Will's arm reached over to wrap around her waist before he dropped a kiss on her temple. "As usual, you astound me, Ms. Bennet."

"Get to it, Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth draped her coat over one arm as Will removed his arm and plucked his phone from the kitchen counter. Elizabeth quickly returned to the foyer to hang up her coat and adjusted her sleeves as she made her way back to the kitchen. Were her and Darcy about to cook dinner with his friend watching? Most likely. The sight of Bingley's wide eyes almost made her sigh out loud before she pulled the wooden cutting board from within one of the kitchen drawers. "Will you be joining us, Charlie?"

Charlie jumped to attention and just as quickly dropped his gaze to his watch. "Oh, shoot. I've – ah, I'm sorry, I've got a dinner with my mother."

Elizabeth waved it away as she washed her hands and dug around from a knife. "It's all good. Another time, then?"

It was meant to be rhetorical – the polite comment indifferent acquaintances shared whenever they bumped into each other. Elizabeth realized her mistake, her error in judgement when Charlie responded with an enthusiastic, "Of course! I'll ask Darcy when you two are free, and we'll set it up! I really should go, though. My mother will eat me alive," an affectionate eye roll and half shrug accompanied his words before he followed Will into the living room. "I'll just say bye to Darcy and get going."

"Alright, bye!" If Elizabeth cut into a bright red tomato a little too sharply – enough to hear it smack against the cutting board – no one was around to hear it. If half an hour later, when Jane showed, Elizabeth seemed a little jumpy and all too happy to spend the evening discussing the previous night's escapade with her younger sisters Jane was none the wiser.

...

Somehow, despite the feeling of being eaten alive by the expressions of a guilty and unhappy Charles Bingley (as the man had relocated to New York and was understandably spending time with his best friend), Elizabeth held her tongue. Well, more like bit her tongue. Elizabeth was not going to be the one to inform her dearest sister that her ex was back in town. So, all she did was try her absolute hardest to keep Jane from accidentally bumping into Charlie at Darcy's place.

Elizabeth still managed to be taken by surprise when just two and half weeks after that first visit, Jane told her sister that she'd known Charlie was back in the city almost as soon as he'd returned. Elizabeth had forgotten that phones exist, apparently.

"So, I'm thinking… of ending things with Tom." Jane gave Elizabeth an awkward grimace as Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Not because of Charlie. That's over. He's over it. I'm over it. But that doesn't mean I have to be _with_ someone, right?"

"Oh, uh, that's…" After placing the pot on the stove with enough water for the pasta she would later drop into it, Elizabeth struggled to maintain her cool. Friday night dinners at Darcy's place were turning out to be so interesting. "Unexpected. Everything seemed to be going well, what happened?"

That was a damned lie. Just a few weeks after knowing Tom, Elizabeth had come to an opinion on the man using the many safe details of Tom What's-His-Name. Even his singing and his ability to pull off a black t-shirt couldn't get him a pass.

"He's a nice guy," Jane supplied with another grimace and telling sip of her rosé.

Elizabeth sipped her own glass and gave Jane a studied look as Jane attempted to give Elizabeth a level look. After years of dealing with her sister's incredible manners and her inability to say anything bad about anyone, Elizabeth had developed an instinct for when Jane wasn't expressing her true feelings.

"Okay, he can be a little… pretentious, I suppose." Jane glanced down at her glass. "Especially with music and literature. He read Tolstoy once and ran with it."

"Jane!" Elizabeth let out a giggle at the small dig, which for Jane was actually a great insult. Still, Jane was not lying. At how many dinners had Elizabeth wanted to stab her eyes out whenever he began to lecture her on her taste? And usually before they even ordered entrées! The guy was harmless, that was true, but he wasn't Jane's style. His decided and loud opinions completely overpowered her sister.

"He doesn't – he's not malicious. He tends to run on when he speaks, that's all. And he's relentless if he catches me listening to anything even remotely Top 40." Jane's eyelids fluttered, and Elizabeth imagined she had rolled her eyes, which gave her a strong signal to her sister's changed relationship status in the coming days. "The new Taylor Swift album is just really good, okay? She's matured, and I _like_ seeing people grow and do well!"

The corner of Elizabeth's lips quirked up. "Yes, I got your half-dozen links to your picks from the album. It's good. Even Will agreed, and Will is a bit of a music snob, too."

"He won't 'submit to consumerist ideals,'" Jane's eyebrows and hand rose in tandem as she did air-quotes, "and watch the big blockbuster movies, and he practically lectured me after I mentioned my interest in the new _Black_ _Widow_ movie."

"I guess you didn't tell him of the weekend we all spent watching the _Fast_ _& Furious_ movies, huh?" The Fast & Furious movies were now too numerous and none of them could really say which number they were on or _what _they were on, as the plot lines from the first two or three were the most memorable. The rest tended to blur together, and even Georgie would admit that you needed no prior knowledge of, really, any of the movies to watch the next one. The entire weekend had come about from Georgie's pleads for Will to see the Hobbs & Shaw movie with her, a movie that was technically canon but not a _Fast & Furious_ movie as Georgie had so gleefully informed them. Georgiana had particularly delighted in their binge-watching.

"God, please, no."

Elizabeth laughed at the sound of her boyfriend's dry tone as he strolled into the living room. His briefcase was nowhere to be seen, as well as his blazer, and his shirtsleeves were already half-rolled up to his forearms.

"Hey, Jane." Will gave Jane a smile before sidling next Elizabeth and brushing a kiss on her cheek. "I thought we were done with those movies."

"We are," Jane nodded, emphatically. "They're not for everyone."

"Oh, Jane! See, that's the thing! They're _for_ everyone! There's action, drama, romance, _cars_ – "

"Well. There's no way out of this now, is there?"

"No, it looks like I got her started."

" – national security, friendship, family, global threats, _terrorism_ – "

"Lizzy!"

"Elizabeth," Will laughed. "You know you've exhausted the list, love."

"Yeah, I'll admit that I have." Elizabeth shrugged. "I probably should've saved that for whenever I see Tom around. That guy doesn't know what he's missing. Those movies guaranteed a good time."

Jane shook her head good-natured amusement at her sister and her boyfriend. It was strange to see them act so like them with their debates, only for them to hold hands and find a dark corner to slip away into later. That weekend, in between _Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift_ and_ Furious 7 _(after Georgiana had insisted on watching them in chronological order), Will had murmured a jokingly severe '_this is all _your _influence' _to which Elizabeth had only adopted an overly sweet smile before snuggling in closer into his side with a promise not to stare for too long at Dwayne Johnson. Jane had averted her eyes when she saw his finger find the spot under Elizabeth's ribs that made her sputter and squirm.

"Really? You enjoyed them?" Will's questions were dry, but his eyes were twinkling down at Elizabeth.

"Oh, yeah. Having you as a live commentator through all the movies was really the highlight of it all, I think."

"Lizzy," Jane rolled her eyes. "You forget that you tend to do the same thing. You both just talked the entire time!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in mock offense as Will laughed. "She's right – I wasn't the one who mocked Vin Diesel throughout the fifth and sixth installments."

"Fine, whatever. Still a good time," Elizabeth gave Will a sly look as he laced their fingers together. "And I think my Vin Diesel impression is now top-notch."

"You two are cute," Jane smiled sweetly at them. "With your 'arguments' and cinephile tendencies."

"Except for Elizabeth's downright refusal to watch anything even slightly snooty."

"Will, for the last time, I don't speak French and there were no subtitles!"

After dinner, Will had gotten the feeling that he'd interrupted an important conversation when he'd gotten home. With a kiss to Elizabeth and a quick apology and an invitation to stay as long as she wanted to Jane, he made a vague work excuse and made his way to his study.

"He learns fast," Elizabeth shrugged and offered to refresh Jane's glass of wine.

Jane snorted, a rare unladylike look for her, and Elizabeth knew that she was on the brink of spilling everything. Jane handed her the near empty glass and Elizabeth gave her another half glass of rosé.

"Alright, buttercup. Time to tell me everything. What's going on, Jane?"

Jane's bleary blue eyes stayed glued on the finger going around the rim of her wineglass, "Charlie called me up. When he got back in New York, I mean. He – He said he wanted to talk."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded in an effort to encourage her to continue. It was too bad Jane was still staring at her glass most determinedly. "Did you?"

"I – uh, yeah. We met up. At our apartment, actually."

"What? Where was I?" Immediately Jane raised her eyes and gave her a look. Elizabeth groaned. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"We talked. He apologized and explained everything. He told me how he was scared. He told me how his sisters made him doubt our relationship, and how he was just scared of how fast everything was moving."

All were things Elizabeth had known or figured. Was it terrible and hypocritical of her to dislike Charlie for feeling the same way she had just a year ago?

"It made… sense. I told him about my feelings. I told him how hurt I was. We, uh," Jane cleared her throat. "We kissed."

Elizabeth gasped and shot forward in her seat on the couch. "Jane!"

"Yeah, I know. It was terrible and foolish and – and, _god_! I'm such a bad person." Jane dragged her free hand through her messy blonde hair.

"So, this is why you're dumping Tom." Elizabeth let out a breath as she relaxed back in her seat.

"No. Yes. Well, it's part of the reason why. I feel bad, okay? It was so terrible of me to do that, I mean, I legit _forgot_ – "

"Who wouldn't?" Elizabeth mumbled and almost immediately apologized at Jane's stern look.

" – about Tom. And, I just realized that I'm not interested in Tom like that. I don't want to waste his time or hurt him any more than I already have." Jane relaxed her shoulders and nodded as if reaffirming her decision.

"So that's that." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously composed sister. "And what about Charlie?"

Jane shrugged and sipped her wine. "What about him?"

"What do you mean '_what about him_'? This fucking guy broke your heart, Jane. And not even that long ago! You're just going to – I don't know, get back together?" Elizabeth stomach twisted at the memory of her sister showing up to her apartment in tears.

Jane exhaled forcefully. Her rosy cheeks expanded in the motion before she pursed her lips. "Honestly, Lizzy, I don't know. We're not back together, no. Are we going to? I don't know. All I know is that no matter how badly he hurt me, I still love him. That doesn't seem to be going away any time soon. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I'm still dealing with it all, and Charlie seemed different, Lizzy. Dating someone else to get rid of this – of this feeling didn't work, so I'm going to try this. Charlie and I are just friends for now, and unless he can rebuild the trust between us, it will likely stay that way. I know you think that I should cut all ties, but don't we all deserve a second chance?"

The question froze Elizabeth's limbs. Fuck, she hated when her sister turned things on her. It was also clear that Jane had clearly worked this out by herself. She'd figured out what she was comfortable with and what she wasn't. Elizabeth nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I guess we do."

...

**A/N: Alright, alright. So, here we are. So sorry it took so long to get here... so long that it took _quarantine _for me to get my shit together. I know I said there was maybe one more chapter left, but Jane and Bingley are really tripping me up, so it might be more. Will and Elizabeth are in a good place right now, but I think there's more there to sort of address, so we'll see. **

**As usual, thank you for reading and reviewing! Special shoutout for Windchimed who left a very cool review that included constructive criticism, I will definitely have to take a look through all of these chapters once they're completed to clean them up. **

**Quarantine update: I managed to watch the new _Emma_ movie before the theater was placed on lockdown (_so _beautiful, by the way) and I watched _Clueless _last night (not only an iconic teen movie, but also a modern-retelling of _Emma _for those who haven't watched it). SO yeah, that's where my life is at right now. Also, _no, _I am not a huge fan of the fast and furious movies (I haven't seen the last two or three), but it was a pretty big joke when I began to write the chapter (it all started with them pushing back the premiere). **

**Also, someone mentioned that the M-rating wasn't totally warranted, so I tried my hand at it. How'd I do?**

**Stay home and wash your hands!**

**b&m**


End file.
